Silent Plea
by DeborahsFrench
Summary: Something has been happening to Emily and no one notices. Will they realise before it is too late? Warning: Abuse, rape, violence.
1. Alcoholic Mornings

**Silent Plea -**

**A Criminal Minds Fanfiction -**

**Written By: AutumnMalarkey**

**A/N**.** So this is set in Season 6, after JJ has left. There will be no Ashley in this story as I haven't even watched any episodes with her in and I have got no clue of what her character is like. JJ is set to return at some point in this story. **

**I have got the plot for this and I am happy with it, so, note to any 'angry' reviewers that do not like the plot. Tough. It's my story and I write what I want to write. So if you are unhappy with it and can not say anything constructive to help me out, please do not review at all.**

**There is likely to be a bit of a time period between me updating this story as I am working on another series, but it will be finished in the end. **

**I do not know if there will be a pairing in this story at all, but if there is it is likely to be Hotch/Prentiss, however Morgan/Prentiss is also possible. **

**There might need to be a warning in future chapters that may feature rape, but I am not sure if I will actually write it as I am not really a smut/rape writer.**

**Apologies for the spelling/grammar mistakes as I do not have a beta. Any mistakes that are brought to light will be changed. **

**Please review, whether it is good or 'bad' constructive criticism as I need to know someone besides me is reading this.**

**Ramble over, enjoy.**

**Chapter One: Alcoholic Mornings**

Silence filled the BAU jet, as exhausted bodies sunk into slumber from their week long case. SSA Derek Morgan had his eyes firmly closed, music lightly playing in his ears, SSA Dr. Spencer Reid had fallen asleep with a book in his lap, quite obviously needing the sleep, SSA David Rossi had also managed to fall asleep in front of one of his files, the pen he was writing with falling limp at the file side. Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner had, much to everyone else's surprise, fallen into slumber as well. It was obvious he was saving his energy for when he went to spend the night with Jack. And, the only female profiler on the team, sat, wide awake. A pained look on her face. She was really glad that all of the other people on the jet were fast asleep, otherwise they might have been concerned and confused at the same time. Yes, the case was a week long run around, but it was one that did not result in any of them getting a normal battering or even an emotional one. No, it was a simple profile, wait, profile some more, call Garcia, catch the UnSub, come home. Her bottom lip was frantically being chewed at as she fiddled with her hair another time. Her arm aching painfully as she did so, but she did not whimper or wince, she just went on messing with her hair. As her arm rested back onto her lap she felt her head throb with an oncoming headache. This headache was way too familiar, she had decided. It was the same one she had been getting for the past week, all because of that one bump on her head. Trying her best, she had stayed awake for the first couple of days, just in case she was concussed, but now, she felt so exhausted. Darkness began to surround her eyes as she felt herself being pulled away. Whether she was falling asleep or if she was passing out, she did not really care, knowing she was going to need all the rest she could get before she arrived home. Home. A shiver went up her spine as she relaxed into the chair she was in, double checking her sleeves were pulled down as far as they could go, she let her eyes close.

.

She was one hundred percent certain she was dreaming, of what she was unsure. Tucked warm into her bed, his arm draped around her. Her heart began racing, as she began to roll over; this was the deciding moment. The realisation between if this was a dream or a nightmare. Nightmare, she concluded, as she met his unshaven face, his alcohol stinking snores. There was still the lingering ache in her head and arm. Cautiously she sat up, peeling his arm from around her. She was not sure why she was doing that, knowing he was passed out and would not wake up before she left for work. Her eyes widened in horror at the bloodiness of the pillow that was previously beneath her head. As her hand connected with the bump that was there now, but instead it was still an open cut, her hand came from the bloody, tangled mess of hair, lined with red blood and she gave a groan. With her other arm she carefully peeled the blanket back, and stood to find her dressing gown. Making it a routine of ignoring the bloodied patch from where she previously lay, knowing already he had been too hard with her that night and she was going to be sore for days. Throwing the soft purple silk dressing gown over her shoulders, she stepped over her torn underwear on the floor, stopping at her draws to pick out a set of underwear that would be comfortable with the pain in between her legs. She grabbed a pair of her work pants, her matching blazer and a red long sleeved top. Also making sure she grabbed a few more long sleeved tops to put into her go bag in case they had a case.

The shower was light and warm, washing away all of the imaginary dirt from her body. She felt nasty, violated, abused. Her mind drifted to a place far away, a place where she was safe and away from him. She let her hands tangle in her hair as she let the water was the blood away. Of course it stung, it stung like a bitch, but Emily could get over that pain. She gave a wince as she let the strawberry scented shampoo into her cut as she rubbed it over her hair. The shower began to wash it away, forming a pool of bubbles in the bottom of the shower, a streak of red blood lined it also. She blew out a deep breath, letting the water run over her another time before stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around her body. Grabbing another towel from the pile, she dried her hair as carefully and as best she could, ringing out the ends of her wavy locks. Then she let the towel rest at the side of the sink, gazing up into the mirror to see her face. She looked pale and put that down to the amount of blood she must have lost, her eyes were thick and lined with need for more sleep, but she knew that was off of the agenda, knowing she fully well should not be sleeping with the possible concussion. She let her body dry in the towel before dabbing away any of the wetness left on her skin with the white towel before slipping on her underwear and her pants. Her eyes lingered on the bruise on her arm, the bruise that was already two days old and was yellowing, yet she still winced as she touched it slightly. Leaving the bathroom and her horrific reflection, she returned to the dark bedroom. Bending down to plug in her hair straightners and leaving them on the drawers as they warmed up. Emily let her exhausted body sit down on the bed, as dizziness came to her from the cut on her head. Blowing out a deep breath, she let the dizziness partly leave her, before picking up her hairbrush and straightners. Smoothly she let it run down her hair, taking the waves out as it went. She let the straightners drop to the end of the bed, brushing her hair back into a ponytail, knowing the cut was far too obvious if she left her hair out. Then she felt it, movement on the bed next to her, his ghostly fingers tracing the strap of her red bra. Rough kisses ghosting over her neck.

"Morning." He said, with a drunken fumble and Emily knew she needed to leave the house now.

"Mmm." She gave a small, forced smile as his hand traced to the front of her bra. Dipping inside the lacy cup and tweaking on her nipple. She roughly pulled away, leaving him stunned on the bed. "No. Not now, I need to get to work." It was a slight lie. She did need to get to work, but not for another hour and a half.

"Emily." He begged, his throbbing hard on exposed from his naked form.

"No." She said sternly. Then it all became a blur as he grabbed the straightners off of the bed, cornered her in the room and gave her a threatening stare.

"You will do as I say." He ordered, not really giving her an option, staring her down. Emily, however, found the courage to stare back, pushing him away with all her might which was not enough given how tired she was. That enraged him and she was forced to stop pushing him as a searing pain met her arm as the black straightners were pressed into the top of it, just missing the bruise.

"Ahh!" She gave an involuntary cry out in pain as tears spiked her eyes. Emily swore she would never let him see them fall.

"I am your boyfriend and you will do what ever I want to do!" He commanded again, harshly pressing his lips to hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth. All Emily could do was comply and give in, the black hair straightners still burning away at her arm. There was definetely going to be a mark left from that. Then they dropped from his hand, as he put them on to the wooden chest of drawers. Dragging her over to the bed, and laying her down. Emily wanted to kick and hit him, tell him to leave her alone, but she had no fight in her, instead she went off to a fantasy land where she was safe with the team, just as her pants were torn away from her and her knickers were ripped from her. Then he proceeded to rape her for the second time that night.

.

As she was pulled from her dreamy state, she felt a strong hand shaking her shoulder.

"Ah!" She involuntary cried out again, snatching her arm away, dreading to see him standing over her. Instead he was gone, and there, in his place were warm chocolate eyes.

"Princess, are you okay?" She heard Derek Morgan say, and snapped out of her nightmare world.

"Yeah, sorry, must have been dreaming." She informed him, making him move out of the way as she stood up, taking her go bag into her injured arm's hand. Then she bit her lip, to stop the cry of pain that was about to leave, changing it over to her other hand.

"Must have been one hell of a dream." He watched tentatively as she bit her lip and swapped the bag over. "What's wrong with your shoulder?" He asked.

"Nothing, Derek, I'm fine." She lied, and knew he could tell she had as he gave her unconvinced eyes.

"I must have slept on my arm funnily." Her eyes fell down to the floor, where she knew she needed to escape, but Morgan was right in her way.

"Emily." He used her name, now it was serious. She looked up to meet his eyes with an 'I'm not telling' look that he could recognise. "You're driving home with me." He informed her, and she began to shake her head. "You're car is at the BAU, remember." He told her, and she looked to the floor.

"I can take a cab." She mumbled, living in fear of what he would find if he did go into her home.

"Don't be stupid, Princess." He gave her a smile, taking the bag from her, "Come on." He said, with a firm tone that told her there was to be no arguing over the carrying of the bag or the ride home. She gave a solemn nod, and began to carefully walk in front of him, watching her steps carefully as she felt the material of her pants rub at the insides of her thighs, burning. But she would not let him see the pain, instead she just grinned and bared it.


	2. Birthday 'Bash'

**Silent Plea -  
A Criminal Minds Fanfiction -  
Written By: AutumnMalarkey**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed, and/or added this story to their alert list. Yes, I mean every review.  
This chapter is dedicated specially to JayJe, she knows what she has done.  
It is also dedicated to (almost) all of the other reviewers out there.  
I also really don't know how old Jack is, but guessing as he was born in Season one, and this is set in Season six… I'm putting him at just five.  
Sorry for any mistakes as I only know things in England so I have tried my best to convert them but may have slipped at times.**

**I also apologise for the length of the last chapter, it was short, I know, but it was only the beginning. I think I should average around 3,000 words a chapter. This however seems to have gone on a little longer. But that's how the story wanted it!**

**(:**

**Chapter Two: Birthday 'Bash'**

Her soft eyes fluttered opened that Saturday morning from her exhausted sleep. There was still the niggling pain in her arm, but now it was not as bad as the first night it happened. Instead, it was only irritated when someone touched it, or when her clothes rubbed against it. As she shifted her weight over onto her other shoulder, Emily let her hand move the heavy arm slumped around her waist. Pushing herself out of the bed, she let herself grab a hold of her dressing gown. Pulling it around herself, she tucked the blanket around Aiden, her boyfriend, making sure that the sudden cold air hitting him would not wake him up. She gave a soft groan as a nauseous feeling filled her, the same one she had been getting every time her bedroom stunk of alcohol. It was too over powering so she let herself race into the bathroom, fall onto her knees and for the first time since that nauseous feeling had came to her, threw up into the toilets porcelain bowel.

.

"Morning!" Jack Hotchner bubbled happily as he bounced on his fathers bed with joy.  
"Good morning." Aaron grumbled, forcing open his eyes, and propping himself up on his elbows.  
"Well…" Jack gave him a look of discontent as he stopped bouncing.  
"Well what?" Aaron tried his best effort to hide his smile from his little boy.  
"Isn't there something you are 'posed to say?" Giving his best puppy dog eyes to his father, Jack pouted.  
"Like what? I already said 'good morning'." Aaron raised both of his eyebrows and managed to disguise the dimples that were threatening to show.  
"Like 'Happy Birthday!'" Jack said with enthusiasm, throwing his own arms out to the side, stretching them as far as they would go.  
"It's not my birthday…" Aaron messed with him.  
"No, but it's mine, silly!" Shifting impatiently on the bed next to his father Jack started to wear an expression of sadness and confusion, yet looked determined.  
"Since when is it your birthday? I thought that was next year!" Aaron sat further up in his bed.  
"Yeah, next year, on the same day…" Jack now gave him a dumbfounded look.  
"Really, 'cause I only thought you have a birthday every two years…" He finally broke into his smile, laughing slightly.  
"No, every year…" Jack trailed off, seeing his dad's smile he gave a roll of his eyes.  
"Happy birthday!" Aaron said, mimicking the little boy's example from before.  
"I knew you knew!" Aaron began tickling him.  
"Of course I did!" He placed a soft kiss on his son's forehead and let him catch his breath from all of his giggling. "Now, what do you want as a birthday breakfast?" He bit his bottom lip at the thought of food and only realised now how hungry he was.  
"Mmm…" His son pressed a finger to his lips in false thought. "Pancakes!" He exclaimed.  
"Pancakes it is then. C'mon." He picked Jack up and carried him down the stairs to see the house decorations he had put up last night while the little boy was asleep.  
On each wall, carefully placed in the centre was a banner lined with dinosaurs and saying 'happy birthday'. A table was at the far end with a matching table cloth and a dinosaur cake carefully displayed in the middle. On the cake was four standard dark blue and green candles, in the centre was a big dinosaur candle adding the total up to five. Food was around the edges of the cake, chips and sandwiches along with some biscuits and sweets.  
"Daddy! I love it!" Jack grinned happily, wrapping his arms around his dad's neck and giving him a squeeze.

.

As she tied the band around her hair, she sucked in a deep breath. Taking a glance at her reflection in the mirror. Emily wore a red long sleeved top and a pair of dress pants. The hair in her pony tail was curled lightly at the ends, bouncing just underneath her shoulders. She suddenly lost her satisfied smile as worry filled her mind, panicking inside because she could have sworn she heard a noise in the bedroom. Standing there frozen, Emily's eyes scouted out the light switch debating on just turning the light off and pretending she was not there. She lightly chewed at her bottom lip as her suspicions were confirmed by the creaking of the bedroom floorboard, then, only a second later, the bedroom door was thrown backwards and hit the tiled wall. Emily gave an involuntary jump. Then something settled her slightly inside as she analysed her boyfriend's state. He was not drunk, and that was the good thing; he had never hurt her while he was sober, he was quite the opposite actually. But she did not allow herself to relax fully as she knew the littlest thing might make him lash out, drunk or not.  
"Emily, where are you going?" Aiden asked with a begging tone, cocking his head to the side in confusion and pouting his bottom lip.  
"Um... Work?" it sounded far too close to a question to even be convincing.  
"It's a Saturday." Aiden informed her.  
"I'm behind on paperwork." She said, a little more convincing this time, but he was not falling for it.  
"You're going to see him aren't you?" Anger lined each of his words like venom. Emily did not know how to reply. Yes, she was going to Hotch's.  
"I'm going to Jack's birthday." She finally answered after a long pause of thought.  
"And you were going to tell me when?" He questioned. Her eyes fell onto the wooden floor. "Never." Aiden answered the question for her. "Are you ashamed of me?" Yes, she thought.  
"No." Her eyes fell onto the bathroom floor, watching each of her steps carefully as he began coming closer to her, stopping as her back met the sink. She gazed up to look at him and saw she had truly pissed him off.  
Fear filled every corner of her body as she watched him clench and unclench his fists. There was a slight moment where she thought every thing was going to be okay, but that was short lived as she was forced further into the porcelain sink, her back digging into the sink as she was forced further back onto it. His hands pressing into her shoulders as he forced her further into the white basin. Gritting her teeth to stop herself from crying out she looked fearful into his eyes.  
"I will ask you again." She coward away from his words, fearful for what might happen. "Are. You. Ashamed. Of. Me?" His slow, patronising words made her even more fearful, knowing that he could do this perfectly sober and not even be concerned for the pain he was causing her.

.  
Jack bounced happily down the stairs as he heard the doorbell sound.  
"Dad, Dad, door!" He jumped up and down with excitement.  
"I know, I heard it too." Hotch laughed as he checked through the window to see who it was. "Okay you can open it." He took a step back and let the little boy open the door to reveal Morgan who cradled a large wrapped up box. The smile on Jack's face dropped a little when he saw who it was.  
"What, not happy to see me?" Morgan asked.  
"Yeah, sorry. Hi, Uncle Morgan." He forced his smile a little bit wider.  
"Don't strain yourself, kid." Morgan gave a roll of his eyes.  
"I think he is a bit disappointed that you aren't Prentiss." Hotch gave Morgan a slight smirk and a groan.  
"I can always put on a dress and a wig." He joked.  
"As if Prentiss'd be caught wearing a dress!" They both gave a small laugh and walked into the living room.

.

An hour later and everything in the Hotchner household was still quite quiet. Jack had dragged a couple of his school friends in to the back garden to play a game of tick. Garcia and JJ were playing with Henry on the living room floor. Morgan had challenged Reid to a card game. Rossi and Hotch had been upstairs for almost forty minutes trying to put Jack's new bike up and Jessica was in the kitchen making some food for later. Emily, however, was yet to arrive, and Jack was not to happy about it.  
"Is she here yet?" He asked as he raced back into the room.  
"No sign of her yet buddy." Morgan sighed. "I'll tell you when she is alright?" The little boy gave an eager nod before running back off to the back garden.  
"What's that all about?" JJ asked, looking up from where she was playing with Henry.  
"He's still waiting for Em." Reid looked up from his hand of cards and filled her in.  
"I'm sure she will be here soon." Garcia said and then resumed playing with her Godson.  
As if on cue a light knock sounded from the house door. JJ checked out the window before giving Morgan a light nod.  
"Jack!" Morgan called, watching the little boy race into the living room. "Door." Jack got his excited smile back as he tugged at the handle and smiled wider as he saw Emily in the doorway with a man standing behind her.  
"Em'ly!" He opened his arms to give her a big hug and Emily cautiously picked him up as not to annoy the burn and new bruises. No one missed the slight wince as the boys tight hug wrapped around her.  
"Hey, Mr." She gave him a small kiss on the cheek and walked further into the house. "Wow, nice party." Emily gave him a small smile. "You had a nice birthday?" She asked as Aiden followed them into the room, closing the front door behind him.  
"Yeah! I got lots of dinosaurs and new cars and Tom and Sammi came over and we're playing tag and..." He trailed off.  
"Wow that sounds fun!" She finally cut him off and Jack gave an eager nod. Emily gave him another little squeeze before putting him down on the floor as she saw the team eyeing up her new boyfriend. "Why don't you go play with your friends, eh?" She noticed the smile disappear and the pout of Jack's bottom lip come into play. "I will still be here later, alright?" Watching the little boy give a nod, she gave him a reassuring smile before watching him race off to the back garden. "Wow, did he do that to any of you?" Emily asked as she turned to the rest of the team.

"Nah, but Jack's been missing you like mad. He looked so disappointed every time he opened the door and it was not you." Morgan explained and Emily could not help the smile that ghosted onto her lips. The smile was soon lost as she felt the strong hand of Aiden on her shoulder.

"Sweetie, aren't you going to introduce me?" His words were lined with an unfamiliar sense of possession over his 'girl friend'. Everyone in the room seemed to notice but not Em. Morgan's eyes fell to see the look on her face. He knew that look, it was upset, hurt and something he could not place yet.

"Oh, sure." She turned around and gave him a false smile before leading him further into the room where everyone was drinking and eating. "This is JJ, Garcia, Morgan, Reid, Hotch, Jack's Auntie Jessica, David Rossi, Will…" She pointed around the room, saying names as she saw the person. "That little guy is Henry, and the small boy with the previous death lock around me was Jack." At the memory she gave a genuine smile. "Guys, this is Aiden."

"Hi." Came the first response from JJ who was trying to clean food off of her son.

"Nice to meet you." Morgan gave him a shake of his hand and Emily analysed the squeeze he held on it, tight, very tight and intimidating. She then noticed the look in her boyfriends eyes as he gave him a tight hand squeeze back.

As Hotch and Rossi gave him a nod of 'welcoming' sorts, Garcia, Will and Reid all gave him a light smile which Aiden returned with a less than pleasant one. Emily hid the grimace on her face by twiddling with her fingers and biting her lower lip as Aiden stood behind her again, his thumb ghosting over the already formed bruises on her back, every so often digging in with a slight push.

"So, where do I drop this off?" He asked, his hand leaving Emily's back (which she was grateful for).

"On the table in the kitchen." Hotch nodded his head over to the kitchen, not caring for politeness.

Aiden gave a small nod, before beginning to walk off. As he turned back into the living room doorway, he found Prentiss looking down at her feet, arms crossed over her chest in a defensive pose, hair draping over her face. When Emily noticed that his harsh footsteps had stopped, she dropped her arms and looked up to meet the still silent room and his quite obviously angry glare. A movement of his head symbolised he wanted her to follow him and there was no way she was going to infuriate him further, not here, not now. Her eyes fell back onto Hotch's wooden living room floor as she counted all of the small scuff marks or even scratches, anything to keep the walk a little bit longer. As she finally entered the kitchen she heard voices begin chattering away, and the sense of worry was lost from the air, for the time being.

As she entered the kitchen she expected a hand to immediately connect to her face, but no, nothing ever came. She just stood behind a chair around the table as she watched him calmly place the present on the pile of other gifts.

"He's protective, I see why you like him." Was the first words out of his mouth. Emily's eyes snapped up to meet his own.

"I don't like him, he is just my boss." Aiden gave a snicker.

"Boss? You do not go to your bosses home and celebrate his child's birthday, Emily, that does not happen. He is something more than a 'boss' to you!" Then he took a step closer to her, very close. His hand caught in a vice grip around the top of her arms. He gave her a small shake as he came nose to nose with her, patronisingly bending down to meet her height. "You, need to be honest with me, a relationship is built on honesty." Then she gave a scoff, something she immediately regretted as he dug his nails further into her arms, the only protection being the tops sleeves she wore. "He can't look after you the way I do. He doesn't love you. You are only here because that little boy is attached to you and by the time he reaches seven, he won't like you anymore either. He will realise how much you mess everyone's lives up, and I don't doubt that you will mess his up either." Each word was lined with such venom and calmness that Emily could not control her emotions. Tears welled up in her eyes, and once his speech was over and his grip lessened, she ran. Through the third door in the kitchen, taking her straight onto the hallway where she began to run up the stairs. As she came to the all to familiar bathroom door she closed it shut, trying not to slam it as not to cause herself any more attention or pain. She griped onto the bathroom sink, letting the tears freely fall she caught the sobs in the back of her throat as she began to run the tap to cover up any of her noises.

.

As Aiden opened back the kitchen door, she was met by all of their faces, each of them wondering where Emily obviously was. Not one to beat around the bush, he told them:

"She's gone to the toilet. She should be back in a minute." Aiden gave them all a small and unconvincing smile as Rossi offered him a can of beer. "Thanks." Leaning against the walls, he felt the silence around the room, and the eyes on him. "So what were we talking about?" As he looked up to meet the other's eyes, all of them turned back, pretending they were not looking at him.

"We were just discussing Reid's theory about evolution." Aiden's eyes widened.

"Okay then." He mumbled, opening up the can and taking a sip.

"Actually it is not a 'theory'." Reid looked up from the table of cards. "It's simple fact."

"Says you." Morgan provoked him, a playful smile tugging at his mouth.

"Actually, says the laws of physics." And then they were off, Derek and Spencer arguing about what was right, what was not. David and Aaron standing like referees and Will and Aiden adding in a point or so every so often.

JJ looked up the stairs another time, hoping to see Emily Prentiss walking down the stairs perfectly fine, proving that maybe for once she did just need to go to the toilet, but she never came.

"Go and check on her." Garcia said, tearing her attention away from the little boy to up the stairs, tracing where JJ's eyes were wondering.

"I'm sure she's fine." JJ looked away to meet the raised eyebrow of Penelope Garcia.

"There's no harm in checking anyway is there?"

Giving a slight shrug of defeat, she pulled herself to her feet and began to climb the stairs leading up to the top landing. Her eyebrows creasing into a look of worry as she heard the bathroom tap running through the bathroom door.

"Maybe she actually did go to the toilet." She mumbled, but still wanted to check if she was okay so she carefully leaned against the walls outside the bathroom and waited.

.

Emily did not bother to look at her reflection, she already knew how awful she looked. Tears had washed away the mascara and the few streaks of blush. Her eye were reddened from the crying and the parameter of her eye sockets were also a matching blood red. She took a steadying breath, anything to stop the tear flow, but it did not work as she only gave out a small involuntary cry. Panicking, she froze, waiting to see if anyone was outside the bathroom, and if there was, had they heard her. But there was nothing, so she let herself chew at the bottom lip again. Then she did what she was dreading doing as she painfully slid the top she wore over her head. Her back turned to the mirror and she dreaded the quick glimpse of the black and purple bruises that lined her back. Then she looked down, red nail marks stung on her arms wherever a purple bruise already was not. She looked a wreck. Emily gave an involuntary sniffle, double checking for any broken skin or blood, but she found none. Then, once again trying to cause minimal pain to herself, she slid the red top back on, making sure it was adjusted just right before looking at herself in the mirror finally and setting about making herself look a little bit more presentable.

.

Aiden watched carefully as JJ left the living room and he immediately felt a pang of hatred and worry. What if she told her? Then he would be screwed, probably a little bit more in a home of over protective men and women and a lot of guns.

"I'll be right back." He excused himself from the current argument which no one seemed to notice as he slipped out of the doorway of the living room. His eyes watched as JJ carried on up the stairs and he automatically felt himself hide away around the small kitchen door. Making sure he could still hear things properly and giving a satisfied nod, he waited, and waited.

.

As the door opened, JJ felt herself stand in the doorway, watching as Emily flinched away and jumped at the sudden appearance, she felt herself worry even more.

"Em, is everything okay?" She could not mistake the redness around her eyes and the sudden lack of make up.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" It was rhetorical, they both knew it, but JJ still gave an answer.

"You don't seem like yourself and I can tell you have been crying." There was sympathy in the blonde's eyes, sympathy that Emily could not handle.

"I'm fine, JJ, I am." Her tone sounded more like she was trying to convince herself, not her friend.

"Emily." She took a step forward, trying to take Emily's wrist in her own, but the older woman flinched, snatching her wrist away with a pained look.

"Don't Emily me." The anger was obvious, but still not as clear as the pain.

"Prentiss." She tried another option, looking into the brunette's broken eyes. As soon as she did, Emily dropped her gaze to the floor, clearly uncomfortable. "You know I still care, right?" There was no answer. "I am only a phone call away. If you ever need to talk, I am always there. It's only an hour drive."

"I know." Came Emily's small words. That really did not sound like the woman JJ knew. But then again, she did not know her, she had been gone for a month, who knows what had changed since then. Apparently she had already gotten a boyfriend without telling or consulting her.

"Are you sure you don't need to talk to me?" She did not miss the biting of Emily's lip, holding back information. JJ knew she wanted so badly to tell her. "We can go to the café down the road for an hour if you don't want to talk here." She told her, now Emily snapped.

"No, I told you! 'I. Do. Not. Want. To. Talk." She said, patronisingly. Luckily for her, JJ knew it as one of Prentiss' defence mechanisms.

"Okay, alright. But you know where I am if you do." It pained the blonde woman to do so, but she walked away, letting Emily think for once on the words she had just said.

Prentiss' footsteps came down the stairs, quietly as she waited for JJ to enter the living room before actually walking the remainder of the steps. Then she stopped, taking a deep breath into her lungs, blowing a slow breath out.

"What did you tell her?" Came his hushed words that were covered up by the chattering still going on in the living room. Emily gave a jump as she turned to face him.

"Nothing. I told her there was nothing going on." Then he did something comforting. Taking Emily into his arms, he gave a kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you, you know." He let her pull away.

"I know you do." Emily told him.

"Do you love me, Emily?" She could smell alcohol on his breath, not a good thing.

"Y…Yes?" She questioned it.

"Say it." He forced her.

"I… I love you." The words got stuck in her throat; Of course she did not love the abusive son of a bitch.

"You know what will happen right?" Now his tone was more of a warning as she gave a nod. "If you tell any of them they will see you as weak Emily Prentiss. Another victim to stick onto the board. They'll never look at you the same again. Always making sure to tread carefully around you so you don't break. Make sure on cases you aren't going to lose the plot while in a victims home. A victim like you." Emily gave a nod, but let the tears in her eyes drift away before they dropped; she did not need to go in there looking like a wreak, then they would know something was definetely up. "Good girl." His fingers ghosted over her cheek as he left back through the way he came. There was a long while where it seemed both him and JJ watched the door, and eventually, Emily Prentiss entered and the mood in the happy household shifted again.

**Another small reminder to anyone liking this story, for news on upcoming stories or when updates will be up on this and others like it follow me on Twitter AutumnMalarkey. **

**I would also like to take a second or two to apologise for anything I may have said in my Authors Note last week. It's clear I've upset a person or two, and I give you freedom to review. It's your computer, do what you want with it.**

**So please, get yourself with the little review button below and leave me a small comment. Suggestions on where you want this story to go are always welcomed and I try my best to use them. **

**Apologies for the paragraphing issues from when I first uploaded this. I should have fixed this now.**


	3. Something's Not Right

**Silent Plea -**

**A Criminal Minds Fanfiction -**

**Written By: AutumnMalarkey**

**Thanks for the reviews, alerts, subscribing ect. **

**I've decided to bypass the end of Jack's birthday party as we can obviously tell what happened to Emily at the end of that, so now I'm moving on and stuff is going to get intense and complicated in this chapter. **

**I have also set Emily's home to basically be the one from 'In Birth and Death' or 'In Name and Blood' depending on where you live. I don't like the new flat, her home was nicer there.**

**Chapter 3: Something's Not Right**

Her soft eye lids fluttered open as she took in the sun making it's way through her bedroom window. A smile came to her face as she found, for the first time in a while, she was not stuck down to the bed by an arm. By his arm. _Maybe he passed out downstairs…_ She thought. _I hope not._ There was a slight niggling deep within herself where Emily wished he was stuck in a rotting prison cell after drinking and driving or even just passed out on a park bench.

For once in a long time Emily was able to just stay laying in bed, not caring about the time on the alarm clock to her right. Not even thinking about the horrible cases that awaited her. No, it was a day off. One she was grateful for, one the entire team was happy for; They had just finished a three day case involving children and a child molester. It was too horrific for Emily to even think about it. At least in the end they had saved the brother and sister the man had stolen. At least one family was going to be complete. She let her eyes drift closed as she thought about what the rest of the team would be doing. Spencer was probably reading, no, re-reading, some rubbish book. Hotch had already discussed that he was taking Jack to the zoo today. Rossi probably had an ex-wife to re-kindle with, and then break back up with. Garcia was probably in some virtual world of sorts, or in bed with Kevin Lynch. And Derek Morgan, she guessed, was doing the same as her, sleeping the day away until he could go and find some woman in a bar tonight.

Her eyes suddenly snapped open as Emily felt a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach, one that told her she needed to go to the bathroom, immediately. Throwing her feet over the side of the bed, she sprung from the warmth into the cold linking bathroom, throwing herself onto her knees in front of the toilet basin, bile rising in her mouth. There was not long to wait before she threw up what she managed to eat last night for dinner and the few coffee's she had drank on the jet home.

Her heavy head rested against her arm. Her face still down the toilet bowl to make sure she still was not going to vomit. She knew she was not, there was no food left in her body now. Yet the terrible stomach cramps remained, still trying to squeeze some more food out of her body. Food that was gone. Fear filled her mind; she knew this feeling, she knew it all too well. It brought back so many bad memories and now, it was not starting any good ones. Yes, she knew she was two… no, three months late. She did not know how she ignored it. Maybe it was stress? Now the vomiting confirmed the fear in her heart. She was pregnant. Again. By a man she did not, and could not love. Again. But this time, she had no friends. No one to hold her hand, tell her it would be alright. Comfort her, tell her the options and support whatever decision she made. She had no one and it terrified her.

After splashing some water over her face and rinsing out her mouth, Emily climbed down her stairs. Relief washing over her as she found no one asleep on her couch or on the kitchen floor. As she walked in to the kitchen area, she stopped in front of the fridge. Debating on whether she should eat some food or just let her stomach rest for a little while. The coils in her stomach were still wrapped tightly, making her grimace if she moved too fast. One hand resting on top of her painful stomach, she picked the house phone out of its cradle and held down '3'. After a moment, it began ringing. But no one answered.

"You have reached Jennifer Jareau, leave your name and number and I'll get back to you." Emily hung up, blowing a breath through her lips she held down '0'. A ring, two rings and then an answer.

"Hello?" Came the voice of Will LaMontagne Jr.

"Hey, Will." She bit her lower lip as she heard him fiddle around with an obviously fussy Henry.

"Hey, Emily!" He smiled.

"Sorry, Henry doesn't sound to happy. I'll call back later." She began to hang up but was cut off by Will's voice.

"No, he's just fussy because he misses JJ. What can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering if JJ was there, but if Henry is missing her, she obviously isn't." She gave a slight laugh at the end of her words.

"She's gone out to get some food shopping. That was…" Emily could tell he was checking the time. "Three hours ago. She should be back soon anyway. I've got work in an hour." He now gave a laugh.

"Alright then." There was a little bit of disappointment in her voice.

"Shall I tell her you called?" Shaking her head, she realised that Will could not see her.

"No, it's fine, she'll have a missed call already. Thanks anyway. Speak later!" Will gave his goodbye before they hung up.

As Emily put the phone back in the cradle, she let her head fall. Light headedness came over her as she felt the need for food. _I definetely need to get some crackers…_ On that thought she took a deep breath and turned back to the stair case. Walking up them to get herself dressed and ready.

.

She pulled into the driveway of JJ's home to find Will's car gone, and JJ's finally there. Letting out a breath of relief as she chewed away at the end of her unsalted saltine. Taking a sip of her ginger ale, she took the keys out of the ignition and left the car into the warm mid spring air and dusted herself away of any crumbs and creases, not that there was any, she was just nervous. She closed the car door and locked it with her keys before letting herself walk up to JJ's door and ring the door bell.

On the other side of the painted wood she heard JJ tell Henry off for throwing something across the room and she sounded a little over stressed. _Maybe I should not have came._ She looked back at her car, thinking about just jumping back in the drivers side and not stopping until she got home. But it was too late as she watched the blonde open the door, a wide grin on her face as she pulled Emily into her arms and gave her a tight hug.

"Em, what brought you here? Will said you called, I was going to call back but I got a little distracted with Henry."

"I can see that." Emily looked over to where Henry was a little less than focused. Throwing toys around the place, and, if she was going to admit it, the house looked a state.

"Sorry, let me clean up, we can talk in the living room, that's why you're here, right?" JJ looked a little happier that Emily had came to talk to her, finally.

"Actually, not really. I just wanted to see how you and Henry are. I haven't even spoken to you in a week!" She watched as JJ's face fell slightly.

"We're doing fine. Although, I think Henry misses you." JJ gave her a small smile as she shut the door and walked over to where the little boy was playing.

"Hey Little Guy!" Emily bent down to his level, taking him into her arms and giving him a cuddle. Henry giggled happily. "Aren't you just a little angel?" She rubbed her nose against his, giving him another kiss and cuddle.

"As if, he's really being a brat today. I think he's got new teeth coming through." Hearing his mother's words, Henry gave a grunt.

"Don't listen to her, you're a little angel when you're around me." She gave him a slight tickle before putting him back down on the play mat and bending down to play with a toy or two. Emily could hear JJ give a distant giggle from the kitchen.

"Did you want a drink, Em?" The blonde's head popped around the doorframe to meet the brunette's eyes.

"No thanks. I'm fine." Emily gave her a small smile, watching the blonde nod and go back into the kitchen. "I don't think I'd keep it down anyway." She mumbled. Her stomach having settled somewhat since she ate the unsalted saltines and had a sip or two of ginger ale, but she still did not believe she could handle eating or drinking anything real yet.

JJ walked back in from the kitchen, two coffee's in her hand.

"I made you one anyway, just in case." Emily gave her a small smile.

"Thanks." She held her breath, the smell of coffee doing nothing to help her stomach, not that she would let JJ notice it.

"So, seriously, why are you here?" JJ asked, taking a sip of her drink and watching as Henry messed around with a blue teddy bear.

"Can't I just visit you without having some underlying reason as to why I'm here?" She asked rhetorically.

"Nope." JJ gave her a small smile. "Now talk. What's wrong?" Her eyes changed to something of concern and sympathy.

"It's nothing JJ, I just wanted to get out for an hour or two." The way JJ's eyebrows creased in the middle, she could tell she was not fooling the blonde.

"Is it something to do with Aiden?" Emily bit her lower lip, which meant a yes. "What is it Emily? Has he hurt you?" As Emily's eyes widened, in shock, horror and a glint of truth, JJ backed off of the topic.

"No!" She shouted, her tone startling both JJ and Henry.

"Sorry. Sorry, I didn't mean that. Then what's wrong? Is it something to do with Aiden?" JJ took Emily's fidgeting hands into her own to settle them.

"Sort of..." Came the mumbled reply later.

"Emily, what is it, you can talk to me. Tell me." JJ looked into Emily's eyes and saw the brunette's looking away.

Taking in a deep breath. Emily opened her mouth to tell her, but instead she got a smell of the God awful coffee sitting on the table. That was enough to turn her stomach and she automatically began to pale. Snatching her hands away from JJ, clamping one over her mouth and the other on her stomach, she jumped up off of the couch and raced to their downstairs backroom. Emily did not find the time to lock the toilet door as she threw herself onto her knees and got the toilet seat up in time to throw up the unsalted saltines and ginger ale that she had had. Then she felt it, JJ, behind her. Rubbing soothing circles on Emily's back, holding back her hair until the dry heaves finally came.

"Here." JJ handed her a tissue and let Emily wipe her mouth before checking out the door that Henry had not gotten himself into trouble. As she looked back around, she noticed Emily's hand holding onto her stomach, a grimace painted on her face.

"Dry heaves?" She asked, empathy in her voice. As Emily gave a light nod, she felt a sigh leave her body as she left to go into her own kitchen. When she finally returned, she found Emily leaning against the bathroom wall, hand still on her stomach and the same look on her face. "Here." She passed her over some ginger ale and watched as Emily took a slow sip from a bottle. "How far along are you?" She asked, bending down next to her friend. JJ did not miss the shocked look Emily gave her.

"How did you know?" Emily bit her lower lip.

"C'mon, Henry put me through hell with morning sickness. It was either that or you were sick, and by the look of shock on your face, I can tell I was right." She gave a small sigh, looking into Emily's eyes. "Is it Aiden's?" JJ asked, watching as Emily's eyes looked back down to the bathroom floor.

"Yeah." She mumbled.

"Why didn't you tell me?" As she looked up she met JJ's excited eyes.

"Tell you?" Emily questioned.

"Yeah, the other day at Jack's party. That explains the random disappearance to the toilet." Emily's eyes avoided JJ's own.

"I didn't know then..." She rethought about her words. "I mean, I don't even know now." Emily explained.

"Have you saw a doctor?" JJ asked and Emily gave a shake of her head. "Done a test?" Another shake of her head.

"I didn't even suspect until this morning when I woke up sick. Then my first idea was to talk to you." Emily told her.

"And I wasn't in and didn't answer my phone." JJ gave a small sigh. "So you drove up here?" Her eyebrows raised. "You drove up here to talk to me instead of going out and buying a test?" There was a slight amused look on the blondes face. "Why?" As she saw Emily's eyes leave her's again, she knew the answer. "You were ashamed?" A small nod came as a reply. "Why?" This time Emily felt the need to answer.

"Look at me JJ, I'm thirty-nine, not exactly child bearing age. I couldn't face the looks I was going to receive when buying the test." Her eyes fell back to the floor with shame.

"There is nothing to be ashamed about, Emily. You're a woman, no matter what your age you can do that. They would not give you looks. Where on earth did you get that idea?" As Emily's eyes fell onto JJ's face and then back to the floor, the blonde immediately knew. "It happened before?" A small nod told her Emily was ashamed. "When?" Now Emily thought she was prying.

"It doesn't matter JJ, I just can't face those looks again." The blonde gave a nod.

"Alright, don't worry. How about you stay here and mind my 'angel' of a son, while I take care of all of this, okay?" She could see Emily's slight nod which told her she was far from happy with this, but she ignored it. "Okay, do you want me to wait a minute until you feel better?" Emily shook her head.

"I am feeling slightly better now anyway, don't worry." She gave JJ a small smile as the blonde helped her up from the floor.

"Okay then." The first thing JJ did was pass her a cold cloth which Emily used to wipe her sweat ridden face, and push her bangs out of her eyes before she gave her a small smile. "It's all going to be okay."

A moment later both women re-entered the living room to find Henry engrossed in some Mickey Mouse show, happily clapping and giggling along with the music.

"I'll be about twenty." JJ told Emily, as she scooped her purse up from the counter and took her keys into her hand.

"Alright." Emily sat herself on the couch and felt her mind drift away to some unknown land, her attention half on the little boy also in the room.

"Don't worry." JJ's hand lingered on her shoulder, hearing her worried tone. Then she heard the blonde sigh as the hand was removed and she walked over to the front door and let herself out.

Emily listened for the car starting sound before actually letting her walls down, and letting the tears slide down her face. Soft sobs filled the air that were replaced by the sound of Henry's soft, playful giggling.


	4. The Result

**Silent Plea -**

**A Criminal Minds Fanfiction -**

**Written By: AutumnMalarkey**

**Thank you for the reviews, subscribing, favourites and alerts. I really appreciate them!**

**I apologise for the length of time it has taken me to upload this chapter. I am also saying sorry for the time it is going to take me to upload the next one.**

**You see, Script Frenzy is coming up, and it is the first 30 day month since NaNo in November. Therefore I am taking time out to write another 50,000 word 'Novel' also known as several one-shot Fanfictions. Thanks for reviewing and reading, and I will 'see' you in a month!**

**Chapter 4: The Result.**

As she walked back in the front door, JJ found Emily in the exact same place she had left her half an hour ago. Henry was now chewing the life out of one of his building blocks on his play mat again. Closing the door with as much quietness as she could manage, JJ decided it would be better than startling the already terrified Emily Prentiss. Even though she did not want to startle her, she let her heels click against the wooden floor, making Prentiss acknowledge that she was there. As the brunette turned around to face her, she saw the tear stained face and the redness of her eyes. Automatically she knew Emily had been crying. Hr heart filled with sympathy and both of her eyebrows creased in worry. Carefully she raised the bag in her hand which looked a little too full to hold one pregnancy test.

"I got it." JJ gave her a small smile and Emily returned the gesture with a little nod. "Come on." The blonde shook her head over to the doorway of the kitchen before walking into the room and putting the bag on the table. Then she waited for Emily to appear which was not too long afterwards.

The soft biting Emily was doing on her bottom lip told JJ all she needed to know about how the woman was feeling towards the test.

"It's going to be okay." JJ reassured her as she began fishing around in the bag of things, she produced three tests and placed them all on the kitchen table.

"Three?" If it was not for the worry in Emily's eyes, JJ would have laughed at the question.

"Yeah, I know you and there is no chance you are going to believe one positive so I guessed I would be a little bit cautious and brought three. That way there is no way, even if there is a false negative, that the tests can be wrong." Emily gave her a slight smile.

"Thanks." JJ gave her a small grin.

"Now drink up the rest of that ginger ale and go and take the tests." The look in the blondes eyes told her there was no messing around in her voice.

"What else did you buy?" Emily glanced back down at the bag and wondered why it still looked so full.

JJ could automatically tell that Emily was terrified and was trying anything possible to put the tests off.

"The results aren't going to change the longer you wait. Go and take the test." Emily gave a sigh, her shaking hands taking the three test boxes carefully in one hand, her other looking at the half drunken bottle of ginger ale.

"Alright." JJ watched as she walked away, closing the bathroom door behind her, now it was just a waiting game.

As she shut the bathroom door, Emily let herself sink onto the closed toilet seat lid. A shaky breath drew into her lungs as she tried to calm her nerves.

"No time like the present." She told herself, quietly as she was not to sure if JJ had stood outside the toilet door. She took an even deeper breath and began to down the last of the bottle of ginger ale.

.

Jennifer Jareau had not been so nervous in a long time. She waited in the kitchen, her eyes carefully eyeing up the bathroom door, waiting for a signal of life on the other side. Her own bottom lip was now being chewed out of worry. Her mind kept reassuring her that this would be an amazing thing, a new life growing, another member of their family. Then she began to panic again. What if Emily could not take it? What if she did not want this baby? What was going to happen then? She blew out a deep breath, letting herself calm down so that she seemed like the strong one to Emily Prentiss. Just like the brunette had done to her so many times before. It was now JJ's turn to repay that. Her nerves increased some more as she heard the toilet flush and she watched the door handle twitch. It took a few seconds before the door actually opened and she saw the trouble Emily had had with her shaking hands and juggling the three tests. The brunette's face showed something of immense worry and Emily could tell she had been crying again.

"Three minutes." Emily told her as she dropped the tests onto the waiting peice of kitchen towel on the side.

"Alright. It's not that long." JJ noted the time as she looked to the kitchen clock... 2:34.

The silence was unbearable as she watched Emily lean against the counter, watching birds fly over the back yard anything to draw her attention away from what was going to happen in... two and a half minutes.

"So." JJ broke the silence as she nodded her head towards the table where some unsalted saltines and another bottle of ginger ale lay. "I thought you'd need a bit more of those." She gave Emily a small smile.

"Thanks." Emily looked down to the floor as she could not stand to see JJ's smile.

"No problem." Another moment of silence and JJ looked back to the clock. One and a half minutes left. She gave a small sigh. "How was Henry?" She decided to keep the small talk up.

"Like a little Angel. He just sat watching TV." Emily finally gave her a small smile.

"Yeah?" Emily gave a little nod.

"He even did a dance at the end. It was quite cute really." JJ gave a small laugh, looking into the living room where Henry was now immersed in watching Special Agent Oso. As she looked back she gave a glance at the clock again. It was time.

"Em." Her voice broke the brunette out of her revere.

"Mmm?" She looked around, giving JJ a questioning glance.

"It's time." The two words Emily was dreading hearing.

"Yeah?" She began biting her lower lip again, her eyes never daring to look back at the tests rested against the kitchen side.

"Yeah." JJ watched as Emily's hands began to fidget and stood up, taking the shaking hands into her own, she tried to settle Emily. "It's going to be okay." She reassured her. "Whatever those tests say, everything is going to be just fine. I'm here for you. The team is here for you. Remember that." Emily gave a small nod, her gaze falling down to the floor as her feet began to shuffle on the floor. "Ready?" There was a long pause in which JJ never saw her nod or shake her head. "Want me to check and tell you?" There was another dreadful moment of silence in which she could see the panicked cogs turning inside her head.

"No. I will check." Emily drew in a shaky breath, taking one of her shaking hands out of JJ's she began to pick the test up. Blinking away tears in her eyes she read the first one in her head. Pregnant. That was it. Not what she wanted to see. With speed she dropped the test back to the side and began turning the other two over. All three read the same results. Emily had known JJ had read the results already, and now the blonde was just waiting to see what the brunette was going to do. Break down and cry or be happy? Emily did not know what was going to happen herself.

After a minutes silence, she felt JJ envelope her in a hug. Whether it was comforting or congratulatory she did not know.

"You're going to be a mom." JJ finally said, a small smile on her face as she was still treading carefully over the words.

"Yeah, I guess I am..." She watched as Emily looked back to the tests just to make sure that they said the right results. It was true, she was going to be a mom in a few months.

"Are you okay with it?" JJ asked, fed up of waiting to read the signs on Emily's face. A small nod came eventually.

"Yeah." Emily finally said. "I'm going to be a mom." A small smile began to form on her face.

"Yes, you are." JJ's arms wrapped around Emily again. "Congratulations." She held the hug for a while. Long enough for Emily to let her real emotions come through, the sadness in her eyes, in her face. The loss of her smile. She gulped silently. She was going to be a mom, a mom with a child to an abusive boyfriend. Her baby's dad was abusive. That was not good. She let out a sigh as JJ pulled away and plastered the smile back on her face, the one she had been perfecting since she was little.

"I guess I should make a doctors appointment..." Emily bit her lower lip as JJ gave her a small nod.

"You should. But for now I think we can just be happy. You're going to be a mom!" JJ repeated, her hand going down to Emily's stomach, touching it as if she could feel some form of a bump or movement, yet there was none.

"Please, don't." Emily carefully took JJ's hands off of her stomach, and looked to the floor which told the blonde that she was not actually happy for the baby. And she really was not as excited as she should be.

"Sorry." She gave her a small smile and placed a hand on Emily's shoulder. She walked away and picked up a giggling Henry. "Hear that little man? Aunt Emily is going to be a mommy, you're going to have a cousin!" The little boy clapped, as if he somehow knew that he was supposed to be happy. "Why don't you give Aunt Emily a cuddle, yeah? I think she needs it." That was when Emily knew JJ realised she was not all that happy with this, as she took her nephew in her arms and cradled him.

As the little boy wrapped his arms around Emily's neck she felt somewhat relieved about her whole situation. It would not be so bad to have a child of her own. Someone for her to love and look after. Someone to love her back and for her to return home to after a bad day. Maybe it would be a good thing. But not with Aiden... She began biting her lower lip... Aiden was not a man any woman would want to have a child with. Not only was she unsafe, her baby was. All of that aside, this child would be good for her. And Emily knew, after the incident when she was fifteen, she could not go through with another abortion. There was no way she could.

"Feel better about it?" JJ finally asked when her friends smile grew slightly.

"Yeah. A bit." JJ gave a slight nod.

"Good. You will get your head around it soon enough, and then, you will be ecstatic. Trust me." There was a moment when Emily looked down at Henry in her arms, imagining him as her own child. Yes, she could do this. And she could do it on her own. As her eyes fell back onto JJ, she remembered that she was not alone. No, she had everyone. The entire team would be with her. "Now then, why don't you stay for some dinner? Will won't be home until gone ten. It would just be us three. Besides, I can tell by all of your sickness, you definetely haven't eaten much today, and if that carries on you really aren't going to be well." Emily gave a small nod.

"Thanks JJ." She gave her a little smile.

"No problem." JJ walked over to the fridge and began looking through some things. "Pasta okay?" She asked.

"Pasta sounds amazing." Emily gave her a smile.

"Alright. Now go and play with Henry in the living room while I work on feeding him and you, mommy." Emily gave her a smile as she said 'Mommy'.

"Sure." Emily turned back to the little boy who was trying to break away from her arms as he noticed Winnie The Pooh on the TV. "Come one then, lets go watch some Winnie The Pooh." She gave a roll of her eyes and a slight groan.

"Get used to it!" JJ called out to her, "You'll be stuck watching it for the next three years!" She laughed as Emily sat on the couch, Henry sitting in her lap.

.

Emily watched as JJ entered the living room, going over and picking up her son before leaving the room and taking him into the kitchen. She took that as a hint dinner was done. That and the lovely aroma of JJ's cooking.

"Ready?" JJ smiled as she strapped Henry into his high chair.

"Yeah, I'm famished." Emily gave her a small laugh.

"I expect you are. You've barely eaten all day, and now there's two to feed." JJ looked away in time to see Emily's small smile of worry on her face.

"Yeah." There was a hint of doubt.

"Still worried?" JJ asked as she walked away from the counter with a bowel of pasta for Henry. She placed it in front of him with a small spoon before turning back to the counter and carrying the two plates over.

"Slightly." Came the small reply from Emily.

JJ placed the plate in front of her and put her own on the table before sitting down to face her, Henry at her side.

"You'll get used to it soon. Just sleep on it." She looked down. "I'd say you'll feel better about it, but I'm guessing you'll have some morning sickness and then you'll get better about it." Emily gave a small smile at her joke.

"Yeah, I guess so." She picked up the fork and began digging around in her plate of food, not really wanting to eat now that her mind had thought about the morning sickness. Carefully, she watched as JJ took a mouth of her own food before helping Henry to eat some of his own as well.

"So, where's Will?" Emily asked, sensing a little bit of awkwardness.

"At work. He's got a fair bit of paper work to do so he'll be back around ten." The brunette followed JJ's eyes up at glancing at the clock... It was only six. "But Henry should be in bed by then, right?" She began cooing at the little boy before giving him another bit of food. As she looked back she saw Emily looking disgustingly at her plate of dinner. "Don't worry if you don't want to eat it. I won't hold it against you, morning sickness does a number on you. The crackers and ginger ale is over there." She nodded towards the window sill where they indeed sat.

Grateful, Emily stood up and put her plate by the sink.

"Shall I clear it?" Emily asked, looking back at JJ.

"No, don't worry. I'll do it in a minute." Emily gave her a small nod and gratefully grabbed the crackers and ale off of the window before sitting back at the table and slowly began biting on an unsalted saltine.

"I really need to pay you back for these." She said as she began to turn around and find her purse.

"No!" JJ looked up, "Don't worry about it. I was just looking after my little niece slash nephew. Consider it an early present." She gave Emily a small smile as the brunette nodded and turned back to bite a bit more of the saltine.

.

Emily looked up at the kitchen clock for another time. It was well past eight. There was a niggling feeling in the pit of her stomach, a feeling that told her Aiden would be home by now. He would be home and he would be waiting for her. Wondering where the hell she was. She knew she needed to start making her way home soon, especially since the night sky had begun to get darker and Emily knew by the time she got home it would be a little after half past ten. Her eyes were drawn away from the white kitchen clock as she heard the padding of soft footsteps coming down JJ's stairs, and a moment later, the blonde entered the kitchen, Henry's empty bottle in her hand.

"Did he go down okay?" Emily asked, trying to keep a little bit of small talk up.

"Yeah, like an angel. He was exhausted." JJ gave her a small smile as she began filling the bottle with hot water to clean and sterilize it.

"Must have been all the crying he was doing before. Worn him out." Emily have her a smile back as she sipped away the last of her ginger ale. Another glance at the clock told JJ that she was needing to get home.

"You should probably get going. It's getting dark and I don't want you outside with that baby too late." JJ gave her a slight nudge.

"Yeah, I should." Emily began to stand up, throwing away the empty ginger ale bottle and the empty tray that once contained unsalted saltines. "Thanks for today. For.. everything." Her gaze fell onto the three pregnancy tests where they lay at the top of the bin.

"Of course. Don't worry. You know I'm only a phone call away when you need me anyway." Emily gave a slight nod.

Walking back out into the living room, Emily scooped up her car keys and purse.

"I know. Thanks." She said again.

JJ, who had followed her out into the living room, enveloped her in a hug.

"Of course. Now you look after yourself." Emily gave a light nod and smile as she opened the front door and began to walk towards her car. "Call me when you arrive home."

"Sure." Emily gave a slight giggle, unlocking her car door and climbing into the driver side.

Waiting to see JJ waving her off, she looked in the rear-view mirror to see if anyone was behind her. No one. She began to slowly pull out of the drive way, beginning her long hour and a half journey home. It was now that she could finally let her feelings unravel and let her walls down. A small tear trickled down her cheek and she wiped it away as soon as it had came. A hand lingering on her stomach. The stomach that protected her baby. A soft gulp. She needed to protect her baby. A part of Emily Prentiss begged for her to drive into one of her team members driveways, tell them all of the horrible things that had been happening to her, let them take it into their own hands. Then she would be out of harms way, and their baby would be safe. But no, she could not. There was no way she would do that. She gave a small sigh. It was her own choice of how to protect the baby growing inside of her, and she knew she needed to do it all on her own.

.

Pulling into her driveway, Emily parked the car as best she could given the little space she had with Aiden's badly parked car. She could tell, just from the awful angle it was parked at that, yes, he was drunk. And drunk was not a good thing. That meant she would have to protect her baby sooner than she thought. Carefully, blowing a deep breath through her lips, Emily remembered that she had promised to ring JJ when she got home. A niggling feeling told her that it would be better doing that now, than later when Aiden was on full fury. Carefully she held down the number and waited for an answer.

"Hey. I just called to say I am home." Emily's voice was forced cheery.

"Good. Now go and get some sleep, okay? I'll talk tomorrow. Bye." Given the woman's rushed words she could tell Will was already home and that him and JJ were... well, you can guess what.

"Bye." She said distantly into the phone, even after it had hung up. 'Help, he's drunk and he'll hit me and the baby. Please help me.' Her mind screamed, yet not a single word left her mouth. Instead she just hung up, calmly and collectedly. Giving a deep sigh, she pulled the key from the ignition and began to leave the car, walking up towards her apartment.

Fear radiating from her body, Emily slowly pushed the front door open. Looking around the room to find Aiden, calmly, sitting on the couch. There was a moment's silence where she was able to put her keys and purse down, and take off her coat before she heard his slurred words.

"Where was you tonight?" He asked. Fucking hypocrite. Emily gave a roll of her eyes, where was she? Where the hell had he been? Not that she would ask that question. No, that would rage him more.

"Sorry... I went to JJ's to take Henry out. We got a bit caught up." Her eyes locked on the floor as he began to stand up, and soon, she could see his shadow loom over her.

"JJ's?" It was not a question, it was outrage. "I don't like you talking to her, she is trying to force you away from me and I will not have it!" Then came the first blow. A slap to the face.

As Emily's hands clung to the table by the door, she tried her best to remain standing. Stay strong.

"Sorry." She mumbled out. "I... I just needed to see her. Talk to her." Little did she know, that pushed him even further.

"Talk? To her? Why on earth would you talk to her? You have me! Everything you want to say you can say to me!" Yeah, and you'll beat me for it. She said, in her head, of course.

Then came more rage as she felt him kick her in the shin, her legs giving out from under her as she fell to the floor, her arms protectively wrapped around her abdomen. Another kick, and another, Emily only managed to gasp out pained breaths. Then came a break. Where Aiden seemed to try and catch his own breath. Biting against her lower lip, to stop the tears from falling out, Emily decided that it would be best to tell him. It'd be worth a try at least. Either he would stop beating her and be happy, or he would be furious and would beat her some more. But it was still worth a try.

"I'm... I'm pregnant." She managed to choke out through painful gasps. Mid foot lifting, Aiden froze.

"What?" It was rage.

"I... I'm having a baby... Your baby." Then he did the unthinkable, dropping his foot back to the floor, dropping his fist back to his side.

"You're having my baby?" A small smile grew on his drunken face. It was enough to make Emily sick.

"Y... yes." She managed to choke out, her breath getting tangled with a sob of pain.

"We're having a baby?" A small nod told him all he needed to know, and Aiden slowly lifted her off of the floor and into his arms, cradling her like an infant. "I am so sorry, Emily. Forgive me? I'm so sorry." He kept repeating. Emily gave a small nod.

"It's okay, I know you are." The pain in her leg begun to numb into a lingering ache.

Aiden's hand reached out to her, and softly touched her stomach, then she flinched. He noticed.

"Why don't you go get changed for bed? I'll be up in a minute." Placing her back on wobbly legs, he looked away as she hobbled away up the stairs painfully. Tears now streaming down Emily's face.


	5. Almost Alone

**Well, well, well. After the months hiatus I am back, and I did succeed in writing my 50,000 words. All of my April stories are uploaded on here, so take a look if you want to ****J**

**Thank you to the reviewers and even the people subscribing and alerting. It's nice to know someone is enjoying the story.**

**Please keep on reviewing.**

**So, you're in luck, after a month 'break' and then a week of no WiFi, we finally got it up and running on time for when I did say on Twitter I was going to update.**

**Let the chapter commence:**

**Chapter Five: Almost Alone…**

She blew out a deep breath through her tightly pressed lips as her eyes latched onto the clock on Jennifer Jareau's kitchen wall. Her ears perked up as a soft smile fell onto her lips, upon hearing JJ's struggle to clean her son up after his ice-cream catastrophe. A soft hand fell upon her stomach, her eyes catching the time once again. Tenderly, she bit her lower lip out of nervousness, chewing lightly on it.

A careful padding came down the steps, Emily watched as JJ carried a now clean little boy on her hip. Like a broken record in her brain, she played over and over the same thought she had been having since she found out the other day: that would be her soon. Soon, she would have a child to look after. Clean up after and make sure it got into no mischief. Starting from now.

As the blonde put the boy down on the living room floor, Emily rose to her feet, beginning to gather her handbag and coat.

"Sorry, where were we?" JJ's sudden words startled her, although she knew she was on her way into the kitchen. Everything seemed to make her jump now a days. Turning on her heels, the brunette looked to meet the blondes icy blue eyes. "You're leaving?" A hint of confusion lingered in her words.

"Yeah, sorry." Emily Prentiss' eyes fell onto the tiled floor, her fingers fidgeting nervously. JJ picked up on the small action.

"What's wrong?" Her eyebrows creased.

"Nothing." Emily's eyes shot back up, almost defensively.

"Emily." JJ said, looking deep into her eyes, so much so that Emily looked away out of embarrassment. "Something is wrong. Why don't you tell me?" The blonde urged, touching the tops of Emily's arms tenderly. Her hands dropped as she saw Emily flinch and pull away, as if she was hurt. "Are you hurt?" JJ urged.

"No." Emily shook her head. "I'm fine." She half lied. No, she was not hurt. Not any more. He had barely laid a finger on her since she told him she was pregnant, although, he had not drank since that day too.

"Then where are you going?" Concern was thick in JJ's words, and it made Emily feel all the more guilty.

"Um…" She began to think, real fast. Biting her lower lip and looking away to the clock once again, she answered. "Home?" It sounded too doubtful, she knew JJ would never believe it.

"Home? Emily, tell me the truth, where the hell are you going?" Emily did not answer her, instead she glanced to the floor. "Emily." The tone was demanding, concerned. So many feelings wrapped up into one, and Emily hated it.

"I… Um…" JJ almost smiled at her words, knowing it was rare to see Emily Prentiss so baffled, but she did not. "I have a doctor's appointment." Emily finally admitted.

"A 'doctor's appointment'?" JJ repeated.

"Yeah, to find stuff out about the baby. Get a few blood tests and a scan." JJ's smile slowly grew.

"Why didn't you just say, Em?" She gave a small laugh, "Aren't you going to be late?" JJ now worried, looking back to the clock, then realising it was pointless as she did not know the time of the appointment.

"Not if I leave." Emily admitted.

"Is Aiden going?" JJ now asked. The silence from the brunette was an answer enough. "He isn't? Em, did you even tell him?" The brunette's eyes snapped up, almost hurt at JJ's words.

"Of course I did!" She said, in a defensive tone, that JJ linked to the crossing of her arms over her chest.

"And he doesn't want to go?" JJ did not rise to the loud tone Emily was using, deciding someone needed to stay calm in this discussion.

"He wanted to." She informed her, but looked to the floor, and bit her lip, JJ knew right then that was a lie. "But he has to work." Informed Emily.

JJ raised an eyebrow at her, before looking around to the living room where Henry was playing with a few toys. She sighed.

"Henry, go and get your coat and shoes for mommy." She called to him, turning back as Emily said:

"What are you doing?" She blurted out, looking terrified.

"We're coming with you. You need some moral support, Emily, whether you know it or not." She laid a hand on her shoulder. "Trust me, you don't want to go through this alone, I know." She gave a subtle nodding of her own head, that Emily soon repeated. "Okay, give me a second."

Then everything was in motion. JJ walked into the living room and began to help put her son's shoes on. Sipping his coat on, she told him to go and follow Emily out to the car. Then she observed as Emily walked from the kitchen, her own things in hand before putting on her own coat.

"We'll have to take my car, since Henry's seat is already in there. We'll come back after the appointment." JJ noticed the slight startle in Emily's face, but watched her reluctantly walk over to the blonde's own car, waiting for the doors to be opened.

.

When they were fully driving, JJ finally began speaking to Emily again.

"I cannot believe you did not tell me about your appointment, Em. We spoke all morning." Okay, half true. They spoke for half an hour before getting themselves into a 'Henry ice-cream catastrophe'.

"JJ-" Emily began to say, trying to tell her she did not need to do this.

"Don't 'JJ' me. Madam, you're the one keeping vital baby information from me, considering I seem to be the only other person that knows, you really should have told me." Emily glared at her, a glare that JJ did not miss from the corner of her eyes.

"I told you, Aiden knows as well." Emily informed her.

"Yes, you did. But that son of a bitch doesn't even go to appointments with you!" She said, outraged. Whispering the slight parts she knew would be terrible if her son copied her words.

"He is not a son of a bitch." Emily repeated, whispering the exact same parts. "And he would have been here, but, as I said, he had to work."

"Really, Em? What the hell does he even work as?" JJ asked, and Emily's eyes fell to the floor as she realised she did not even knew. "Exactly."

"Something in politics… I think." There was doubt in every word.

"'You think'?" JJ asked almost outraged.

"JJ, just leave it, please." Emily begged, not wanting to discuss her boyfriend with one of her best friends.

"No, Em, I won't 'just leave it'!" She cried, looking around to Emily with a stern look before looking back to the road.

"JJ, please, you're here aren't you. He isn't. Please, please don't ruin this day for me." Emily almost begged, and it broke her heart. To hear her friend so broken. JJ sighed, not liking leaving this to lie, but also knowing she did not want to ruin this day for Emily.

"Fine. We'll discuss this later." She warned her, and the car fell into a silence.

.

"Mommy?" Henry asked, after about five minutes of quiet.

"Yeah, sweetie?" JJ took a quick glance around to check he had not hurt himself of had an accident, when she was satisfied he had not, she looked back to the road.

"Where we go?" He asked, seeming more interested in the replica small toy car in his hand than the actual question itself.

"We're going to see Aunt Emily's baby." JJ informed him.

"Baby?" Henry's ears perked up, looking to Emily then out of the window anxiously.

"Yeah, we're going to check that the baby is fine and hopefully see it." She told him.

"Where baby?" Henry asked, unsatisfied by his unsuccessful look out of the window for it.

"It's in Aunt Emily's stomach at the minute. But you'll get to see it when we get to the hospital, hopefully." She informed him.

"Hospital bad!" Henry now spiked up, knowing all his parents had taught him about hospitals being where people go when they are hurt or need to be made better.

"It's okay. We're going to the nice ward, where all the mommy's and their babies are. It's okay." JJ reassured her son, but gave a sigh as he was having none of it.

"Is Baby hurting Aunt Emmy?" He now asked, fearing why they were actually going there. Now Emily stepped in.

"No, Angel, the baby is not hurting me. I'm fine. We're going to check and make sure the baby is fine and not hurt." Emily told him, and somehow, he seemed far more satisfied with his Aunt's answer than his mother's.

"Do I get to see him?" He asked, now curious.

"It could be a girl!" JJ warned from the drivers seat.

"…Maybe. But only on a screen. You won't get to see the baby properly until it's born." Emily explained. Henry gave a nod as his attention fell back onto the car in his hand, running it back along the sides of his car seat, Emily turned her attention back to the front of the car.

Subtly, her hand fell onto her stomach, butterflies going crazy in there. Yes, she was nervous, terrified more like. Emily took a steadying breath before looking back up, seeing JJ looking at her with a smile on her face.

"It's amazing, huh?" She asked, giving her a big smirk before turning back to driving.

"Yeah." Emily answered, sort of distant.

.

Another silence filled the car, the only noise coming from the small boy in the back seat who was rolling the car around as far as he could reach. Soon, they pulled into the hospital carpark, parking in an appropriate place, JJ looked up to Emily.

"Ready?" The brunette gave her a nod as she slipped from the car. JJ taking the keys and getting out.

Emily opened up Henry's door and unbuckled him, helping him from his seat and closing the door as JJ walked around to their side,

"You know you don't have to come in?" Emily told her.

"Yeah, but I want to. Besides, Henry's excited to see his cousin, aren't you?" Her hand held onto the little boys as he gave an eager nod.

JJ watched as Emily took nervous steps over to the elevator of the first floor, knowing how anxious the woman must have been. The soft tug of the little boy on her hand tore her away from watching the brunette, to give Henry a smile. Tentatively, she ran her thumb over the back of his hand, trying to tell him that he needed to be sort of quiet. Not knowing why, but she figured Emily should be able to be left to her own thoughts for just a moment or two.

The moment was short lived as the bell rang on the elevator, signalling that it had arrived at the bottom floor. Another moment or two and the doors opened, all three stepping inside.

It was clear to JJ even more now, how nervous Emily was. She was picking at her fingernails and biting her lower lip. Of course she was nervous, maybe the test was wrong. They only did one, there is no sure way of knowing. JJ sighed, and looked down to her son, wondering if this was a good idea. What if the test was false positive? Then Em would have to live in the embarrassment of it.

She rose her right hand and landed it on the small of Emily's back, rubbing even softer than when she had been rubbing Henry's hand.

"It's all going to be okay." She assured the brunette. The only reply she was given was another tiny nod.

The moment was once again ruined by the annoying ding of the elevator, that very ding told them they had arrived on their floor. Glancing at the floor number three, and cross referencing it with the board next to the buttons, JJ knew they were on Maternity.

"We'll go and sit down while you sign in, okay?" She did not let Emily respond as they rounded the corner to the reception desk and the waiting room. A part of her, a small one, told her that maybe Emily wanted to do this on her own, needed to be alone for this. She immediately regretted her actions of forcing herself and little Henry upon, making a note to ask her if she wanted to be alone to actually do this.

.

"Hi, I'm Emily Prentiss." Emily stood over at the reception desk, nervously talking to the woman sitting behind the desk.

"Alright, Miss Prentiss…" She began to type something on the computer which Emily could tell was her last name. There was a moment where she wanted to correct her, tell her she was _Agent Prentiss._ But it never happened; her nerves getting the better of her.

There was a niggling of butterflies at the bottom of her stomach, one that told Emily she might actually throw up, but she knew she would not. Those butterflies had been there all day, and she had still not vomited, she did not expect to do so now just because she was actually in the doctors office.

She hated herself right now. Every little thing about herself. Standing there, at the desk, waiting to get signed in, it was all too familiar. Of course, this time it was not some form of back-end kind of thing. It was a real hospital, one that were able to properly pay doctors to perform real procedures.

Then came the nagging guilt. The loss of that child, he or she would have been around twenty now. A proper little life, a life she stopped. Then she told herself: She, Emily Prentiss, was as bad as an UnSub. A sick murderer that takes away innocent lives, just like she had done.

The tears pooled in the bottoms of her eyes, and for a small moment, Emily was unsure if she could actually stop the tears from falling. They never did.

"Miss Prentiss?" Her name was said, and her eyes snapped to the woman who's face was partially hidden by a Dell computer.

"Hmm?" Was the only sound she could make, words would have came out broken, and then she would cry for certain.

"The doctor will be with you momentarily." The woman, who Emily could read was named Carla, told her.

"Thank you." She said, after the second attempt. Coughing after the first try to remove the croak in her throat.

Carla gave a nod, and a big smile:

"Everything will be fine, good luck." It was clear to Emily that she could see the tears in her eyes, knowing she was worried about something. God, she must have been a wreck if someone that was not a profiler could see through her walls.

There was a slow, gruelling walk away, and Emily could tell both the receptionist and JJ's eyes were on her, watching her carefully. Why, she did not no.

She sat down, on the other side of Henry, taking her nerves away as she ruffled the tufts of his hair.

"Aunt Em'ly!" Henry whined, and smoothed the sandy blonde locks down.

"Sorry, Little Man." She gave him a small smile, briefly looking up to see JJ staring at her, analysing her. "Don't." Was all she said, and that one word plummeted the three back into that uncomfortable silence that allowed Emily's mind to wonder over so many things. Not so happy things.

The abortion was the thing foremost that came to her mind. Sticking in there like a thorn. It pained her to realise just how stupid she had been as a child, depriving that small being of a life. Then she changed to realise how much she hated herself right now, why the hell should this child be able to see daylight if she never gave the other one that opportunity? Everything was painfully sticking in her brain. Calling herself so many names she knew probably were true. Many names Aiden had called her over the past few months. Ah, Aiden. He had not hit her since she told him about the baby. But then again, he had not really drank since then, trying to get his life together.

Now, if she were normal, profiler Agent Emily Prentiss, looking at Aiden as an UnSub, she would tell the poor girlfriend that there was no way he would ever change. The second he gets a bit of alcohol into his system, he would revert back to his old ways, and if that child even survives to the point it is born, it would only be a matter of time before he began to lash out at him or her. Yeah, she would try and stop him, but when she was out of the way, he would have his hands on her baby faster than she could call someone for help…

The tears pooled back again, and Emily could no longer think about all of the unthinkable things Aiden was capable of. To stop the tears from free falling down her face, and as a result telling JJ something was up with her, she looked around the room, setting about profiling the people in there. Anything to keep her mind away from what was going to happen.

Then she heard it. The unfamiliar voice.

"Emily Prentiss." It called out.

She did not respond. Frozen like a statue.

It was as if she was watching the people in the waiting room from a different set of eyes. Most definitely not Emily Prentiss' eyes.

Then she snapped out of it, a soft, slender hand landing on her thigh.

"Ready?" She recognised the voice as Jennifer Jareau and was instantly pulled back into reality as brown eyes met blue.

Emily did not say a word, instead she stood from her seat, announcing that she was the person the Doctor called out for. JJ stood a moment later, Henry on her hip.

It was now or never.

Either her worst nightmare was going to come a reality, or everything was going to crash around her.

Neither a positive or negative blood test would please her, to say the least.

But it would change her.

Better or worse, she did not know yet.


	6. A Good Book

**Sorry for the length of time this update took. All I can say is: Sorry! - I have just recently got Doctor Who on DVD, and I am getting very distracted away from writing, so the lengthy update: blame my mother.**

**Anywho, thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. **

**Geez, it got reviews quite quickly after I updated, made me smile like mad.**

**Sadder note, the chapter was delayed a little more due to the passing away of my Nan. So, I do apologise, but I think I really just could not write for a little while. Now everything is back on track.**

**Therefore, this chapter is dedicated to my Nanny, who passed away on the 19****th**** May from throat cancer. You may be gone, but you're always in our hearts. Love you always and forever.**

**Chapter Six: A Good Book**

The nervousness of Emily Prentiss was quite a rare sight to see. The brunette had sat on a seat next to the blonde, Henry sitting calmly in his mother's lap. It was only a moment ago that the Doctor, who had guided them in from the waiting room into the current examining room, had told them that the actual Doctor would be in soon.

Of course, JJ knew that to Emily, it seemed like hours ago.

"Everything will be fine." She tried her best to reassure Emily, yet the brown eyes never met her blue ones.

Succumbing with a sigh, JJ's mind was stopped in it's tracks as she attempted to look between Emily, and the newly entered female Doctor.

She only hoped to God that the auburn haired female would offer a slight bit of comfort to Emily.

"Hello, Miss Prentiss?" She asked, taking the seat that faced both of theirs. "I'm taking that you are a little bit nervous."

Emily's eyes still refused to meet the Doctor's.

Surveying the room, JJ's eyes locked on each picture adorning the walls, then landed onto her friend. Emily was twiddling her thumbs nervously. She gave a mental groan and a matching roll of her eyes, knowing Emily's nervousness was obvious. _No shit, Sherlock._ Mentally she cursed.

Suddenly, a red car popped into her eyes view.

"Look mommy! Brooooom!" Henry smiled happily, running the toy car over the palm of his hand.

_That's one way to break the awkward silence._

"Yeah, Sweetie. Cool. You need to quieten down for a while, okay?"

"Miss Prentiss, would you be happier to do this alone?" The doctor asked. Now JJ knew she was guessing Emily was uncomfortable with them here. Actually, it was quite the opposite.

As was proved by the sudden shaking of Prentiss' head.

"No." She softly answered, in a voice far to timid to belong to the normal Emily Prentiss.

A stab came at the pit of JJ's stomach; the woman before her was terrified. Terrified and pregnant. And the father could not even be bothered to show up! 'Work fucking commitments' she cursed mentally. The bastard should have fought tooth and nail to be there for Emily, and yet he was not.

Jennifer Jareau knew there were now many reasons she hated him.

Instead of focusing on the idiot that abandoned Emily at her first doctors appointment, her hand clasped onto Em's, telling the older woman she was there for her.

"Alright, Miss Prentiss, I am Doctor Valentine." The doctor finally told them her name, and JJ scoffed in her head, after all, was that not meant to _start _the conversation? Not just be thrown in the middle somewhere?

Still, she pushed aside her annoyance, that would not do Emily any good right now. Alternatively, she gave a warming smile to the woman next to her, letting Emily relax as much as she could.

"Today I am going to ask some questions," The auburn haired doctor, now known as Doctor Valentine, said, her tone so patronising even little Henry's ears had perked up.

Yet, no one said a word.

"And then we'll decide what route is best to take biased off of your answers."

All Emily Prentiss could do was nod, and it left JJ thinking that maybe her mind frame had turned into that of a five year old.

"Miss Prentiss, I believe you are her on account that you think you may be pregnant?" Another, small, timid nod. "When was the last time you had your period?"

Her eyes fell onto a clip board in her hands as she pressed a pen to the box, ready to write the answer in.

The pause was imminent.

For a short second, JJ believed Emily was just going to sit there and say absolutely nothing.

"I guess two months or so ago." The small voice was so foreign, JJ had to look just to make sure it was coming from Emily. "Although there was a bit of bleeding, but it wasn't heavy enough."

Doctor Valentine gave a nod, and began to scribble things down on the paper.

"And you've had some nausea?"

"Yes."

"Any other symptoms that gave you an idea you might be pregnant? Tiredness? Dizziness? Even a slight cramping?"

"Tiredness, I guess. Not much dizziness, only once or twice, but it stopped a while ago. No cramping."

More notes were added to the pad of paper.

"And I am guessing you have taken a home pregnancy test? That's what lead you here." Emily reverted back to her timid self, only giving a quick nod. "Alright. I'm going to take some blood samples, and then we'll see what happens exactly from there." She informed them.

Emily's tongue poked out from between her lips, wetting the dry surface once again. She took a steadying breath as the doctor produced a the equipment.

"You shouldn't feel more than a prick." Informed Doctor Valentine. "Can you make a fist." It was not as much a question as an instruction, and Emily complied, her left hand still holding JJ's on her lap. "Okay, that's good." After poking her vein by her joint, she assembled the needle.

That's when Emily started to feel a little woozy.

Funny.

She had never been afraid of needles before.

But she said nothing.

The cotton wool bud was dipped in a light bit of antiseptic, then wiped over the vein before the needle was pressed into her arm.

For a moment she carried on watching, but as the soft drips of blood began to drip, drop, into the container at the bottom, she felt herself looking away, letting her brown eyes meet JJ's blue ones. Another smile of reassurance was offered, as well as a soft thumb running over her hand.

The light headedness failed to leave her body, even as the needle did, but Emily looked back down to her right arm as a clean cotton wool ball was pressed over it.

"If you just hold that there." Doctor Valentine told her, letting her fingers leave the white ball once Emily had a press on it. Then she turned to the counter, bagging the blood up, throwing away the needle and filling in the form on the top of the bag.

JJ's hand no longer being held in Emily's, she rested them on her thigh, rubbing softly on it, soothingly. Slightly worried about her friends chalky colour; she had not looked like that before. It had just suddenly came over her. Just as she was about to question if she was okay, Emily's right hand rose, her left still holding the wool ball in place, and her fingers splayed over her head. Briefly her eyes closed.

"You okay, Em?" She asked, her hand raising to her shoulder, rubbing a little more harshly as she saw the deep breaths her friend was taking.

"Light headed?" Doctor Valentine asked, now letting the pen drop and kneeling in front of Emily.

Emily avoided nodding, knowing the action would only aggravate her head a little more. Instead she opted for words.

"Yes." Well, one word.

"Okay." Another hand fell onto her opposite shoulder, and as she peeled her eyes open, she realised it was the doctor. "Why don't you go and lie on the gurney over there. I will just go and put your tests in, and will probably be back in around an hour." She informed her.

"I am fine. Really." Emily Prentiss, ever the stubborn one.

Always _fine._

She had said that at the age of eight when she had caught pneumonia, and ended up in hospital for a week.

She had said that when she was nineteen after falling down the stairs in their home, ending up in the hospital again, with a broken leg and fractured arm. It was a lot of stairs.

She had also said that when she was whacked over the head with a plank of wood by a psycho and ended up with a concussion.

"Miss Prentiss, you're light headed, if I let you leave now there is a possibility that you will pass out, putting yourself at risk. Now lie over there and let me do my job." Direct approach, JJ seriously thought for a moment Emily was going to stare the doctor down, flash her credentials and leave, but no. She stood.

Carefully, Emily rose to her feet, everyone in the room weary as to if she was going to pass out on not. Luckily, she stepped her final step before climbing up onto the plastic covered gurney, leaning back as soon as she did, eyes shut once again.

"Alright." There was a sense of accomplishment in Doctor Valentine's voice as she walked over to one of the many cupboards around the room. "Let me tape that up." She said, carrying the tape, and scissors back over to Emily. Carefully, she let Emily remove her hands from her eyes, before taking two strips of the tape of equal lengths and sticking them on top of the wool ball in a cross, sticking it more firmly to her arm. "I will be back with your results shortly." She passed a reassuring smile to Emily, then gave a similar one to JJ before taking the sample and leaving.

"'Shortly'?" Emily scoffed. "She said an hour before. Make your mind up!" JJ could tell she was so far from irritated she might actually have to call Hotch down here to control her.

Instead of thinking of the, all to amusing thought, she gave a sigh, trying to think of something, anything that would distract her.

"Aunt Em?" Came Henry's small voice. That put the smile back onto Emily's face as she sat up to look at him.

"Yeah?" She asked, looking as JJ released Henry from her lap and he began tottering over to her, followed quickly by the blonde.

"Aunt Emmy, are you sad?" The frown on his face was unmistakable, and it almost made her smile and cry at the same time. "Do you need a huggle?" His eyes widened with a hint of joy as Emily held her two arms out to him, inviting him.

JJ lifted him onto the bed, his tiny arms enveloping around Emily tightly.

"Better?" He asked, after holding his Aunt for a few minutes.

"Much." Emily gave him a reassuring smile and placed a soft kiss onto his flop of hair. "Now," She said, after pulling away, " We're stuck here for a little while, what do you want to do?"

"Hmmm." In thought, Henry placed a finger to his mouth.

Part of Emily hoped he would come up with something that would require JJ leaving. Giving her some alone time with her thoughts. Her head, of course, told her that was a completely bad idea.

Alone with her own thoughts… Emily believed she might combust.

As she saw Henry's mouth open, she realised her mind had already been made up for her. Even worse, by a child who was not even five.

"I want a story!" He exclaimed.

"Sweetie." JJ passed him a 'manners' glare.

"Puh-lease." His bottom lip stuck out, begging.

"A story, huh?" Henry nodded eagerly, loving the distraction. "I don't think I know many children's stories." Biting her lower lip, she tried to remember one.

"Not even a special one that you found on your trips?" Emily could see the disappointment in his eyes.

"Okay, I got one." She finally clicked to when she was twelve, and in England, babysitting the two children from down the street.

Sara was blonde, always wore her hair in braids and carried around a Disney Princess backpack, she was only five.

Her older brother, Clark, had darker hair which was not too short, but not as long as Reid's, he was only seven, and liked to cause quite a fair bit of trouble.

On one particular day, she noticed that Sara's backpack, which was normally filled with dolls and doll accessories was filled with just a single book. That very book, she remembered quite well.

"Henry?" She asked.

"Hmm?" He was on the edge of his seat, bubbling so much she thought he needed the toilet.

"Have you ever heard the story of a little girl called _Matilda_?" She enunciated the name in a way to make it sound miraculous and amazing.

It did the trick.

His eyes widened like saucers.

"No. Tell me, tell me!" He exclaimed.

"Okay then, settle down."

Soon Emily was off telling the tale of the little girl who loved reading and her parents who hated it, how she tricked her father every time he needed punishing, her amazing calculator-like brain, and her magic mind.

When she finally reached the part with _The Chokey _and _Miss Trunchable, _Henry got a little scared.

Of course, that was fixed by climbing into Emily's lap and still kept up with the magic of the story.

"Her parents just left her?" Henry asked, "Just like that?" Tears pooled in his eyes and Emily realised the story had not ended to well, not in the three year old's mind anyway.

"Yeah, but what you need to understand is that Matilda's parents were not like your mommy and daddy. But she moved in with Miss Honey, and Miss Honey was loving and kind, just like your mommy and daddy."

She was so relieved to see him understanding.

"Where'd you find that story?" Henry asked, breaking the 'I'm sorry!' 'It's okay.' Looks passed between the two grown-ups.

"It's from a book." Informed Emily.

"Really?" Again, his eyes widened in awe. "Are there more like that?" Apparently the story about libraries and other stories had gotten him thinking.

"Not exactly the same, but here are a few others.." The look Henry gave her urged her on further, "Well, there is the story about _The Witches,_ they hate children, a lot. And there's one about _The BFG_ it stands for 'Big Friendly Giant', oh, and of course, _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory."_ Food was all she needed to mention to have the little boy captivated once more. "I'll make you a promise. The next Saturday I am not in work how about we go to the book store and find a few new books, eh?" She nudged him lightly.

"Can we borrow them, like in library?"

She smiled at his innocence and the small mistake.

"It's not like the library, baby, but we can buy some, and keep them on the shelves in your room." Henry's little smile grew.

"Will you read them to me?"

"Of course I will!" Softly, she planted a kiss on his cheek. "Now, why don't you let mommy take you to the toilet, eh?" She prompted, knowing JJ was trying her best to get him potty trained, hating the fact he was still in a diaper at the age of three, but he simply refused.

"Okay." He gave in, letting JJ help him off of the bed.

"We will be back in a few… I hope." The blonde sighed knowing it would normally take them thirty minutes to an hour before giving up and putting him back in a diaper.

"It's fine." Emily reassured her, smiling as they left.

Drifting slowly, Emily let her hand pick up Henry's car off of the bed next to her. Observing it closely.

The left door was banged up somewhat, stopping it from fully closing. She smiled, remembering how rough Henry was with his toys. He would learn some day.

Her eyes drifted from the rolling piece of metal to the clock. Apparently it had been an hour and twenty minutes since the doctor had left. Groaning inwardly, she remembered how long those tests actually took. Mentally, she begged for the woman to return immediately. Put her out of her misery.

She did not know what her misery was at the moment.

On one hand there was the trouble of actually having a baby with Aiden. That was enough to chill her.

Or just the fact of disappointment. Another cruel trick played on her by whatever sort of God there was. Maybe it was what she deserved after her abortion at fifteen.

The hospital door opened, and she realised her train of thoughts had gone on for a good fifteen minutes.

"Aunt Emmy!" Exclaimed Henry, bubbling with a lot of joy.

"Mmm?" Was all she could ask, tearing her eyes away from where they were staring at the clock, thus removing the previous thoughts from her mind.

"I did it!" He bounced on the balls of his feet. "I went the toilet!"

Her smile grew to mimic the one JJ wore from behind her son.

"You did?" Henry nodded eagerly. "Well done, big boy!" Her hand ruffled his hair, handing the car back to him.

"Momma said that because I did it I can have ice cream when you're done here!" He smiled happily.

"Actually." JJ cut in. "I said that we could, but if Aunt Em wasn't up to it we would take her home first." She added.

Emily gave her a smile of thanks, but turned back to Henry quickly.

"I would love to come with you." Her smile grew even bigger as she got off the bed and leaved closer to Henry, as if whispering a secret to him. "And guess where the ice cream shop is?"

"Where?"

"Right by the book store."

"Can we go?" He asked.

"If mommy says yes, then you can." Emily told him.

"Please, momma, I've been a 'good boy'." Now he was milking his toilet effort for all it was worth, but it might make him go more often.

With a resounding sigh, JJ nodded.

"YAY!" He cheered, happily.

"But only one book." JJ informed him, that did not stop his cheer of happiness and his little dance.

"Well…" Came the voice from the doorway, "Seems like someone's happy." Doctor Valentine stepped into the room, a new clipboard in her hands. She smiled widely at Henry.

"I am going the book store, and getting ice cream 'cause I went potty!" He gloated happily.

"Wow. Aren't you a lucky boy." She smiled at him.

Emily sat back down on the chair by the doctor, letting JJ wrangle Henry and sit next to her.

"Well, Miss Prentiss…" The suspense, Emily was certain, was actually killing her, "We did the blood tests and I has shown your hormone levels are high, and that means there is, indeed a little baby growing inside you." Doctor Valentine smiled but JJ daren't not. Not until Emily had reacted. Either way, as long as it was a reaction.

The soft right hand reached over, and landed on her stomach. - Reaction one.

As her eyes looked up, a small smile formed on her lips. - Reaction two.

"Really?" - Reaction three. Then JJ let herself break out into a big smile, she was going to be an Aunt after all.

"Yes. We have it here, in black and white. Positive." She pointed at the word, which Emily looked at, just to make sure. "Congratulations."

"Wow."

Her eyes drifted to her stomach and she smiled again.

"Now then, down to the gritty stuff." Doctor Valentine said, when Emily finally looked back up again. Her hand joining with JJ's. "The iron tests we performed showed you have iron deficiency anaemia. It is quite common in pregnancy, and it nothing your pre-natal vitamins won't help out. But, of course we will be keeping an eye on that."

The next five minutes were filled with a long list of do's and don't's, that Emily seemed to pass by in a haze.

Pregnant.

There was a baby growing in there.

"You need to eat well, and keep up with exercise as much as possible, remember to take your vitamins. Now you can't, obviously drink, and please try not to smoke, I hope you aren't a smoker." The distant shake of Emily's head let the doctor carry on, "Now you shouldn't eat too much fast food. A little bit would be fine, but it's best to stick to all good and healthy stuff, so if you can, go for the healthier option. And no hot baths. Baby doesn't have a way of controlling it's temperature and we really cannot risk letting it warm up too much. Avoid hot weather as well, so don't stay out in the sun too long. Try to keep all stress levels down to the bare minimum, and, guessing from your job, this will be the hardest, cut your caffeine down. You don't have to fully stop, not until the seventh month at the most, but no more than one cup of coffee a day."

It seemed all of the doctors words were lost on Emily, who was still in a daze.

_Pregnant._

Luckily, Doctor Valentine handed her over a leaflet that told her all of what she had just said. Noting mentally, she told herself she needed to glance over it later.

"Now then, you told me earlier that you had experienced some bleeding, I don't think it will be a main worry, but, to be on the safe side, I would really like to do a scan, just to make sure. It's better now to pick up on something than later."

Emily now gave a nod, her ears picking up at the worry hidden in the Doctor's voice.

To be quite honest, everything seemed a blare to her.

The next thing she remembered were hearing the words.

"Look, Henry, there's your cousin." From JJ, as she held her son on her hip and Emily's hand with her right hand still.

The gel, as she had saw on many shows, was cold, but it did not care. All she wanted, no _needed _to hear were those words. And they came.

"And everything is actually fine. There is nothing wrong from what I'm seeing, and it looks like baby is doing just fine."

_Fine._

Her baby was not doing _just fine._ Her baby was doing perfect.

And it was going to stay that way, even if she had to take drastic measures.

But for now, it seemed, all she needed to do, was take her many copies of the scan pictures into her purse, and take her nephew for a celebratory ice cream and book. After all, he did deserve it. And who knows, the practice would come in handy some day.


	7. Play Days Gone Wrong

**A/N. Thank you so much for the feedback on my last chapter. Eight reviews for one chapter O.O I have been smiling so much!**

**Hopefully I will reach my goal of fifty reviews by the end of this story.**

**I know, things have been getting kind of fluffy and sweet, with Emily and Henry bonding, and to be quite honest, that was not even in my original plan, but that's the way the story wants to go. **

**This chapter is a little more… violent? But not as much as I'd like. There will be a lot more… and a 'small' incident in upcoming chapters. **

**Another side note, Henry doesn't really talk like he is the age I gave him (and have forgotten... Which means I'm not going to mention it until I find out) but I'm not really one for children's speech. 'Specially since my four year old Goddaughter really doesn't talk like a child...**

**I would also like to say now that this story is most likely to develop into a Morgan/Prentiss story, I really hope that doesn't lose me readers, and I am story if it does.**

**Rant over. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 7: Play Days Gone Wrong**

The car slowly pulled up outside of JJ's house at half past twelve the next Saturday. She smiled kindly as the front door was flung back by a quite hyperactive brunette little boy. He bounced over to the car , JJ on his tail, scolding him for running off without her permission. She then warned him about what if it had not been Emily in that car. What it f it were a bad, man, a bad man coming t o take him away. That's when Henry's bottom lip started to quiver, and tears formed in his eyes.

"Sorry Mommy! I didn't think." He looked to his small blue converse shoes, ashamed of himself. "I know, baby. It's okay. But next time, stop and think before running off and doing something like that. Alright?" Her hand found the little boy's chubby cheeks, wiping the tears away carefully.

Henry gave a sad nod. "I promise, Mommy."

"Okay, sweetheart, Let's get you in Auntie Emily's car, ey?" With one last wipe of his cheeks she wiped his she remove the tears and gave him a small kiss.

Emily watched fondly from the car, smiling the whole time, even despite her Nephews' distress. It was kind of adorable.

He could not wait to see her.

Then her mind wondered... That soon would be here. Glancing downwards, she looked to her stomach with a smile.

Her hand reached to relax softly on the still flat surface, smiling ever so wildly. Her baby.

"Auntie Emily!" A little voice came, and dragged Emily away from the haze she was in.

"Hey, Mr. You all excited for today?" Her smile broadened as she saw JJ begin to help Henry into a car seat she had just plopped onto the back seat.

"Yeah!"

"Good. So then, where to first? I was thinking we could go to the bookstore, and then, if it's still sunny, we go to the park, yeah?" Henry gave an eager nod.

"Can I pick out my own book?" His eyes glistened in the sunlight, and Emily truly saw how excited he was for the day.

"Of course you can. Now give Mommy a kiss and hug and we'll be off, right?" Glancing in the mirror, she gave JJ a warm smile as she was pulled into her sons arms.

"Love you, mommy." Henry said.

"Love you too, baby. Behave." Warned JJ, then she looked back to Emily in the front seat.

"Don't worry, I'll have him home for five at the latest. Do whatever you please all day."

"Thanks. Remember, call if you need me. I'll only be spending a day with Will, probably catching up on some junk." JJ passed a small wink to Emily, telling the brunette that the 'plan' was in operation. "And not too many books." She warned.

"Of course not. Don't have the shelve space for it." Emily pulled a light tongue at JJ before giving her her own wink. "Have a good day."

"You too." JJ smiled, messing up Henry's hair slightly, "And you be good, listen to Auntie Emily. See you later, Sweetie." She gave him another kiss before checking he was buckled in properly, then closed the car door.

She waited, standing on the front step as Emily turned the key in the ignition. Henry waved by happily to her and then the car was out of her drive.

Sighing, she went back inside, making sure her phone was on her at all times before calling up the stairs.

"Will, he's gone. Operation 'bookshelves' has begun!"

Her boyfriend came down the stairs, wearing a big smile. He laughed at her.

"'Operation bookshelves'. Really, JJ?" She rolled her eyes and gave him a kiss.

"Come on, we need to get a move on."

Will reached over and grabbed his keys and phone, leaving to the car.

.

Emily drove happily down the road, looking for a parking space outside the bookstore. Her eyes locked onto an empty space, one for Parents with children. Well, she had a child with her, and one on the way. Giving a shrug within her mind, Emily parked. Reaching out, her arm took a hold of her purse which was in the passenger seat before looking back to Henry. The smile fell at Henry's sad face.

"Henry, honey, what's wrong?" Her heart stopped. Maybe she needed to call JJ.

Henry bit his lower lip, upset on his face.

"Honey, if something is wrong you need to tell Auntie Emily."

He still did not tell her.

Carefully, Emily got out of her side of the car, going around to the little boys side, opening the door and turning his head so he faced her.

"Henry, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" The subtle shake of his head was not unnoticed. "Do you not want to do this?" That's when his eyes shot up to look at her's. It almost startled her. Almost.

"Yeah!" He shouted.

"Okay, then why so sad?" Her hand lightly rubbed at the top of his arm. "You can tell me."

"I... I just miss Mommy." Emily's smile slowly came back to her face.

"Henry, it's okay to miss Mommy. But just think, we're going to go in here, get some books, I'm going to take you over to that McDonalds and we'll have some lunch, play in the park for an hour, and then you can go home and tell Mommy all about our day. It'll be like making a story of our own!"

There was silence, where Emily could see Henry was just running over it all in his head.

"Like a book?" She nodded.

"Just like a book." Slowly she began to unbuckle his seatbelt. "Ready? There's a big world of stories right behind those doors." His eyes went wide.

"Do they have dragons?" Henry was intrigued.

Clutching onto Emily's left hand, he let her lock the car up and then began the slow walk towards the doors. Even though they were virtually outside the store, it still seemed to take forever, especially to the little boy.

"I think they will. Dragons, and many different lands. And all sorts of characters!"

"Wow." Henry said the only thing he could at that moment. It sounded so marvellous!

"Yeah. Ready?"

As she asked, it became apparent to him that they had stopped outside the doors.

"Ready." He gave her a brave smile, like he was about to brave a big new world.

"Go on then." At that moment, Emily dropped his little hand, nodding her head towards the doors, she told him to open them.

Cautiously he pushed it with a lot of mite (and a small amount of pushing from Emily) then he stopped and took in the entire scene in front of him. Books. That's all he could see. Books and people. It's like what he saw in the cartoons, with the dollar signs in people's eyes, except, now he just had books.

"We need to find a sign that says 'Children's'." Emily said, pulling him from his revere.

He looked up to her, and noticed that there was a checkout kiosk to her side. As he looked up, he could see a cafe on an upper floor. At least that explained the smell of his Mommy and Daddy's rotten coffee's.

"Children's." He repeated. I get it.

"See that sign there?" Emily asked, pointing to the large sign that said a list of all the sections and a map.

"Yeah."

"Let's look."

As fast as his blue converse clad feet would carry him, Henry raced to the sign. Emily was at his side with only a few steps.

"Okay, we need to find the one that begins with a 'C'. You see, this list here?" She pointed. Henry eagerly nodded. "Go on then, look."

There was a moment, where she watched the little boys thoughts as his tongue stuck out from between his lips in concentration.

"...There's a 'C'!" He exclaimed, bouncing on the tips of his toes.

Emily leaned down to look.

"It is!" She read it, 'Classics'. "Now we're looking for the one that says 'C' 'H'. Can you find that one?"

Another moment of thought from the boy.

"There there!" He repeated over and over, pointing. And indeed, this time he had found the children's section.

"What's the number next to it?"

"It's a one and a three..." Another thought. "Thirteen!"

Henry and Emily now sat on a red couch in the children's section. Henry flipping through the pages of a dragon book, Emily had just helped him to find. A pile of dinosaur books sat on the seat next to him. Over his other side, Emily was flipping mindlessly through a 'Where's Wally' book, finding the hardest ones and setting about finding the damn man in red and black. Every so often, she would glance up to see Henry's face wide with awe as he looked at each picture.

"See that..." She pointed to the large writing under the picture. "It says: 'And the mighty dragon swooped down towards the Princess."

"Yeah?" His eyes glistened.

"I told you. It's a story book. Every page tells you a little more."

Henry nodded.

"Why don't you start looking for some books that you like, yeah?"

"Okay."

Letting her eyes leave the small boy, she looked down to the page. The break away from the never-ending task of looking for the small man seemed to help as her eyes immediately locked on him. She smiled.

"Found you." She muttered.

"Hmm?" Henry looked up, from where he was now flipping through the pages of dinosaurs.

"Sorry, sweetie." Apologised Emily.

"What 'cha looking at?" He asked.

"Oh, this is 'Where's Wally', see there's a little man and his friends hidden on each page. You need to find them." To prove her point she showed him where Wally was. "Do you want a go?" Henry did not answer, but she could tell from the look in his eyes that he wanted to. "Here. I'll be right back. See who else you can find."

"Where are you going?" Henry asked, never taking his eyes away from the task of looking for any of those annoying friends.

"Only over there." Emily pointed to the shelves of children's books. "You'll see me all the time, okay? Don't wonder off." Henry nodded. His finger now scanned over the pages, looking, searching, then it stopped.

"Found one!" He cried happily.

"Yeah? Who?" Emily bent back down in front of him, looking where his finger was pointing. "Oh, the wizard. Clever man. Now see if you can find the rest. There's a lot more pages too."

Henry had to make sure. He flipped through the book and saw there was a ton.

"I'll be two seconds." Emily smiled at Henry, gave him a kiss and then walked over to the children's books. Scanning over all of their titles and authors.

After a couple of minutes, her eyes fell onto some children's books that seemed as if they would be helpful. The front of the book did claim to help reading skills. Quickly she scanned through the five first level reading books. Simple. One words. As the series went on there were more words added. Picking the five of the small books, five phonics books that matched and the set of working books, she added them to an ever growing pile.

Right, that was JJ's money covered. She had asked specifically for some things that would help Henry to learn to read and write. This seemed to do the trick. Now onto what she was looking for.

Another scan fell over the books and she found them a lot more faster this time.

"Roald Dhal." She smiled. Which book should she chose for him?

She pondered for a second or so, during which she turned to look back at the little boy immersed in his 'Where's Wally' book. Glancing to beside him, she remembered what he was like over finding tales about dragons and elves, witches and wizards.

"Perfect." Adding to the pile, she placed 'The Witches' right on the top of it.

With a small sense of a struggle she carried the pile back to the little boy.

"Hey." He said when she sat next to him. "What 'cha got?" Curiously, he asked.

"Well, I got quite a few books for you."

"Yeah?" Henry smiled.

"Yeah. Mommy told me to get you these ones," She pointed to the bottom of the pile, "And I found one of the ones I told you about the other day. 'The Witches'."

"Cool!" Henry grinned. "What are the ones Mommy got?" Placing 'The Witches' in a new pile after looking at the cover and glancing at a few pictures.

"Well, she said you needed some books to help you to read. So that's what we've got." His little brow furrowed.

"You mean, I'll be able to read?" Henry exclaimed.

"Someday soon, yeah." Emily smiled, her hand landing on his back.

"Will I be able to read to the baby?" The brown eyes fell to Emily's stomach, not really understanding how a baby could be in there. But he had saw it on the screen.

"Of course you can. You're going to be a great big cousin!" Resisting the urge to wrap a hand around her middle and hide her baby away from the child's gaze, she forced a smile. Why was she acting so hostile? Henry was tiny, of course he could not harm the baby! She gave a sigh, "Did you pick your book yet?"

"Um... I like this one." He pointed back to the Wally one, "But I have already done some." Shrugging, he looked back to the page that lay open.

"Well, you know. There are lots of Wally books. And I bet you haven't done them. Why don't we go look, yeah?"

"Yeah!" Emily helped him off of the seat, before grabbing the pile of books and following him.

"Those ones." She pointed to the bottom right hand corner. "Yeah. There."

"There are so many!" He exclaimed.

"There are a lot."

"This one." He decided, straight away, knowing that if he looked through the book, he'd only begin to find the weird man. No, just chose and go.

"That looks like a good choice. But you can get one more book if you'd like." She reminded him, knowing the promise of two books on the phone the other day was probably forgotten.

"Oh yeah!" He paused. "I don't want another Wally."

"What book do you want then?"

"...You said something about a chocolate factory?"

Emily then grinned.

"'Charlie and the chocolate factory', good choice. It's right there." Emily pointed to the book and Henry plucked it out. "You going to carry them to the counter yourself?" A nod. "Okay then, let's go.

.

By the time they had arrived at the park it was three o'clock. Just the right time as everything seemed to be empty. Smiling, Emily let Henry open the gate and rush inside before following him around every single peice of apparatus he managed to go on. First the slide, which he laughed gleefully on. Then the sea saw which Emily had to push on the other end. The monkey bars, she had to carry him through. Roundabouts she had to give a big push and the climbing frame, she had to rescue Henry from after only a few steps, he realised he really did not like the height of it. Pulling Henry from the swing she was previously pushing him in, Emily looked at the time on her phone. Four o'clock. JJ will be going out of her mind.

"Henry, I'm just going over to that bench for a few minutes. You okay playing?"

"Yeah. Me and 'Lyssa are playing 'tag'." He grinned.

A short while ago a father and his little girl entered the park. She must have been a year or so older than Henry, but she invited him to play with her. Her two blonde braids whipped around as they chased one another. She glanced again at the little boy, making sure he was still in sight. Indeed he was, both children now making things difficult for the other and using obstacles. The first being the slide.

Looking away, her eyes found a lighting up phone that stated JJ was calling. Funny, she did not remember putting it on silent.

"Hey." Emily smiled.

"Hi, Em. How are things going?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, we're just playing in the park, which is why I was about to ring you. Can we make it a bit later?" Em asked.

"That's why I was calling. We didn't managed to find the bookshelves until three, and Will, being the guy he is, won't admit he is having trouble putting them up." JJ laughed, and Emily heard Will curse in the background. She guessed he had just messed up another thing.

"It's fine. How late do you mean?"

"At this rate, tomorrow morning." JJ joked, but Emily did not see it as that. Tonight Aiden would be getting home at around ten. "No, I'm thinking around half six, seven?"

"Oh, sure. That's fine. I'll make him some pasta for dinner." She was so relieved; that was one less argument with Aiden tonight.

"Sounds good. I'll call you when you can bring him home, alright?"

"Yeah, sure. I best go and save him from the climbing frame. See you later, JayJe. Good luck!" She teased.

"Thanks, Em. Bye. Give Henry a kiss from me!" JJ called down the phone and then Emily hung up, rescuing the little boy from the climbing frame.

"Boys stink. You can't even make it to the top of the frame!" Alyssa teased.

Henry, now in Emily's arms looked hurt.

"'Lyssa." Her father warned her. The blonde child hung her head in shame, climbing down the frame, jumping off at the bottom.

"Sorry Daddy." She gave him a butter wouldn't melt smile.

"Come on, Mom's making dinner. You need to get bathed before it." He gave a smile to Emily and the little girl waved to Henry, who was far too stubborn to wave back before leaving the park. The father shot Emily a glare for her 'son's' refusal. She ignored it.

"Come on, Sweetie." She sat at the park bench, a still broken Henry in her lap. "Are you okay?" He gave her a stubborn nod. "What do you want to do now? I think we should go back to my house, yeah? Get a quick bath, watch some TV and I'll make you some dinner." She attempted to wipe some of the dirt off of his cheeks.

"When can I see Mommy?" He asked. His little voice quivering.

"Soon. I promise you will see her soon. And she's got a surprise for you."

"What kind of surprise?" He bubbled.

"Ah, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, would it?" Emily nudged him slightly, "Come on." She carried him back out of the park and headed towards the park.

.

When Emily arrived out front of her apartment building, there was a sinking feeling in her stomach. Something telling her not to go up there. Just take Henry and go to Garcia's for the night. She shook the feeling away. Telling herself she could handle it if there was someone dangerous up there. Aiden's car was not even in it's usual parking space, a good sign.

Unbuckling the little boy, she took the bags of books up with her, knowing, if anything, looking at the pictures would keep him entertained for the next couple of hours.

It seemed like the odds were in her favour. For once, the hellish elevator that chose to work and when not to work, actually was functioning. She felt relieved, those three flights of stairs were not looking all too appealing, especially with the child on her hip and book bags in her hand.

As the elevator arrived at the floor, Emily walked around to her apartment door and opened it. Only one lock was on. That should have been the first sign, but she had told herself that maybe she had not locked up as securely as she would have liked to. It was nothing to panic about. Never the less, she poked her head around the door, checking for danger. Apart from the broken vase on the kitchen floor (which had been there this morning when her and Aiden had argued over her going out with Henry or not), nothing looked out of place.

"Why don't you go through to the living room." She told him, watching him toddle away.

Emily then began the futile task of cleaning away the broken glass. Each piece clanged against another as it was scooped up and dumped into a trash can.

Then she got some pasta out of her cupboard, putting it in the pan, adding the water and salt and putting it on the oven on a light simmer, Emily then walked from the room, book bags in hand, to check on Henry.

She wished she had not had the bags in her hand when she arrived in that room, because, when she did arrive, her eyes locked onto the one man she was hoping she did not have to see. Aiden sat next to Henry on the couch, turning on a channel for him. She dropped the bags at her own feet.

That made him look at her, the look he gave was fury.

Before she could process why he was angry, she looked Henry over, making sure there were no marks on the little boy's skin, no silent tears making their way down his cheeks. Nothing. He seemed unharmed. She wishes she would be able to say the same thing about herself tomorrow morning...

**This was a result of me wanting to test out my Write Or Die Desktop Edition. And I can tell you, it was quite effective. ****J**

**I hope you liked the chapter. Bit of a cliff hanger, I know.**

**Review and I might just make Aiden be a little bit nicer to Emily in the next chapter? :D**


	8. Worried About Em

**Well, I received a bunch of reviews, in record time as well, but I am unsure if they were to stop Aiden being so mean to Emily, especially after one specified that he should still be nasty.**

**I also figured since everyone reviewed in like a day, and it was all really nice feedback that I should update a little sooner than planned.**

**I really do apologise for the typo's in this chapter as my laptop decided to die on me last night and now I am writing off of the desktop, which I haven't used in quite a while. So, new keyboard means quite a few mistakes. Even though I do try and proof read them out.**

**Also, yesterday I uploaded a new story 'Goodnight, Elle', if you like Elle and Gideon as a couple you should go and read it. If not, no worries. **

**Chapter Eight: Worried About Em.**

The anger in Aiden's eyes sent shivers down every part of her body. It terrified her. Not only for herself, and that little baby she was carrying, but for Henry. She just prayed that Aiden would not lay a single finger on him. And for her own sake, she hoped he was not witnessed to any of Aiden's violence.

"Aunt Emily!" He happily cried. "Uncle Aiden said he will take me to the DVD shop and we can pick a film!"

Emily was unclear which part frightened her more. Leaving Henry alone with him, or the fact the little boy now considered him his Uncle.

"Cool!" She smiled at him, a fake smile, the one she had perfected. "But you need to get bathed first and eat dinner." Emily warned him. Hoping all of those gave them enough time for JJ to call.

Henry gave her a pout, "Okay." Then he smiled, "But after that I can?"

"Of course."

"Em, a word, in the kitchen." Aiden's tone was threatening.

"Sure. I'll be right back, okay, Sweetie?"

Henry gave a distant nod, from where his attention had been drawn away by a TV show.

Cautiously, Emily made the steps into the kitchen, Aiden only a few paces behind her every time.

"I didn't know you were bringing him here." Was the first thing he said.

"Sorry, JJ got a bit off plan with the bookshelves. He'll only be here for an hour, two at the most." Her words were mumbled as the looked to the kitchen floor, avoiding his stare.

"That is not good enough, Emily." Aiden warned.

"I know." Tears grew in the bottoms of her eyes, and she bit her lip to stop herself from sobbing out.

"We were going to dinner tonight, and now that selfish bitch has ruined our plans!" He spat out.

Dinner? Well that was the first she had heard of it.

"First you let JJ walk all over you like that. I am telling you, she best be paying for her babysitter!"

Emily did not know what hurt more, the harsh words he was spitting about her best friend, or the strong hand that had now wrapped around her arm. She refrained from crying out.

"Aiden, you're hurting me." She quietly said.

"You deserve it!" The grip tightened. "You're lucky it's not worse, God knows you deserve that too! I thought when that foul blonde was fired from the BAU, I would never have to see her again, but here we go, with her walking all over you once again."

"She... She's my best friend." Emily said, timidly.

"Best friend." He scoffed, "She is just using you for the free babysitting. Her and her stupid asshole of a boyfriend need to learn you will not be there for their every call!"

And with that he threw Emily against the side, knocking her against the cooker along the way.

She cried out as the pan of boiling hot water spilled all over her wrist and arm.

Aiden moved his hand off of her other arm, leaving a visible red hand mark, and wrapped his fingers around her throat.

"Well wasn't that clumsy." He glared at her, "Emily can't do a single thing right."

In a moment, small footsteps were heard padding out of the living room and into the kitchen. A small little voice followed.

"Auntie Emily?" Henry asked, concerned. Emily knew he had heard her cry out.

Aiden had immediately let go of Emily, letting her catch her breath and cradle her burnt, red hand.

"Emily's fine. She just had a little accident. Why don't we go and watch some TV while she cleans up, yeah?" Aiden said, giving Henry a smile that made him feel a slight bit uncomfortable. He shifted on his little foot, rubbing some more mud from the park off of the bottom of his shoes onto the laminate kitchen floor.

The small eyes shifted to look into Emily's yet they failed to. She had turned her back to him.

"I'm fine. Go on, baby." Her voice was groggy and raw.

Henry really did not want to leave his Aunt, but Mommy had said to do as Auntie Emily says and if she told him to go, he should do. After giving a small nod, he turned and walked back into the room.

"You should clean this place up. God knows how I can love someone as messy as you." Aiden quirked, following Henry.

It took all of Emily's will not to grab the little boy and run far away. But she could not, no, that would mean admitting something was wrong. So she did all she could. She began to wipe up the water off the floor, ignoring the burning of her hand, Tears over flowed from her eyes and she was quite grateful she was alone; No one would see how weak she was.

After putting some new water and pasta in the pan, and cleaning up the little boy's dirt marks, Emily forcefully pried Henry away from the TV to get a wash. Luckily, she had a pair of pyjamas already in her wardrobe for him from his last sleepover. That was oh so long ago. Right when she first started to date Aiden. She hoped they still fit.

As she watched the little boy splash gleefully in the bubble bath, she turned to the bathroom cabinet, and began to pick up some of the creams she had there. One must work for burns. She carefully read the back, and chose which one would be best to use. Finally applying it to the raw skin, she almost sighed at the instant relief of the coolness the cream had given her.

"What happened to your hand?" Henry asked, curiously.

"Oh. I, um, I just had an accident with dinner. It's fine now though." Emily gave him a reassuring smile which told the little boy to go back and play with the 'toys' Emily had let him use in the bath.

"It looks painful." The silence that had filled the steaming room was broken only a moment later, just as Henry bobbed one of the bath ducks Garcia had given Emily.

"It's fine. Don't you go worrying." Rubbing a hand over his messy flop of hair she added, "Besides, I think we've both been in the wars today, don't you." With one finger she pointed at the small cut on his knee.

"Yeah."

Carefully, Emily smoothed a hand over his cheek, "Fall over in the park?" He nodded and relief filled her. "I have some special band-aids to help that, don't you worry."

Henry gave her a brave smile.

"Best be getting out now, dinner should be almost done."

She hoped, knowing sometimes Aiden liked to be a little spiteful and turn the oven down so it took her a long amount of time to re-make all of the food, or if she did not notice, it gave him an extra reason to beat her.

Hopefully he had not messed, especially when Henry would be eating it.

Dinner seemed to go quite a success. The food was actually cooked right, for once, and the silence that usually fell over her and Aiden as they ate, was filled with Henry recalling all of his day to Aiden, and then telling Emily what he had done at school that week.

"Can we go get a DVD now?" Was the question that stopped her heart.

"Maybe I should just call Mommy, I think you can go home now." Emily smiled, but it dropped when she saw the disappointment on his face. "We can watch DVDs another time, yeah? Maybe over at Auntie Pen's house!"

"Yeah!"

Her cell phone rang, which was a grateful interruption that she thanked so well.

"Hey." Emily said, happy to hear JJ's voice on the other end.

"Hi, we've just finished. Do you want me to come and get him?" JJ asked.

Emily looked to Henry as he bounced out of the room and went back to look through his new books.

"Um, no, I can drop him off."

The glare from the other side of the table made her change her mind.

"On second thoughts, maybe you should come and get him." There was a tone in her voice, which worried JJ, making her think she was being forced to say something she did not want to say.

"Emily? Is there someone there?" All her years of police training came into act. "Just say 'yes' and I will get someone round there."

"No, JJ, It's just me, Henry and Aiden."

Aiden, that made JJ's heart stop.

"Alright, I'll be over soon to get him." Whether she meant Henry or Aiden, JJ was unsure.

"Great, see you soon. Bye." Emily hung up and looked down to he table. She saw the figure of Aiden stand up and walk around to her, pressing a finger deep in her shoulder blade, she bit her lip to stop herself from crying out.

"Good Emily." Patronised Aiden, talking to her as if she were a dog and an infant at the same time. "Now you're going to wait for JJ to come over, you're going to tell her that maybe next time she should find another person to watch her son, and tell her you never want to speak to her again."

"But... I'm not... No... There is no way I am doing that!" She cried.

His finger dug deeper into her

"You will do as I say, Emily." The voice was cold, and his other hand landed on her stomach in a thump, "Or I can make things happen that will make you very, very sad."

A lump formed in her throat and Emily thought she may throw up.

"Okay." She answered, and tried to stop her breathing so deeply that her stomach moved. Not wanting to push her baby anywhere near him.

"Good." Tenderly, he kissed her ear and then walked away, leaving a silently crying Emily sitting at the dining table. Going over the words that she would have to say to her best friend in her head.

Emily never moved from her spot at the table, instead she sat there, picking at the flaking skin of her burned hand. She winced each time she did so, but it was something to keep her distracted.

Her thoughts wondered to how the hell she actually had gotten herself into this situation. Dating a psycho and actually having a baby with him. She knew it was not right.

And she was just being a pushover. No one could ever tell her what to do, ever, so what was so different about Aiden?

Then she knew what she had to do. She needed to tell someone, get help and get the hell away from him before he laid a hand on her baby. But she could not do it right now. No, not with Henry there, and definitely not with JJ about to come over. That would blow things up completely, and who knew what would happen and who would get hurt. No, she would have to wait a while. Maybe when she went into work this week she could have a word with Hotch? No. She could never tell her boss that. Rossi? He was always like a dad to her... Still, no. Morgan? He would help her, and probably beat Aiden to the ground in the process.

Then would come the sympathetic stares and the signs of weakness they would all see.

Definitely not happening.

She would have to deal with this on her own, and if anyone asked, Aiden got a job, far away and she did not want to go with him. There is no weakness in those words.

Nodding, her mind decided, she thought over what she would have to say again...

And again.

Then one more time until she knew she had to stop.

If she cried any more, and repeated those words she knew she would definitely throw up.

A knock pulled her out of her thoughts, thankfully.

Or not so thankfully.

Alone with her thoughts or admitting to JJ she never wanted to see her again... What was worse?

Time to find out.

As careful as she could, Emily stopped in the hallway, pulling up her turtleneck top a little higher to hide the bruise on her neck, then she made sure nothing else was visible. Her hand was still on show, but that could easily be explained away as an accident. Then she opened the door.

"Henry, Mommy's here. Get your stuff." Emily called, trying to ignore the pain each word caused her on her sore throat.

JJ gave her a smile and walked a little further into the house.

Checking around for Aiden at first, then she spoke.

"Are you okay, Emily?" She asked.

"I'm fine JJ, we've had a great day. Henry had a ball." Change of topic meant she was far from okay.

"You know, if you have a problem I am always here to talk. Maybe we can drop Henry off and go to a cafe?" She offered.

Emily bit her lip, it was now or never, "Actually JJ," She looked around the room, knowing Aiden was in the other room, listening to their words intently, "My problem... It's you." Her heart shattered into a million pieces at seeing the despair and confusion on her best friends face.

"What?" Was all she could say.

"I... I don't want to see you any more. I don't think I can trust you. Take Henry and leave, please."

JJ saw the tears in her best friend's, no ex-best friend's, eyes, and it killed her. She might not have been a profiler, but she knew when Emily was doing something she really did not want to do.

"Emily, whatever it is, or whoever is making you say these things, I can help." Her hand reached out to touch Emily's arm and the brunette winced away from her touch.

"Please, JJ, just go. Don't make this any harder than it already is."

"Emily, you were talking to me this morning, and the other day at the baby scan you were fine with me then. I know you don't want to do this, just please tell me!" JJ begged.

"Leave, JJ." This time her words were stern, and she accompanied them with a glare.

"Okay. But you know where I am when you realise what a big mistake you've made." JJ said, with a sigh.

"Mommy!" Henry came bounding out of the living room, Aiden carrying the book bags.

"Hey, little man. How was your day?" She placed a kiss in his hair as she picked him up and took the bags from Aiden with disgust.

"Fun! Aunt Emily said we can watch DVDs at Aunt Pen's soon!" He grinned.

"Did she?" JJ gave a mock gasp. "Emily?" Her voice cracked, and the brunette hated to see JJ in tears. But there was nothing she could do about it, on the verge of tears herself.

"You heard her, go." Aiden said, and that frightened her more than anything.

"Sure." She walked away to the door and Emily followed her.

Enveloping JJ in a hug for the last time, then giving Henry a kiss.

"Sorry." She whispered in the blonde's ear. "Bye, Sweetie." Emily gave a small smile to Henry.

Then she closed the front door, and broke down in tears.

**A little shorter than I intended, but I really hate typing on the desktop. That's why I knew I had to update, so that you guys know if I don't update in a while, it's just the problem with the laptop. **

**Trust me, things are FAR from over with Emily. **

**Review if you liked it, review if you hated it, and definitely review if you hate Aiden as much as I do. **


	9. In The Wars

**Wow, 11 reviews on the last chapter. Amazing. Thank you guys so much, it means a lot to me. And I finally made it to 50. YAY! One goal accomplished.**

**Sorry about it taking a while for me to update, this week has been a crazy one: First my dad returns home from Colchester after being gone for six months because of my Nan's illness. But I get to see him today, at last. Also it was my goddaughter's school fair, and I somehow managed to end up with goldfish, my first real pet. So Prentiss and Greenaway say hi! And lastly, it was my baby cousins second birthday, so I was at the zoo on Sunday… The first time I have ever saw a giraffe (my favourite animal) Wow. **

**So yeah, everything's been a bit hectic. But I gave myself a deadline of the 7th****, and I am determined to meet it.**

**Ramble over:**

**Chapter Nine: In The Wars**

The drive home for JJ was unusually quiet. A quiet she was happy for. Thinking through all of those things Emily had said to her. It had really hurt, even if it was not true. On the other hand, the quiet worried her. As she checked the mirror, she found Henry was awake and staring out of the window... He was keeping something from her, either that or she knew something had happened with Emily today. Probably save the little boy from his worry, she spoke first."Henry." Slowly, he looked at her. "How was your time at Aunt Emily's?" "It was okay."Okay? Normally he was buzzing with excitement."Did you get some good books at the store?" JJ finally asked."Yeah." "Henry, has something happened that you need to tell me about?" He looked up in shock, but shook his head."Are you sure? How'd you get the cut on your knee?" JJ swore if Aiden had laid a single finger in him, she would shoot him herself, but for now she needed to take things slow and steady. Not scare Henry."I fell, in the park. Emily said we'd both been in the wars." he laughed slightly at the memory."Why, what happened to Emily?" "Her hand, she had an accident making dinner." At least it was a start."Did you see anything else, Henry?"

There was a moments silence, which Henry avoided JJ's eyes. Turning his attention onto one of the cup holders attached to his car seat.

"Aunt Emily said you have a surprise for me!" He finally said, smiling up at JJ.

"Yeah, baby. But you have to wait until we get home to see it."

Quiet fell over the vehicle once again, leaving JJ to ponder on if she should press her son further. Obviously it was something he did not want to talk about, or even was told not to. That worried her further. But Henry seemed to be trying to bury it away in his mind.

With a final sigh she decided to leave the little boy alone for tonight, noting to take him to see Garcia, who had managed to form a bond with him. Surely he would tell her.

Instead, JJ let her worry for the brunette profiler take over her mind. She had just left her. Alone, with Aiden. Emily and her baby.

Tears pooled in the bottoms of her eyes as she replayed over all of the harsh and horrible words Emily had said.

She shook her head, no, not Emily, Aiden. Emily, her best friend Emily, would never say those words. Emily had been forced to and there was not a damned chance in hell that JJ was going to lie back and watch from the sideline as he abused her best friend.

Henry's eyes lit up as they pulled into their driveway, seeing his Dad standing in the doorway, "Daddy!" He cried.

Will walked over to the car as it stopped and began to get his son out of the car, "Did you have a good day, buddy?"

"I sure did! We got lots of books!" Henry pointed to the bags on the seat next to him.

"Wow. That's so many!" Will looked up to see JJ's tear stained face, and his heart crumble. "Go in, but don't go to your room. We'll be in in a second."

Two small feet raced off towards the house. Looking up as JJ got out of her side of the car, he sighed.

"Jen, what's wrong?" Leaving the bags for the time being, he went around to his wife and enveloped her in a hug.

JJ said nothing, just cried into him.

"You need to tell me, sweetheart." Will smoothed down some of her hair, waiting for the sobs to die down slightly.

"It's…" JJ finally began to say, pulling out of his chest.

"Mommy, Daddy, come on!" Henry bounced in the doorway.

"I'll tell you later. Let's just get him to bed first."

"I'm not going to forget, Jen." Will assured her, quietly as she began the walk into the house.

"I don't expect you to. But this will be easier without little ears listening in."

"Alright. I'll just get these." He finally said, giving her a kiss and grabbing the bags from the car.

There was a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, something that told him he really was not going to like a single word of what JJ was going to tell him later.

.

"She said that, to you?" Will asked, open mouthed after JJ recalled her conversation with Emily.

"Yeah… But I don't think she wanted to, you know." A soft tear trickled down her cheek.

"Jen, she as good as told you and Henry to never go near her again. How the hell can she not mean it?" Will's tone was full with anger and hatred, which made JJ sadder, because his anger was at the complete wrong person.

"Aiden." JJ could see Will physically shiver, knowing he, like the rest of them, really did not like the vibe he gave off, "Emily looked like it was harder for her to say it, like she was being forced to. And then Aiden jumped in, and told me that if Emily said I should go, I should leave. I think he's making her say all of these things, Will. I don't know how. She seems terrified of him, and I don't want her with him, especially not with the baby…"

"Baby?" Will asked, this being the first time he had heard of this also.

"Yeah, Em's pregnant."

He looked down to his lap; that just made it ten times worse, "and you think Aiden is what, exactly?"

"Abusing her. Physically and mentally. I've saw it all before."

Will looked into her eyes with his own set, his, however, where filled with questions and denial, "Jen, you can't just jump to those conclusions."

"Will, Henry said that she had an 'accident' while making dinner, her hand is messed up, she's been wearing turtle necks to hide something, that and she completely doesn't trust the men on the team any more. She's pulling away from them. Almost as if she is scared of men all together. I have saw everything she does, when one of them talks, she backs away, winces as if she is remembering something Aiden has done to her." Tears were creating a dark purple wet patch on JJ's top, but she did not care at the moment. "We have to help her."

"We can't do that. We can't help her unless she admits that something is happening, Jen."

JJ gave a sigh, "How do you suppose we do that, then?"

"Honestly?" Will gave a sigh of his own as JJ nodded, "Hotch. If she's getting intimidated by men, he should be able to get her to talk."

"By scaring it out of her?" Exclaimed JJ, shock covering her face. "We can't do that!"

"Jen, listen to me baby, it may be the only way. And when she is back to the normal Emily Prentiss we all know and love, she will thank you for doing so." Will took both of JJ's hands into his own. "You need to call him."

JJ shook her head.

"Jen, listen, if we don't, and we can't stop him from doing whatever it is he is doing to her, she will be at risk. Both Emily and the baby. And God knows how far Aiden is willing to go. She is in serious danger."

That finally got through to her and she gave a nod, plucking her cell from her pocket.

"Okay then, you call Aaron, I'm going to the store to get you some ice-cream and a few crappy chick-flicks." JJ gave a small smile, "I know, you love me. I love you too, baby."

Unbeknownst to the two parents, on the landing at the top of the stairs, sat a very emotional and scared little boy. Shaking from his tears. Worry was consuming him about his Aunt Emily; she could be in serious trouble. Aiden will hurt her… He sobbed again, but JJ was in the kitchen forcing herself to dial the number of her former boss and did not hear him.

Picking himself up on his two feet, he walked away, a scruffy old teddy bear clutched in his hand. He climbed himself into bed rocking his body with small sobs until he fell into a nightmare filled slumber.

.

That Monday morning was an awful one for Aaron Hotchner. Firstly, Jack was sick. He had been sent home from school after only being there for an hour. The eldest Hotchner did not know where to put his son tomorrow. Secondly, when he rang Jessica to see if she would mind watching Jack (which obviously worked out as she was watching him now), they had a massive argument, one that involved Haley and their son. God, he hated arguing with her.

Now, playing in his mind was the time, which it was every few minutes, as he thought about how close he was to picking his son up and getting him snuggled on the couch.

Aaron Hotchner then actually thought the unthinkable, he thought about calling in sick for the rest of the week, just to make sure that Jessica did not have to watch his son.

An annoying ring of his phone stopped him from the writing he was doing. Hotch cursed, hoping that it was not Strauss; He really could not put up with her today of all days.

"Hotchner."

"Hi, Hotch, it's JJ, I was wondering if you have spoke to Em yet…"

Hotch gave a groan, another thing to piss him off today.

"I was just about to. How about I call you later, after I've spoken to her."

JJ seemed hesitant, "Sure, Hotch. Thanks."

"Alright. Bye." He hung up and glanced out of the window.

Working at her desk, Emily was writing on case file after case file. She had not taken a break yet today, he noticed, even though it was nearly eleven and she had been in since eight. Hotch sighed, and picked up his phone.

"Prentiss." She answered, coldly. Distant.

"It's Hotch, can I see you in my office." As much as it sounded like a request, Emily knew it was not, and she fought the urge just to run away right there and then.

"Sure, Hotch." She hung up, and closed the file she was looking at.

"Trouble?" Morgan asked, teasingly.

Emily cringed, although she was facing away from him and he could not see her face, as she glanced down at her bandaged left hand. It stung like a bitch. Despite all of her attempts of getting a store brought cream for burns… She hated looking under the bandage. There lay scabs, red raw skin and some slight bleeding, it had almost killed her to get the bandage on this morning, but she knew she had to. Explaining the bandage off was far easier than them seeing the third degree burns that lay underneath.

Plucking her courage, she climbed the steps to the bosses office, knocking twice before entering.

"Take a seat." He told her, from where he was sat on his sofa, pointing next to him.

Emily's worry grew, knowing that Hotch only used the sofa when it was a personal matter. Hopefully, it was one of his own, and not one of her's.

"Pr… Emily." He stopped himself, knowing she might relate a little easier to a less professional name. "We're all very worried about you. You've been distant with all of us. Is there something going on that I need to know about?"

She shook her head.

"No, sir." Biting her lower lip, she showed Hotch that she was keeping something back.

"Emily, I am talking to you as your friend, not your boss. Please, tell me if there is something going on."

Hotch did not miss the way she winced when he tried to lay a light hand on her arm in a comforting manner.

"I… I…" Fidgeting hands told him that Emily was nervous, scared even.

"Just take your time. I'm ready when you are."

"I'm pregnant." It was a whisper, but the office was so quiet that Hotch could hear her perfectly.

"You are?" There was a smile playing at his lips. Emily nodded in response, "That's amazing, Em."

Her eyes fell back into her lap.

"Is that all you need to tell me?"

"What do you mean?"

The team knew it was not unusual for Emily to build walls around herself to keep herself and her emotions from getting out, and Hotch knew that was exactly what she was doing right now.

"Emily, I've had a phone call from JJ, she has said that you don't want to speak to her any more. She is really worried about you."

"It's nothing, Hotch, I swear. Just girly fights." Emily shrugged it off.

"Really? Because she has been saying some quite harsh things about Aiden… How is your hand, by the way?" Hotch watched as she subconsciously picked at her bandage.

"It's fine. Nothing to worry about. Silly old me. If that's all, I'll be gone."

She never waited for him to stop her, tell her to talk to him, force her. She had been forced to say and do enough things this weekend, she did not want to do any more.

Quickly, she walked straight passed the bull-pen, and into the toilets, where she broke down in tears, unable to control herself any longer.

She could not tell them.

She would not.

Then they would get hurt.

Emily had been on the wrong side of Aiden's anger, and it was not nice, she would not let any of them get in the way. Sure, Morgan, Hotch, maybe even Rossi could probably handle it. But Reid, JJ, Garcia. She shook her head. No, she would not let them get hurt.

.

Hotch watched as she left with a sigh, knowing how hard it was going to be to get through to Emily. He smoothed a hand over his face before walking back to his desk and calling JJ back.

Needless to say, she was far from happy with Hotch's attempts at getting her best friend to talk.

"JJ, you're just being irrational." Hotch told her.

JJ fumed, and slammed her own phone down, swearing that tomorrow she would go and talk face to face with the Hotchner and make him see sense.

**I know, Hotch could have been a little bit harsher, and probably would have got Emily to talk, but that's definitely not how I've got it planned. Don't worry though, things are going to be revealed within the next chapter or two.**

**If you review I promise you'll get the next chapter sooner.**


	10. Uncomfortable

**Wow, the response on the last chapter was amazing, thank you to everyone for reviewing.**

**Things are starting to pick up now, at last. It wasn't planned that way, I can assure you. The plan next to me for this chapter is completely different… -shrugs- But I like the way this turned out.**

**Chapter Ten: Uncomfortable**

The rest of the day seemed to go a little more tense for Emily; She was panicked. Hotch was far too close to finding out the secret. That would not happen. Maybe he had already called Aiden, and shouted. Gulping, she shook her head, he would not do that... Would he?

A hand landed on her shoulder, and she jumped almost out of her seat, holding back a scream of fear.

"Princess, are you okay?" That voice should have been reassuring to her, but it seemed to fill every inch of her mind with fear.

With a shake of her shoulder, Emily shrugged Morgan's hand from her, "I am fine, nothing to worry about at all. Get back to doing your own work or something."

Not waiting for him to say anything, she picked her pen up and began to write on the case file in front of her.

Morgan, however, was not willing to drop the topic at all. No, he was far from it. Instead he went about profiling the obviously shaken woman in front of him.

She was nervous... Distracted? No, she seemed to be upset, and terrified. Was she scared of him? She did jump when he was near her... Emily could not be, she had been acting this way with all of the men on the team these past weeks. Garcia, he knew she would talk to the woman, they always did have a bond. Emily, JJ and Garcia. He would have to get his Baby Girl to speak to her.

Getting up from his own seat, he walked into the dim lair of Penelope Garcia, welcomed by a strange sight of the voluptuous blonde making out frantically with none other than Kevin Lynch.

Clearing his throat, both pulled away and looked at him.

"Agent Morgan..." Kevin stuttered. "Sorry, I'll be... going?" He scurried away out of the room and Morgan chuckled in the doorway.

"Penelope Garcia, I know you two have been accepted to date even though we have rules, but do you really think it's appropriate to have his tongue down your throat at work, baby girl?" He laughed a little more and Garcia nudged him.

"As if I care about that. You know me, Sweet Thing, I'll do it anywhere and everywhere I get the chance." She passed him a wink.

"And that's why I love you." He rolled his eyes.

"What do you need?" Garcia asked, swivelling in her chair to face the computer screen, ready to type away.

"What makes you think I didn't just come in here for a booty call?" This time he winked.

"It would be my pleasure, as well as yours, to satisfy your needs, but I think there is something else. What's going on in my sexy hunk's mind?"

"Emily."

Garcia looked down to her shoes, moving her fingers away from her keyboard. She had been quite quiet with her the past few weeks and Garcia could not help but realise that something was going on with the female profiler.

"What about her?" She finally said, realising Derek was waiting for her to speak.

"She's pulling away from us, all of us. And I think the only people she will talk to are you and JJ..."

Garcia scoffed, "Good luck with that, she basically told JJ she never wants to see her again and as for me, I got a few mean texts telling me that she only wanted to have to see me if it was to do with anything professional..."

"What?"

Garcia nodded, "I don't think she wants to speak to any of us any more."

It broke Morgan's heart to see the tears pool in the bottoms of his baby girl's eyes, "I think there's something deeper going on. I'm not sure what, but she's not talking to anyone on the team any more. Even Dave, and you know how close they were. She's not just pulling away, but she's scared." He let his finger wipe a tear away from Garcia's face. "I think it's something to do with Aiden..."

"What? It can't be..." Garcia protested.

"You've been there with us, Pen, you've saw how controlling of her he is... Possessive of her."

"Well wouldn't you be if you were dating someone as hot as Emily?" Garcia exclaimed.

"Pen, listen, of course I would, but come on, she was fine until she got together with that jackass. I don't know what it is yet, whether he has something on her or something, but this is where you come in. I need to you pull up Aiden on your magic computer there and find out everything you can."

"Without a last name?" Garcia sniffled, not liking the 'impossible' task.

"How does that matter? You're Penelope Garcia, besides, you know his name is Aiden, and he lives with Emily, and if it comes to it, pull up her security camera's and do a face scan for him. Besides, last name must be somewhere... And didn't he say he was from Idaho?"

Garcia gave a shrug, but took a deep breath and turned around. "I'll try my best, Chocolate God. But I can't make any guarantees."

"Of course you can, you are the Oracle of Quantico."

She gave a small smile, "I will tell you as soon as I have anything."

"That's my girl."

Leaving the lair, Morgan walked out into the bull-pen, hoping to find Emily, maybe he could make her talk to him, but it was no use. Her desk was empty, the case file she was working on was closed, her pen lay neatly on top.

"Where's Em?" Morgan asked Reid as he walked into the break room, once again not to find her.

"She got a call, I don't know who from, but she said 'Sure, no, nothing, yeah, thirty, I will.'" Reid relayed off all of the details he remembered Emily saying in her one sided conversation.

"Thanks."

"What's going on?" Reid asked, as Morgan turned around and walked back over to Garcia's office, he ignored the question and re-entered the lair.

"Baby girl, Em's desk phone, trace the last number called. I'm going out, call me when you know who or where it was from."

"Sure." Garcia said, turning back to her screens as a flustered Morgan raced to the elevator and out of the building.

He checked every side of the building, every little place she could have gone with the mysterious caller... Emily Prentiss was no where to be found.

Then he began the long journey of checking every place in the block to see if they had seen a tall, white, brunette. No joy there either. Just as he was about to give up, his phone beeped.

"Garcia." He said, flustered and slightly out of breath from his run around.

"Oh, I love it when you say my name like that. What are you wearing sexy?"

"Not the time, do you have something for me?"

"Actually, yeah, the caller, it was from Emily's home phone. I am guessing it was Aiden..."

"Thanks. Any luck on a background of him yet?"

"No, but I am getting there slowly, just scanning the face from CCTV into Vicap, he will pop up somewhere... I hope."

"Alright, tell me when you get something."

.

Emily Prentiss drove home faster than she thought possible. Maybe it was the fact that there was no traffic at ten forty on a Monday morning, maybe all the lights were in her favour. But no less than twenty minutes of Aiden calling her, had she arrived home. Opening the door, she immediately regretted the move as she was forced into the wall behind the door. Her leg hit the table, but she dare not wince in pain.

Mentally, she cursed herself for not realising that he sounded pissed on the phone.

"You!" He shouted in her face. "You told her!"

"Told who what?" She stammered out.

"JJ! That bitch sent Will over this morning, you see this," Furiously, he ragged her arm to touch the bruise on the side of his face, "That is your fault!"

"I didn't tell her, I swear, Aiden."

"I don't believe you, you lying bitch!"

As her head slammed into the wall behind her, Emily could have sworn she saw stars, the same wacky ones from a child's cartoon.

"Aiden, please." She begged, but it was no use, her head met the wall again, and from the look in his eyes, he was far from stopping.

Then Emily did the unthinkable, she kicked him, right where it would hurt.

His grip fell away from her body as he doubled over, clutching himself between his legs, "You will pay for that!"

There was a moment where Emily did not remember what happened next, all she knew was that Aiden was lunging for her, and her knees fell beneath her... Had he actually killed her?

.

Waking up only ten minutes later, Emily groaned in pain. Her head was killing her, throbbing in pain. There was a pang of pain in her leg as she tried to stand up.

Both eyes surveyed the surrounding as she found the house was still quite neat, the only thing that was out of place was the broken flower pot lying next to the table... When the hell had that happened?

Shaking all thoughts from her mind, she began to walk around the house. Nothing was out of place, and the sunlight outside told her it must have only been eleven or twelve. Had she really only been out for a few minutes? Or maybe she had passed out for a whole day... Surely someone from the team would find her if she never returned to work.

There was a sinking feeling in her stomach that told her no one probably cared, she had broken off all ties with them, as much as she could within the region of staying professional anyway.

Then she remembered, Aiden. Where the hell was he? She had searched the house, no one was there. Only her...

What the hell had happened?

She was pulled away from her thoughts again, this time by the sound of the door being opened. For a moment she froze, if it was Aiden, she really was in trouble.

"Emily?" Her whole body relaxed, it was Morgan.

Panicking again, she began to go into the bathroom and checked herself over for any injuries that might have been visible. None.

"Morgan?" She called back, after fixing her look up a tiny bit.

He was up the stairs in an instant.

"Hey, what happened downstairs?"

_I wish I knew_, Emily almost rolled her eyes.

"I don't know..." She bit her lip and thought quick on her feet for a lie, "One of my neighbours called, they said that my front door was open, so I raced over here. Everything seems in it's place though, besides the vase downstairs, nothing is broken, and nothing is gone." Emily never realised just how much lying to him would hurt her, and before she knew it, tears were welling in the front of her eyes.

"Hey. Everything's okay, I'm going to call Hotch and we'll get it all checked out." He enveloped her in a tense hug.

"No, I don't want to. Everything is fine here, and nothing happened, I swear. Let's just get back to work." Wiping her eyes, she pulled out of the hug and gave him a tiny smile and for a moment, Morgan swore he saw the Emily he once knew.

With a sigh he nodded, "I'll go and clean the vase up, you get yourself pulled together. If you want, I don't mind telling Hotch you weren't feeling well..." Emily had never shook her head so fast, and it added to the dizziness from the concussion she knew she had. "Okay then. I'll drive you back to work. It's obvious you aren't up to driving." He sighed, understanding how Emily worked, she would just bury herself with work and compartmentalise.

"Morgan?" He turned back, from where he was walking away.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem, Princess." He gave her a wink.

Downstairs he cleaned the vase up quite quickly, and now he was sitting at the kitchen counter waiting for the brunette's appearance. It seemed that Emily was taking her time.

Swivelling from left to right on the chair, he observed the outside of the fridge, there was a note on it, it seemed to be from Aiden telling Emily he was at work, then there were a few letters, bills probably, his breathing almost stopped as he found what was right underneath all the clutter, proudly on display.

.

Upstairs, Emily was battling with her sore back, forcing herself to comb through her tatted hair. It hurt like hell every time she did so, but it was a task that needed to be done. A few more attempts and winces left Emily to give up. Maybe just brushing it into a ponytail was the best idea.

Bringing the comb to put back onto the cabinet, she stopped... There was blood. Dried and fresh all over the comb. Her head was bleeding... Biting her lower lip, she told herself a pony was the best idea, but at least she knew why she was so dizzy. Definite concussion.

Finishing the battle with her hair, she tied the last of the bobble around and gave a satisfied glance at the back. No evidence of her wound what so ever. Thank God. At least it would stay that way until she could check it out herself later on. Right now she had to go downstairs to Morgan.

As fast as she could, she cleaned away the bathroom and swallowed two painkillers before leaving and walking down the stairs. What she saw was horrifying. How the hell could she have forgotten that was there?

**Review if you liked it, review if you didn't. All feedback is helpful.**

**Also, if anyone can review and tell me if Idaho is a real place, it would be appreciated. That literally sprang into my head as I was writing, it may be made up… It may not even be in America.**

**Hope you liked it.**


	11. We Have A Case

**It comes to the point where all I can say about the number of reviews I got is… Wow. 22. Really?**

**Of course, I am EXTREMELY grateful for the reviews and I love getting your feedback, normally I would personally respond one by one to each review, but I have gotten a little confused… My outbox is empty, so obviously I have cleared it without remembering, and I also cannot remember if I said thanks to anyone. I can remember that I did, but I don't know who to, or when even.**

**So consider right now your biggest thank you ever. **

**You really are the people that keep this story alive.**

**Sorry it's REALLY short, writers block has decided to plague me this week, as well as my need to have a life apparently. **

**Chapter Eleven: We Have A Case**

"Emily, do you want to explain this to me?" Morgan asked, the tone in his voice was anger, confusion and Emily could have sworn there was happiness somewhere. Overall, it terrified her even more.

"I… um… I." Standing there, her mouth was opening and closing, no words ever leaving it. She looked like a guppy begging for air.

Morgan's eyes looked down to the black and white picture, then back to her, "Em, are you pregnant?"

"No!" Exclaimed Emily, all too fast, "It's my friends, she's asked me to be Godmother."

The quirk of Morgan's eye brow told her that he was not falling for it, "Then why is your name on the scan?" Looking back down, he read the top corner. _Prentiss, Emily. _It was definitely hers.

Her eyes fell onto the floor, where she finally noticed the blood. She definitely needed to get Morgan out of her home before he noticed that. She tenderly bit her lower lip.

"Emily." He took a step closer to her, and Emily's whole body went rigid with fear.

Morgan's shadow loomed over her body, just like Aiden's would, his hand that was not holding the scan raised. Taking a step back, Emily felt the backs of her shins meet the stairs. She knew there was no more backing away, not without turning and running up those steps, right now, she was unsure her head could take it.

Instead of lashing out at her, Morgan laid his hand on her shoulder, and tilted her chin to make her look at him.

"I'm not mad, Emily." He assured her. "Well, I kind of am, but only because you have let us put you in the field, and because you felt you didn't trust me enough to tell me."

Emily drew a shaky breath, a tear trickled down her face.

Tenderly, Morgan wiped it away, "You're going to be a Mom, Emily, that's… That's amazing." He let his hand fall from her shoulder and land on her stomach, giving her a smile.

"Yeah." Emily took a breath in, but just like she did with Aiden, she tried to hold her stomach in as well. "Can we please go now?" She finally asked.

Morgan let his hand fall from her stomach and back onto the scan, "Sure. But I am borrowing this, Garcia's going to freak if I don't have proof when I tell her." He watched Emily's eyes fall to the scan also, "That's if you want me to tell her. You can tell her, but you need to do it, and soon."

Emily paused for a moment, deep in thought. At least Morgan telling Garcia would be one way for the team to find out, then she could save the hassle of coming up with a way of telling them. Without JJ around, everything involving her pregnancy seemed to be ten times harder; then it dawned on her, she had just pushed away the one person she needed the most.

_Nice going, Em._ She mentally scolded herself.

She stood, for a moment or two, looking to the floor. After another silence, she realised Morgan was waiting for an answer, "No, um, you can tell her." Emily finally muttered.

His hand landed on the top of her arm, and he looked deep into her brown eyes,_ those beautiful brown eyes, _"Emily, I am here for you, if you ever need to talk, or just need someone to sit with you, anything at all. We all are, every one of us."

"I know." And it worried her, they would interfere, Aiden would get mad. When Aiden is mad, she got the rage, her baby. But, if they pushed it, maybe, just maybe, he would go a step further. He had threatened to, many times.

_'I swear, one more step out of place, Emily Prentiss, and I can get JJ faster than you can even call her. Just think. Your little Jennifer, all bloodied up, bruised, and Henry, crying in a corner, battered up himself. I can do it. I'll just wait for when Will is at work. And I swear to you, neither of them will be able to say a single word about who did this to them. It will all be your fault…'_

As she recalled each threat, Emily felt her whole body go rigid; she swore she would never let it happen, not to either of them. She would keep them safe.

Morgan stood, watching Emily's body tense, seeing her zone away from him, and it worried him. She was staring at the wall of the kitchen. When his eyes followed hers, he found nothing. There was nothing there to trigger anything in Emily's memory. It scared him that little bit more.

Tenderly, he said, "Emily, Princess, shall we get going? Before Hotch has a heart attack?"

There was another few seconds of time, where Emily still looked at the wall, but with a deep inhale of air, she blinked and looked to him, nodding as she did so.

.

The drive went by in almost silence. Every so often, Morgan would ask Emily a question about the pregnancy. Just small talk really.

When they arrived at the BAU, she noticed that no one even questioned where she had been. Hotch had casually glanced out from his office window, Rossi was talking (more like listening) to Reid ramble away in the break room, and Morgan had raced off to Garcia's office only a minute after leaving her at her desk.

This was when she liked the office the most. When no one stuck their ore in. Everyone went about their own business, leaving her to actually get on with her own work.

The time came at around ten to twelve, when Emily realised that she would have to work through her lunch break. Knowing just how far behind on her paperwork she was. Luckily for her, Hotch had not seemed to mention it, meaning she could catch up before it even reached Strauss' ears; the last thing Emily needed was that bitch sticking her nose in her business.

Unfortunately for her, dizziness from her head wound had been growing more and more, and soon, she knew she would either pass out or fall asleep. To prevent that happening, she knew a cup of coffee was in order, and a strong one at that. Sadly, Rossi and Reid had been keeping their conversation for on going half an hour now, and Emily knew a single look at her pale face, or a sway at the counter would lead to more questioning. Perhaps it was better to wait until everyone was on their lunch break.

Morgan left Garcia's office only a few minutes after, smiling widely. Carefully, he placed the scan on her desk upside down.

"Garcia's ecstatic." He told her, "Slightly mad at you, but ecstatic."

Emily blew a deep breath out from her lips, trying anything to steady the throbbing pain in her head. Nothing seemed to work. Morgan also noticed this.

"You okay, Princess?" He asked, his hand attempting to reach her forehead.

For the second he had on her head, he knew she was a bit clammy, but Emily forced his hand away with an angry look, "I am fine." The words were cold, distant.

"Alright then." Morgan backed off, "Do you want a coffee?"

Before Emily even had the chance to reply, one blonde bombshell cut into the conversation, with the loudest exclamation known to man, "Derek Morgan, trying to give my future superhero coffee, shame on you!"

That definitely spiked the attention of the two men, who were just coming back (finally) from the break room, "'Future Superhero'? Hotch is right, we need to get you drug tested." Rossi commented, with a chuckle.

"I am talking about keeping Little Prentiss safe from harm," Garcia stated.

Emily let her face meet her hand, and groaned. She knew letting Garcia tell them would be the easy way for her, but gee, did Garcia sure take sometime doing it. She just wanted to blurt out the words to tell them. But no, Garcia would do it in her own time.

"Come again?" Rossi asked, now perching against Reid's desk; the youngest profiler having sat down.

Morgan chuckled from where he was leaning on his own desk, a look of amusement on his face.

"Superwoman over here," She pointed nonchalantly to Emily, "Is having a Super Baby!"

There, it was out.

"What?" Rossi was the first to ask, looking down to Emily who did all she could, nodded to confirm the words. "You're…" His eyes locked onto her stomach and suddenly Emily felt naked, she had to force herself from moving her hands to protect over her stomach. "Wow. A little Prentiss. Congratulations." He finally said.

"Thanks." Emily mumbled, and returned his warm smile with a slightly forced one.

After a moment of silence, in which Emily knew Reid was processing facts, Garcia was planning a baby-shopping-spree, and god-knows what Morgan and Rossi were thinking, she finally spoke, "Best get back to work."

"Not a chance, Princess." Morgan teased, covering up for the somewhat broken feeling he held inside himself. That was _his_ Emily, this was supposed to be _their_ baby. Everything kept whirling in his head.

Rossi finally asked what had been on his mind, "Have you told Hotch?" She nodded, "And Strauss?"

"Hotch said we could arrange that when the time comes, but come on, I'm not even out of the first trimester yet!"

"How far along are you?" Rossi now asked. God, he really was playing twenty questions today.

"Eleven weeks." She informed him.

Now it was Spencer's turn to spout out a fact or two, "Did you know that your baby should be three to four inches long and weighs around one ounce at the moment?"

That was one of the parts Emily was going to hate, the random facts Reid would give her on a day to day basis. But she would not complain right now, no, she would complain when she was far enough along to blame it on hormones. Instead she just raised her eyebrows at him.

"Congratulations by the way." He concluded, realising he was not going to get a verbal response.

"Thanks."

"Have you told your mother?" She was now back to twenty questions Rossi.

"No." Was all she said, dwelling on the day she had to phone The Ambassador up.

"She isn't going to be too pleased, I mean, you aren't even married!" Rossi exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I've been the rebel all my life, I think she's just glad I didn't go into teen pregnancy." Emily realised she should not have said it, only a second after she did. A hint of sadness passed her eyes, as she looked away from Rossi's mirroring ones.

Luckily, the group was back to Reid's never ending facts, "And the fingernails and toenails are beginning to form as well as the external ear."

"Is it Aiden's?" Rossi now asked, cutting Reid off from his rant about the reproductive organs beginning to develop.

It seemed as if the whole bull-pen had frozen, right until the moment when Emily said, "Yes."

She bit her lower lip as her mind was forced to remember the pain of her head, the way he hit her against the wall, almost killed her. She actually feared for her life today, and it terrified her. At that moment, Emily thought about what was awaiting her when she arrived home. Aiden, and a furious Aiden at that.

Her baby.

That was all she cared about now, that child that weighed somewhere near one ounce, and was three to four inches long.

She needed to protect it, in any way she could.

It was like a light went off inside Emily's head, and it cleared all the fog away. Everything in her path became clear, everything she must do to keep that child safe, and it was all starting with one thing: Leave Aiden.

It sounded like an easy enough task, it really did.

But she knew, just how bad he got.

It was worth a try though.

Sending another silent prayer to God, for the third, maybe fourth time that day, Emily wished he left without a fight, and then prayed for the unthinkable. A delay, something to let her think her plan through, because the four and a half hours she had left of work definitely was not long enough.

A figure appeared on the top of the balcony, and it was as if she had a guardian angel watching over her, as Aaron Hotchner said the words she knew she had never wanted to hear so badly in all her time at the BAU, "We have a case."

**So then, a wounded Emily on a case, or a wounded Emily battling with Aiden? I wonder how this is going to pan out. **

**Slight bit of free story publicity: I uploaded a new Emily/Reid friendship story, 'Pictures Of You', it's only on chapter one at the moment, but I would love your feedback on it. :)**


	12. Nightmare Filled Dreams

**Wow, over 100 reviews. **

**Thanks every single one of you who have reviewed.**

**I'm actually quite surprised, considering my first ever review on this was a terrible one, especially since I was going to delete the story after that point.**

**Glad I didn't.**

**Sorry about the time it's taken, writer's block, thou art a heartless bitch.**

**Chapter 12: Nightmare Filled Dreams**

When the jet touched down in Omaha, Emily Prentiss had a terrible headache. Nausea had been present for the last ten minutes, a common side effect of a severe concussion. The back of her head had begun to feel wet, which told her the wound was still bleeding profusely.

Emily knew she should have stayed in Quantico. There were still many times where she had felt that she may pass out. It worried her to the nth degree; what if she fainted in the field, putting herself, the baby, and even the team at risk.

Her mind was made up.

She waited until the rest of the team had left the jet, all but Hotch.

"Ready?" Hotch asked, taking her go-bag before she could grab it.

"Actually…"

Hotch sat down facing her. Laying both of his hands on the table separating them, he asked, "Prentiss, is everything okay?" Emily took her bottom lip between her teeth, it worried him, "Emily, talk to me."

"I, just…" She took a deep breath, "I'm feeling a little… drained. Maybe I should go to the hotel for today."

"Maybe we should take you to the hospital." Hotch suggested, noticing now that she looked a little pale.

Giving a shake of her head, Emily replied, "No, I'm just a little tired; I didn't sleep that well this weekend."

"Because of everything with JJ?" Questioned Hotch.

Emily looked away from him with a sigh, hating lying to her boss, yet she nodded.

"Alright, I'll get Morgan to drop you off."

.

It was only five minutes before Morgan and her were side by side and on the way to the hotel.

"You alright, Em?" Morgan asked, glancing at her for a moment.

She gave him a short nod, "Yeah, fine."

"Are you sure? You do seem a little pale." He explained.

"Just tired." Emily passed him a small smile, leaning her head against her arm and closing her eyes. Hoping, somehow, if Morgan believed her to be asleep, he would just leave her alone.

Emily was unsure if he had been talking within the time it took them to get from the airport's landing strip to the hotel, not clear on if she had actually drifted off into a slumber. She certainly did not remember Derek rambling through the fogged haze.

Apparently she had fallen somewhat asleep, as the next thing she had realised was that Derek Morgan stood at her side of the car, her door already open.

"Emily." He shook her shoulder, for what must have been the fourth time, or something close because Emily could hear the sigh in his voice.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled at his frustrated face, "Hey, I'm up, I'm up." Her hands raised in surrender, realising that he was preparing to check her over.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Morgan responded, "Thank goodness for that. I thought you'd passed out or something." His eyes wandered over her body, seemingly checking for any form of injury that would cause her to do so.

"I'm fine. Just sleeping, I told you I was exhausted!" She exclaimed with a small laugh, the same fake one she'd learnt to do through years of practice. "I'll just get my bag and you can get to the station."

One hand pushed Morgan out of the way as she climbed out of the door.

"Not a chance, Princess." He smirked, opening the back car door, "I'm checking everyone in, then making sure you get settled alright. Boss' orders."

As his back turned to pick the bags up, Emily swayed slightly, holding onto the car door tightly. Her eyes shut and she breathed out a deep breath to steady her mind, wishing for her to at least make it to the hotel bed.

It cleared up just in time for Morgan to turn with the bags in hand, "Ready?"

Nodding, she closed the door and they began the walk to the building.

.

The hotel bed was quite large, which was a good thing for Emily, as she tossed and turned within the covers. Moaning every so often. One of the two pillows was already discarded on the floor from her frantic movements, and half of the blanket was following suit.

The once perfectly ironed sheets were creased, getting tugged and pulled in all directions; It had to only be a short while before those followed the pillow and blanket, leaving the still business-wear clad profiler on the bare mattress.

Only forty minutes prior to this mess, had the brunette entered the hotel room and found herself removing her shoes and blazer before lying within the covers; taking anything else off seemed like too much of an effort right now.

Maybe if she had known of the nightmares that now filled her dreams, would she had taken that extra time, savoured every second she was away from Aiden before he polluted her dreams once again.

.

His voice haunted every corner of her existence, and it was now clear to her that there was no possible way she can get away from his glare, the pain, the horrible words.

Those words that played over, and over in her head. Every threat he had whispered to her, seemingly coming to reality through her dreams.

"_I wonder how over-protective Boss-Man would react knowing how much I'd hurt his precious Prentiss."_

_Aiden wound her up as they were both lying in bed, Emily sobbing softly as his hands traced the pattern of bruises on her back and arms._

"_I think he'd be angry. Terribly angry. Probably wouldn't even question getting out his glock and shooting me. Although, I think he'd be a little late, the hero always is. By the time he gets here to save weak Emily, I'd be in his home. And poor Jack. You know all of the things I could do to him." He bent closer to whisper in her ear, "And the best part is I could scare him. Tell him I can make Daddy go away, he wouldn't breath a single word to any of you."_

_There was a chuckle coming from his lips. _

"_Maybe the first time it'll be a small bruise, only in a place where we can say he fell over. Then things can pick up. Maybe he can go the park with me, thinking his 'Em'ly' will be there, but no, it's just me. A fall from the slide? Swings? Maybe both. Even falling in the lake. I might not even rescue him."_

_By this point Emily was sobbing even harder, imagining all the horrible things happening to the little boy. It would all be her fault. She would have let Aiden at him._

"_And then, one night, babysitting maybe, I think you'll have a cold, and when Aaron Hotchner arrives home, his precious Jack is lying there, in bed, still. Dead." In contrast to his words, he placed a rough kiss below her ear, "I can make that happen." He warned, biting her ear, making her whimper._

.

She had never jumped up in bed so fast in her life.

Sweat lined her forehead, the blanket had now joined the pillow on the floor. Her suit was completely creased. Emily would have cursed herself for falling asleep in it, if it was not for the gasping breaths of air she was struggling to take.

Panic lined her eyes every time she gasped for another bit of air, never actually filling her lungs. White spots danced in front of her eyes.

Then it all became clear, and Emily realised she was having a panic attack. As careful as she could, she sat at the edge of the bed, her head between her knees and tried to breath more calmly. Thinking of anything but the dreams and Aiden.

That had seemed to work, as she filled her lungs with air, once, twice and a third time.

After sitting like that for a couple of minutes, Emily rose from the bed, assessing her head as she did so. Her headache still pained the front of her mind, but it was a little better than before. And the fact she was now awake, told her that she was fine to sleep with the concussion, even though she knew there was still a risk she could slip into a coma. But that was pushed from her brain as she entered the bathroom, beginning the process of actually setting herself up for bed.

Tenderly, her hands rubbed the creases out of the suit as she placed it on the back of the only chair in the room. Emily put her pyjama top and bottoms on with little difficulty before beginning the struggle of putting the once made bed back to it's original standards.

Emily settled herself into the bed with a bottle of water on the bedside table, and a book in her lap, knowing sleep probably would not come for a while. She longed to take a painkiller, or two judging by the throb in her head, she needed it, but there was always that warning on the back, telling you not to take when pregnant without consulting a doctor. She ruled both off of her list.

The curtains blocked out the mid-day sunlight in the hotel room, looming it over in a dull greyness, the bedside lamp seemed to have been there for quite a while, but Emily was relieved to see that the bulb still worked.

Her eyes flicked over the book, as she opened it, trying to focus on the words in front of her, it was not working. The words blended, and blurred. She blinked, but it did nothing to help. Not like she needed to read to know it, having read the same book over and over again.

Nothing began registering in her mind except the sleep she needed, and, with the lamp still on, her eyes fell closed, the book open on her lap.

.

"_I wonder what I could do to Penelope." Aiden had said, breaking a silence at dinner. _

_Bringing his fork to his lips and stuffing in a mouthful of the mash Emily had made. On the opposite side of the table, Emily whirled her fork in the food, it no longer looking appealing to her. Her shoulder throbbed with pain, having been banged into a cupboard corner only an hour prior._

_She knew she should not have mentioned leaving him, that never ends well, and every time she does say something, it results in another threat of her friend - her family - and she hated it. All the horrible things he said he would do. And, it seemed, that today he was picking on the Tech Goddess._

"_I mean, we all know wiping her computer system will be horrific. Send her into a panic and frenzy. That could be good to watch." He smirked. "Although, we all know the fear that lies right inside of her." _

_At this point, Emily regretted the month they had spent getting to know each other, all the time she had filled him in on her family. It was stupid, she did not know why she had told him all those personal things. _

"_Maybe I can wait for her to return home, key in the door, shoot her." Aiden gave another chuckle, "But I won't be stupid like Baylor, she won't make it. I'd make sure of it."_

_Another forkful touched his lips, and after he had chewed and swallowed, he looked to Emily, who had tears in her eyes, "Aren't you going to eat?" He teased. _

_._

Emily stood corrected, for the next time she had shot up in bed, it had to be with greater speed than the last time. This time, she remembered to take her slow and steady breaths, knowing hyperventilating again would just put more stress on her exhausted body and the baby.

As one hand wiped the sweat of her forehead and then reached for the bottle of water, her right hand laid on her stomach, almost with an apology. If it wasn't for the gulps of water she was drinking down, Emily would have said 'sorry' to the foetus.

The knock at her hotel room door, made her jump so much the water almost spilled down her pyjamas.

_How had he found her?_

Her heart almost stopped beating.

Maybe if she made no noise, Aiden would go away.

So she froze.

"Emily? Prentiss!" It was Morgan.

She felt herself breathe again, placing the bottle of water on the bedside table, avoiding the newly discarded pillow, book and the slowly slipping blanket, mentally noting she would have to put that back together again, she strolled towards the hotel room door.

Her fingers pinched each cheek, knowing the colour would have drained from them, hoping to bring a little bit of pink back to her pallor.

It was done in vain, as Morgan knocked again, Emily almost by the door, felt herself jump again.

"Emily!" He shouted. "Alright, I'm going to kick the door down." He warned her, "Ten…"

Before he reached seven, Emily had pulled the door back and wiped some hair from her face, "Geez, Morgan, way to scare a girl!" She exclaimed.

"You weren't answering your cell." He informed her, waving his own at her.

Emily sighed, "Sorry, it must have slipped onto silent." Rolling her eyes, she added, "So, what did you want?"

"I was just checking you were okay." He told her.

"Well… I am." She said.

"I can see. We've got another body, so this might be a late one." Derek said.

Emily looked around, "What time is it?" Groggily, she asked.

"About seven. We'll pick some food up on the way back and drop it off, what do you want?"

She shook her head, letting the hair fall over her face again, "Nothing. I just need to sleep."

This time it was Morgan shaking his head, "Not happening, Em. You need to eat. That baby needs some food too." He reasoned with her. "Just the usual?" Emily gave a nod. "Alright then, get some more sleep, Princess. I'll be back later with it."

.

"_I think that killing, or even abusing one Dr. Spencer Reid, would be all to fun. Nah, I'm thinking something a little more mental." Aiden told her, while holding her pinned to the bathroom tiled wall. "Mental like his mother." There was a cruel laugh._

_If Emily was not pinned up by her neck, she swore she would have thrown up at the words, knowing what he would do._

"_Maybe we can slowly convince him he's losing it. Becoming his mother. Spencer's worst fear." He chuckled, "Or I could just secretly slip into his house, and give him some dilaidid. Do that every few nights. It will drive him insane, push him away from you."_

_He laughed, that menacing laugh, she hated it, it haunted her._

"_Or even better. I can send him letters, from one Jason Gideon, tell him things he never wants to hear." Releasing one hand from her neck, he wiped away Emily's single tear, "Break him, bit by bit."_

_._

There was that banging again, but this time it was a calm knocking sound, less like the thump Morgan had used the first time. Emily slowed her breathing down, standing on shaky legs and answering the hotel door.

As she saw Morgan appear on the other side, it occurred to her: what if it hadn't been Morgan?

She really had been stupid that time.

Mentally noting to check before answering the door, she took her food from him, muttering a thanks and telling him she'd be fine eating it in her hotel room, by herself.

Then she shut the door on his concerned glances.

As she put a forkful of rice in her mouth, Emily chocked back a sob, wiping her own tears from her eyes; she hated the nightmares. Hated never being able to get away from Aiden, no matter where she went.

Then it dawned on her, the reason she was having so many nightmares, far more than she would normally have.

It was because of her recent thoughts. The one's where she realised she had to get rid of Aiden, before he hurt her further.

Emily's heartbeat quickened with nerves.

Hoping to herself that it was all empty threats. That he would not do a single thing to anyone. And as she finished the last of her dinner, she had to make a plan, think through everything she would say when she arrived home… And a part of her, hoped she never did.

**Review with your opinion on what you want to happen to Emily in the next chapter, because, yes, it's confronting Aiden time…**

**Stuff will get serious. **


	13. Shouting Match

**Wow, guys, thanks so much for all of the reviews. I am so sorry for not personally replying to every single one of you individually, only it's been the busiest month ever. **

**Holiday, new career choices, Liverpool Riots (of which I live in the centre of) and both of my fish passed away. RIP Prentiss and Greenaway. **

**But I know those are no excuses for making my loyal and new readers wait over a month for my update. **

**Sorry about the length, I have been on a writers block for some time, that it seems like a long hall for me to actually achieve a normal 3,000 word chapter, but I'll get there eventually.**

_**WARNING: **_**This chapter contains sensitive subjects, it is advisable that you do not read if you are upset with themes of miscarriage.**

**Chapter Thirteen: Shouting Match**

The case seemed to pass by in a hazy blur, and sooner than Emily knew, she was on the jet home.

Silence filled the jet as everyone caught up on the lost sleep they craved.

Despite being off of the case for almost the entire week, Emily Prentiss was also exhausted, yet sleep failed to find her. Instead, every waking moment was filled with thoughts of worry, flashbacks of terrible words and the painful lashings Aiden had given her.

The team had notice her cringe every so often over the past few days, of course, she told them it was nothing other than the dreadfulness of this case; it was not. The terrible concussion had dispersed, her aching body had ebbed away, now all she felt pain at was the past and what was to come.

Her right hand lay on top of her stomach, a protectiveness radiating from her palm.

This was it.

The second she arrived home and saw Aiden, it would all be over, he cannot control her any more.

A part of her longed to shout out for help, to everyone on the jet with her, but she could not. Emily Prentiss is strong, she can handle it on her own.

.

Regardless of boosting herself many times, she felt an overwhelming fear eat away at her while she drove home.

Emily had found herself driving around her home block at least four times. Her eyes now held a look at the black cell phone in her hand. She had been staring at the screen, then up to the lit up window of her apartment, for at least the past half an hour. She could see the shadow of Aiden passing the window every so often, it seemed as if he were pacing. Emily could tell he was angry, furious even, due to the fourteen missed calls she had received.

Scrolling down the list of her contacts. Emily knew she could never call, mentally listing why she could not ring them:

She had already broken off all of her ties to JJ, thanks to Aiden's 'pushing', but she also would not let her risk Henry like that.

Hotch, she could not call for the same reason, knowing he was going to spend time with Jack tonight.

Garcia was a definite no-go. Knowing she could not put Penelope in any form of danger.

Spencer… No, he was spending some time with his mother, and she knew he would be on the plane to Vegas right now.

Rossi might have a damn well heart attack down the phone if she called him for help.

That left Morgan, It was definitely an option, but she would not let him think she was weak.

It worried her to no end what her 'friends' would think of her. _Friends_. If she could call them that still, especially after how cold she had been all thanks to Aiden.

The looks she would get from everyone would be unbearable, they would all treat her as if she were a victim; if there was one thing Emily Prentiss was not, it was a victim. No, she would happily get rid of Aiden, then explain that he did not want to be a part of the baby's life. Simple enough.

"No, it's just you and Mommy. I will keep you safe." She promised, and began the process of going to her apartment.

.

The second she stood at the front door, fumbling with her key, had Aiden flung the door open. If she were not so startled, Emily would have wondered if he had been watching her since the parking lot, or if he had been flinging the door back every time someone had passed it.

He roughly pulled her arm towards him, and, to any of the nosey neighbours that may have been looking, it seemed like he was giving her a 'welcome home' hug. It was quite the opposite; he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, squeezing her painfully tight and pulled her into the apartment. As the door closed, Emily knew that it was too late to turn back now.

"I have been calling you." The words were stern, no questions lingered in a single word, but Emily knew him all to well, and she knew he was expecting a reason for her not answering the pestering calls.

"I-I…" She gulped to stop herself stuttering, "Yeah, sorry, my phone was on silent, I've only just got them."

"I don't care when you 'got them', you already know you should call when you do _finally_ get the calls. Whether it is in your car or outside the fucking door!" Emily cringed. "Why the hell didn't you call me back? I've been ringing all week!" Every word was punctuated with a very threatening step closer towards her.

"I already explained, there was very little signal!" She rose her voice, not the best thing to do when standing mere inches away from Aiden.

"Well then you damn well should have searched hell and high water until you could have phoned me!" His hand raised, before Emily could even realise, it had connected with her cheek.

The last straw.

"I bet you could find the signal to take _his_ calls!" Aiden spat. She began to storm off at the fastest pace she could manage towards the bedroom. "You slag. Wait! Where the fuck do you think you're going? I am not done with you yet!"

His hand grabbed the can of beer behind him on the kitchen counter as he began to drink down the last of the can, swearing to himself that he was going to beat that bitch senseless for her stupid behaviour.

.

Emily grabbed the bag off of the top of the wardrobe, the same one she had been eyeing for weeks, and she did it.

Opened the drawers and threw as much of his belongings as she could manage to fit into the bag.

After zipping it up, she stormed back to the kitchen and threw it at Aiden, knocking the can of beer from his hand.

"It's over." The first strong words she had said to him, ever. "Ever since you've been here, you have walked all over me, hit me, tried to tell me who I could and could not be friends with. Frankly, I am sick of it!"

"Now listen here!" A stunned Aiden demanded.

"No! You 'listen here'. You've given me a chance to be a mother, and you are dammed well mistaken if you think I would let an asshole like you near me ever again to ruin this!"

Aiden grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him, "You aren't thinking properly, Emily," He patronised her, "You'll always be mine, that baby is evidence of it." His free hand roughly travelled towards her stomach.

She tried her best to push him away, but Aiden pulled her like a rag doll by her wrist. Emily's side met the kitchen counter and she shrieked with pain, crumpling in a heap on the floor.

Looming by her ear, Aiden whispered menacingly: "Lay there and think about what you have just done wrong. I'll be back before work starts."

He collected his bag off the floor and left the apartment.

Emily could not even process what he had said to her, instead she concentrated on the overwhelming pain in her abdomen.

It could not be happening.

When it seemed that the pain had subsided, at least a little bit, Emily attempted to pull herself from the floor.

Finally, as she sat propped against the counter, her eyes bulged, heart began racing. Blood had begun to seep through her work trousers. Emily had never been squeamish at the sight of blood, not a day in her life, but she had started to go light headed.

Now she knew she needed to get some help.

Not a thought passed to Aiden, just focusing on her baby, Emily fiddled to get her phone from out of her pocket, she did not even care who she was calling as she pressed a speed dial number. Emily held down three.

As she waited, her eyes began to drop shut, until the pain was consumed by darkness, then… Nothing.

"Emily? Hello!" Derek Morgan shouted down the phone, but he never received an answer.

_**Review and let me know if you think I should have Morgan at Emily's bedside, or beating Aiden senseless?**_


	14. The Search Is On

**I owe everyone the biggest of thank you's! Once again, I have the worlds worst management, and I keep losing track of who I've said thanks to. But, every single person who has reviewed, subscribed and is secretly stalking this, thanks. **

**No soppy excuses this week as to why I did not update. Nope, I was living my life, literally. My 18th**** birthday was the 12****th**** so I have been partying and what-not for the past week. But college is back, which means two days without college: two days to write. **

**Chapter Fourteen: The Search Is On**

As soon as Derek Morgan received no answer from Emily, he grabbed his keys from the side table by the door and raced towards his car. All of the lights seemed to be in his favour, although, even if there were a red light, Morgan knew he would have sped through it, illegal or not.

He took the stairs two by two at Emily's apartment, knowing the lift would be to long.

Heart pounding out of his chest, he rounded the corner to Emily's flat, preparing himself to kick the door down; there was no need.

The door was wide open, and, in his eye line was a fragile Emily, lying in a pool of blood, battered and bruised.

"Emily!" Morgan shouted, kneeling down to her and frantically checking for a pulse. There was one, but only a very faint one.

As fast as he could manage, Morgan took out his cell and flipped it open, dialling 911.

"911, what's your emergency."

"Ambulance please to 15 Rice Avenue, flat 4B."

"Hold on, Sir, what seems to be the problem."

"My work colleague, she, she's been beaten, she's pregnant. There's blood!" Morgan tried his best to fold up a coat from the stand and put it under Emily's head.

"An ambulance is on it's way. Now, can you tell me your friend's name?"

"Emily, she's forty one, she is twelve weeks pregnant." He blurted at the woman, "She has a faint pulse, how far away is the ambulance?" Morgan kept his hand against her arm, making sure she still had a pulse.

"They said about a minute away. Just keep calm. Is she lying on her back?"

"Yeah, I've put something underneath her head as well."

"Alright, make sure the door is open, they're on their way up now." The phone went silent, and Derek knew she had hung up.

The paramedics had him relay off all of the same information before putting an oxygen mask over Emily and getting her ready to go on the gurney.

Morgan looked to his phone again, and started the task of calling all of the people he thought should know.

"Hotchner."

"Hotch, it's Morgan, Emily's been beaten, we're on our way to the hospital."

"I'll be there soon, what happened?"

They began to roll the gurney that Emily was now on out of the room, Morgan started to fumble with his words as he tried to follow and comprehend what happened, as well as closing the front door and taking a set of keys.

"I'll tell you when you get here!" He then hung up, and began to ring everyone else that needed to know.

A part of him questioning where Aiden was? Should he phone him?

.

Morgan paced the floor of the hospital, wiping his hand over his face in a stressful way. He had not heard anything since Emily was admitted, not for the lack of trying. Apparently they can only give information to immediate family, the child's father or her next of kin, who, happened to be JJ.

Of course, he rang the team the second the paramedics arrived at the house, all said they would be on their way in a matter of minutes, Reid said he would be on the next plane home.

"How is she?" JJ asked, in a flurry as she raced up to him.

Morgan felt an overwhelming relief, "They said they can't tell me, but you're her next of kin so they will tell you."

The second he said it, JJ raced to the desk and shouted that she wanted to know what had happened. A panicked nurse told her the doctor would be out to tell her in a moment.

A moment was not good enough for her, but a doctor came out a minute later.

"Miss Jareau?" He asked.

"That's me." JJ and Morgan with a newly arrived Penelope all raced towards him. "What's happened?"

He gave a sigh, and a sorry look, definitely not good, "Emily was severely beaten, we've checked her over and she will be okay, unfortunately, she lost the baby."

JJ put a hand over her face in disbelief, Garcia sobbed, Morgan just looked enraged.

"Do you know who did this?" Derek asked, fists clenched.

The doctor shook his head, "Miss Prentiss said that you can go into her room, she said you will already know who it is and you're FBI so there is no need for police."

"She's right." Morgan replied, "Which room?"

"9. Down that corridor."

They did not need to be told twice, and all raced down into the room. The girls both braced themselves, Morgan on the other hand, barged into the room, Emily almost jumped out of the bed.

"Who the hell was it?" He asked, she cowered away. Taking a steadying breath, he took in the sobbing figure of the woman in the bed, he sat on the chair next to her and held Emily's hand, "Em, tell me who did this to you."

She calmed her sobs down enough to mumble one word, "Aiden."

That was it for Morgan, he stood up as fast as he could, "JJ, watch her. I'm going to find him."

"Morgan!" JJ called, "Don't do anything stupid!"

"Oh, he'll learn not to lay a finger on her ever again."

"Derek, wait, I'll go back to the BAU, track his movements, I'll find him faster." Garcia told him, obviously wanting to help in any way that was possible.

On the way out of the hospital, Morgan noticed Hotch and Rossi.

"What's happened?" Rossi asked, jogging slightly to keep up with the pace Morgan was walking at.

"That bastard's beat her, she's lost the baby!" Morgan exclaimed.

"Who?" Hotch now asked.

"Aiden. I knew I hated him!"

Hotch then stepped in front of Morgan and blocked his path, making him stop enough for Garcia to catch up, "Where are you going?"

"Where do you think I'm fucking going? I'm going to find the son of a bitch!" Morgan yelled, pushing Hotch out of the way and carrying on walking.

"Come on, Rossi." Hotch ordered.

"What are we doing?" The old man questioned.

"Three people looking for this guy is better than one." Hotch informed him.

"Four!" Garcia corrected, "I'm going to trace his movements on the CCTV from the apartment. I will call you guys if I get anything!" She stopped at her car and then got in to drive.

The other three all raced back into their cars, and it seemed that the chase was on.

.

JJ tentatively sat on the chair by Emily's bedside, trying to stop herself from crying along with her best friend. "Emily, I'm so sorry." She apologised.

Looking up at her, Emily dried her eyes and tried her best to stop the tears from falling, "No, I am sorry."

"Em, you have nothing to be sorry for." JJ told her, wiping some hair out of her face.

"I sent you away, told you I didn't like you any more, God, I've missed you, and little Henry." More tears cascaded down her face. "Aiden, he, he made me say those things to you."

JJ nodded, "I know, and it's okay."

"I swear he never laid a finger on Henry!" Emily jumped as the blonde's hand landed on her shoulder.

"I know, you would never let that happen, I know, Emily." JJ's heart constricted in her chest, "How long has he been hitting you?"

Emily paused, thinking, although sobs still wracked her body, "Everything was fine for the first few months, but about four months ago he started hitting me. He said it was a one time thing."

JJ enveloped her in a hug, "Did he ever do anything else to you?" She noticed that Emily neither answered yes or no, "Emily? Did he… Did he rape you?" The word came out in a choke of a sob, but she never missed the nod Emily gave. "God, Em. You should have told me!" She was now crying to.

The room fell into a silence, all but the sobs of both of the women in each others arms.

"Henry keeps asking to see you." JJ informed her, ten minutes later.

Emily smiled slightly, "Yeah? Tell him we will go out soon. I was thinking about taking him ice skating, or the cinema, or even swimming."

"Basically you're taking him to do everything?" JJ gave a small laugh, "He'll have a ball."

"May as well do it with him, I'm never having my own child." Jennifer Jareau kicked herself for not seeing this coming.

"Don't say that. You will, just not this time."

"…I had it coming." Emily confessed, after a moments time.

"What? Did Aiden tell you that? No, Emily, you didn't."

She sighed, "When I was fifteen, I had an abortion. He… He's only done this to watch me, and pay me back for what I did."

JJ looked at her in shock and sympathy, "Aiden?"

"No, God."

"Come on, Emily, you don't believe that." JJ wiped tears from her best friend's face.

Emily shrugged, "I don't know what to believe any more."

She sobbed back into JJ once again, and half an hour later fell asleep that way.

.

Two hours. That's how long the scum bag that did this to Emily, _his_ Emily was out there. Morgan had searched every bar in town, even began doing door to door knocks in Emily's area, all proved inconclusive.

Morgan now resigned himself to calm down and think clearly. Maybe there were some clues at the apartment that would give away where he went. Leaflets, or bar drinking mats, something.

The apartment stunk. He could smell alcohol from the hallway, when he entered, there was the unmistakable smell of blood. Emily's.

It made him think it all over again.

The panic he had when he found her. Laying there, lifeless.

Something broke, pulling him from the thoughts. A vase probably.

Morgan turned to look next to him, there was no broken glass. Then he realised it. He was not alone, upstairs was someone, whomever that was, Morgan was unhappy with them. Although, maybe it was Hotch or Rossi, maybe they had had the same thought as him,. Still, he did not shout up the stairs, for fear of scaring away a possible burglar, Aiden, or even startling a possible gun wielding FBI agent.

Pushing the door open, he was startled.

That sick son of a bitch had returned home. He was hitting and breaking everything in sight, lashing out at anything else all because Emily was not there for him to take it out on her.

It sickened Morgan.

It was enough for him to stop thinking with his brain, the FBI side of him told him to arrest the bastard. No, instead he lunged straight at him.

**Apologies for anything wrong, I did make the address up.**

**Review and tell me how bad Aiden should get it. Should Morgan hospitalise him? Shot him even?**


	15. Fight These Tears

**Wow. I got an AMAZING amount of responses for the last chapter and I am so grateful! I'm sure you all know that via the thanks messages I gave you all.**

**Now then, for people who did not get informed: this month is forever known as NaNoWriMo, normally this would mean me taking a break from my normal Fanfics for me to write something new, but this year I realised that I really wanted to finish this story, so as the first part of my NaNo, I shall be finishing this story.**

**I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did frantically writing it in the last hour and fifteen minutes, I am sorry for the lack of proof reading, I did skim over it, but apparently I need 11,000 words by 12 tonight, so I'm in a panic.**

**Tell me if you see a mistake, and I shall fix it.**

**Chapter Fifteen: Fight These Tears**

As he heard a slam of Morgan's gun against the counter next to the bedroom door, Aiden snapped around to look at Morgan, then felt himself slam into the wall behind himself. A hand crushing against his throat:

"Did you get a kick out of watching her begging for you to stop? Did you like hearing her crying out with every kick?" As he finished asking, Morgan threw a knee into Aiden's groin.

He groaned, "I never did anything to her, she's just a lying whore!" Aiden gasped for breath now, and soon was able to catch it as Morgan's grip around his throat lessened.

He gasped for the much needed air for only a second before the air was knocked out of his lungs as he was knocked to the floor.

"Did you like seeing her having to lie to us every day? Making her miserable?" Morgan's foot connected with some of Aiden's ribs, and he heard them crack. If anything, it only compelled him to kick ever so harder. "And when you heard about her being pregnant, you knew you had another way to keep her in your life, to manipulate her into doing exactly as you wanted her to, behave like a good little Prentiss." Morgan realised now that he was completely profiling Aiden, and was no longer asking him what he enjoyed about beating Emily, now he was telling him what he enjoyed. Aiden was officially in his mind, it made him sick.

And, yet, he let a fist fall onto Aiden's face, giving him a busted lip and a bruised cheek.

Then he made the mistake.

Pulling the scum off of the floor by his shirt collar, he raised his fist to his face again, "You sicken me."

It was only a moment, but that was all it too, and Aiden had broken free and punched Morgan. His split lip now looked like Aiden's.

Infuriated, Morgan pressed Aiden back into the wall and began to repeatedly slam his head into the wall. Now he knew anger was completely taking control of his body, yet he failed to care. Each punch was sort of making up for the pain Emily had endured.

Would it take Emily's pain away? No. But it would show Aiden how she felt.

Scared, hurt, and looking for any way out of there; Morgan would not let him out though.

Another punch connected with Morgan's abdomen, yet he barely seemed winded, and he only smirked, wiping blood from his lip and pushing him back to the wall.

"You will regret doing that!" He gave Aiden a black eye.

Then came the questions, when should he stop? Could he actually stop? Was this even helping Emily at all?

No, it was only helping get his own feelings out, and he felt terrible about it.

At that moment, he slipped the handcuffs from his belt with one smooth motion, and pulled Aiden over to a pipe on the wall, handcuffing him around it.

"And this is how I'm going to regret hitting you?" Aiden quipped.

Morgan spat some blood out of his mouth onto the floor, "No, this is only phase one, you see, in a few minutes back up will be here, and you'll be dragged off to prison. And then you'll be locked away for a very long time."

Garcia was frantic, searching every bit of footage she could find. First she looked through the tapes at Emily's apartment, and followed Aiden's car to a bar just south of the city, then it seemed he doubled back, and he was going... Oh God.

She realised where he was and checked the time stamp on the tap; it was only ten minutes ago, and it had appeared he had not left... No, he had been joined by her chocolate God.

Without hesitation, she called through to Hotch, "Hey Hotch, he returned to Emily's house ten minutes ago, and Morgan has just arrived there. Go and help!" She almost screamed, tears welling up in her eyes as she realised everything from the day was stacking up inside her.

"We're on our way now, just go home or to the hospital." Hotch told her, then the hang up tone rang through her computer room.

Penelope wiped the tears from her face and sucked in a breath, taking one glance at the footage before turning her babies off and gathering her things. One destination in mind: The hospital.

They set the lights on top of the SUV to on, and the accompanying siren noises, neither caring about the future lecture from Strauss. All they wanted to do was to get to Emily's apartment before Morgan did something really stupid. Both knowing that with how angry he actually was, he would not think twice before beating the crap out of Aiden, or even shooting him. No, they needed to be quick.

So with that thought, Hotch sped through every red light and was at Emily's apartment in only one minute and twenty seven seconds, which was a new record for him. He raced up the stairs, a slightly less fit Rossi a few steps behind him, both of their guns pulled out and at the ready.

The second they came to her front door, they were accompanied by a stench of Emily's blood and some broken glass lay in the open door frame. Quietly they padded up the stairs, surprise not to hear a commotion up the stairs. Had Morgan actually shot Aiden?

Hotch was first around the corner of the bedroom, and he dropped his gun at the sight.

Aiden was handcuffed around a pipe and Morgan was stuffing a bag with some of Emily's things.

"Morgan?" Hotch spoke, alerting him to his presence.

"Hey, I tried calling, but Garcia said you were already on your way so..." He gave a shrug, nonchalantly dropping some of Emily's clothes into the bag.

Rossi had to look questioningly at the bloodied lip of his co-worker, and then the beaten up form of Aiden. He almost thanked Morgan, knowing he, too, would have beat the shit out of him had he arrived there first.

No one even predicted that the rusted pipe Aiden was attached to, would give way with only one tug, and so it did. And he took that as his chance to lunge forward at Morgan.

Bang.

He never made it, as a shot reached his leg. Aiden cried out in pain.

Smirking, Rossi let his gun drop to the floor where Aiden lay, "Try anything else and I will be the one to kill you." He warned, before Hotch began to call for an ambulance and crime scene investigators to come to the house.

There was a cloud of fog over her mind, and a tonne of lead weighing down on her exhausted eyes, yet Emily Prentiss forced herself to open her sleepy eyes.

At the first attempt, she only opened them a fraction, and they fell again. More determined this time, she peeled them back to welcome a fog around her eyes.

Carefully, she wiped away the fog with her hand, letting the sleeping blonde's hand fall from her own, waking the Ex-Media Liaison up.

"Hey." JJ smiled at her warmly, when the limp hands fell back onto the bed. "How're you feeling."

"Like I got hit by a douche of a boyfriend." She replied, with a smirk.

If it had not have been for that smirk, JJ would not have smiled back. But Emily needed some comfort right now. "You remember what happened right?" She asked, figuring it would be a start to the conversation they were to inevitably have.

"Of course." That put a dampening on her words, a frown fell on her face and a single tear rolled down her cheek like it did on a rainy day on a window, "Have they found him?" She coughed, her voice hoarse.

JJ handed her a cup of water and let her take a few gulps of the liquid before placing it back on the side and replying, "Yeah, Rossi had to shoot him in the leg so he is upstairs getting treated, but we won't let him anywhere near you."

"Who found him first?"

"Morgan." JJ informed her.

Emily's eyes looked up to her, "How bad did he beat him?"

"Oh pretty badly, I've been told, but it seems he managed to get a few hits back at Morgan, but you know our hunk over there can 'take anything', his words, not mine." Emily laughed, hearing the lines in her mind in Morgan's voice. Yeah, he would definitely say that. "Garcia also came over to see how you're doing, but she's gone to baby sit Henry as Will's got work."

Emily nodded sadly, thinking about what she had just lost. A child. Her very own little Henry or Henrietta... And it dawned on her: She would never be a mom.

Apparently she had been in thought for too long, and JJ broke the silence, "What are you thinking about?"

Emily looked up to her with eyes that told her, 'what do you think I'm thinking about' along with a glare.

"It would help to talk about it." She was informed by JJ.

Another glare was shot at her, "I work in the same profession as you, Jennifer, don't even try that psychology crap on me."

"Okay, but you know it would. Even if it's only bits and pieces. We're all feeling pretty messed up about this as well, and I know if you were to tell us what your thinking about, it would improve on what we're all thinking."

Emily knew it could not harm her, admitting her feelings, so she opened up. Not that much, just one or two bricks from the giant wall she had built around herself.

"When I was fifteen... I had an abortion." She started off, and JJ was not even going to comment that she had already told her this story, "I mean, I moved around... A lot. And I never really had a friend, so, I was pretty much willing to do anything to get myself into a group of friends. And I did. It was stupid, I know it. And the father wanted nothing at all to do with the baby, so I had another friend help me out. Of course, being religious at that time, we asked the church what to do. Stupid really, they only shunned me away if I had an abortion, and frowned upon me if I had a baby while I was not married..." Tears had began to cascade down her cheeks, "I was terrified, after all, if a man that was supposed to be all about forgiveness could turn me away just like that, what chance did I have when I told my parents?"

"You never told them?"

Emily tenderly bit her bottom lip and shook her head, more tears falling down her cheeks. She took a steadying breath before speaking again, "The spotlight was on them nearly all of the time, and this... It would ruin them. I couldn't even think about what would happen if I told them. So I got the abortion. It was the hardest decision ever, but I did it. And the next week, I walked into the same church and I could feel his eyes boring into my soul, judging me for what I had done. From that day I knew he would never forgive me."

She was passed a tissue from JJ, with which she dried her eyes before speaking again, "And when I found out I was pregnant, I let the situation about how I got pregnant, and with who slip my mind, after all, he must have forgiven me completely and given me a second chance. A test even, trying to see if I would mess it up. Maybe he was trying to save me from my relationship with Aiden... And I did the stupidest thing ever, I kept up the act. Pretended everything was fine, kept doing as he told me to and went along with his lies, until I snapped. But instead of asking for help, I figured I could handle it myself, and I confronted him. And I lost my baby because of it."

JJ sat there in awe, one question sticking permanently on her mind, she finally let herself as it, "The situation of how you got pregnant?" She questioned. Looking Emily straight in the eyes.

"I… He… We…" Emily stuttered, and it showed JJ just how terrified she was to admit this, it only proved how much more Emily needed to say what had happened, so JJ looked at her until she sighed and began to speak again, "It was something I had never known he was capable of. I mean, he'd never pressured me before, so I figured that he would not do that. But a couple of weeks before, he had began to hit me, first it was what he called an accident, and he told me it would never happen again, there was only a small bruise on my back, so I let it go. But then it happened again, and again, he would always apologise for it, and tell me it wouldn't happen again. And that day he stopped saying sorry, like it was just a normal thing. He had managed to bruise my back up quite a bit that day, and my head hit the wall so I was certain I had a slight concussion. But he carried on like normal. Phoning for some dinner for us, settling down on the couch with me, a glass of wine and a film on. Half way through the film I started to zone out, and I knew I was edging into sleep, but I was dragged away from it by his lips touching mine. Those soft lips. At first I kissed back..." She gulped and JJ knew she was getting to the difficult bit.

"It's okay, Emily, you can tell me." Her hand laid over her best friend's, thumb running over her hand comfortingly.

"And he began to take it further. I had no complaint towards it, until I realised that my bruised back could not take the strain. I kept wincing with each touch, so I told him we couldn't tonight. He got angry and told me that he wanted to have sex with me, and he was going to get it, so he ripped my top off... I tried to tell him I was on my period, thinking of anything to make him stop. He didn't, and sooner than I knew, I was trying to take myself away from the situation. Anywhere else. God, JJ, it hurt, he made me hurt so badly."

"You could have gotten away, you know, a single phone call to any of us and we would have saved you, Emily." The two sets of broken eyes fell onto each others, and Emily reached her hand out to wipe the tears away from JJ's eyes.

"I was stupid. I was scared. I had tried to get away after that, but he started to threaten you guys. At first he threatened my mother and father, but they're not even my real family... Then he realised that, and he began to threaten me with you, and Garcia, telling me he could easily shoot Garcia again, and killing you would be just as easy." Emily looked down to the bed, hoping Aiden would not be capable of doing anything he had threatened now they had caught him, "The he tried to get to me with the guys, and then when that stopped working, he threatened Henry and Jack." She shook her head so fast, sobs wracking her body, tears flying so fast.

Emily covered her face with shame, "I could not let anything happen to those boys..."

"It's fine, Emily, you did it to protect us all, we understand. We only wish you had told us so we could have helped you out, you know we would have helped you out. You never had to go through any of this."

Her hand wiped away the tears on her own face, and then landed on Emily's back, rubbing in smooth circles to calm her cries down.

"You're safe now. He's not going near you again, and he isn't going to get anywhere near Henry or Jack either."

His heart sank and plunged to the bottom of his stomach just like an anchor on the back of a boat, yet at the same time it shattered into a million little pieces, never to be fixed again.

Had he heard correctly?

She went through all of this to protect them?

A tear fell down his own face, which he swiftly wiped away. To any one that asked, he would have said he had some dust in his eye, but really, he was breaking down inside.

Fury still welled up inside him, and a big part of him wanted to run up the stairs and beat Aiden until he could never harm Emily again, but that would not help.

No, he knew whether Aiden was here or not, Emily needed her friends right now, all the pain had already been inflicted on her, and it was his duty to help her.

So the even bigger part of himself, the part that was falling in love with Emily Prentiss, knocked on the hospital door, and slowly entered the room.

"Hey Princess." He greeted.

**So, Aiden's in the hospital, Emily's admitted what has happened, and Morgan is furious, but starting to get stronger feelings towards Emily… Review with what you think should happen next!**


	16. Moving On

**So I got a lot less reviews for the last chapter, which I can only guess is because you guys weren't too happy with it. Seriously, if you don't like something tell me. It's all help on the road to improvement.**

**A week early, but I'm NaNo-ing away and I am currently at 27,000 words. Apparently I will do anything just to procrastinate, including updating for you all a week early.**

**Apologies for any typos.**

**Chapter Sixteen: Moving On**

"Hi." She nervously smiled at him, looking over the cut on his lip and the dark bruising around his cheek. "How're you doing?" Emily questioned as he walked into the room fully.

"I am sure I am the one supposed to ask you that," Morgan smirked.

JJ looked from one of them to another and rolled her eyes, knowing how much the pair flirted with each other. "I'm going to see how Garcia is doing." She informed them, and picked up her phone before leaving.

The chair JJ was in was barely empty before Morgan sat in it, "You look like hell." He told her.

"Way to flatter a girl!" Emily sarcastically replied.

"You know what I mean." She nodded, "How're you doing?"

"Better, but not as much as I would be if-"

He cut her off, "If you were released from here." She nodded, "I know you all to well." Morgan laughed, "Remember the car accident and you kept trying to tell me you didn't have a concussion?"

Emily nodded, "And then I guessed wrong as to how many shots I had fired."

"That's the one." His hand fell onto her own tenderly.

"How are you?" She asked, again.

"I am fine, why wouldn't I be?" Morgan pretended to be hurt, although, with the black eye and cut lip, he actually was.

"I heard you got to Aiden first, and he managed to get a few hits in." Admitted Emily, her eyes falling to her lap.

Leaning over to her, Morgan turned her head so he looked directly at her, "Emily." He said, she did not look at him, "Princess." This time her eyes met his, "I would go through hell and back to keep you safe." Morgan told her, "And he got in one good shot, there is nothing to be worried about, my lip and eye will be fine." He smiled at her, ignoring the ache of his lip as he did so, slowly splitting itself back to it's open form, "Understood?"

Emily nodded, "How is he?"

"He's pretty bad. A few broken ribs, concussion, and a bullet in the leg, but he'll live." She nodded, "And you know what that means…" Panic rose inside her as she frantically searched his eyes for the next words, "You're going to have to give me your statement as to what happened. I need to know… Everything."

She gulped.

Her heartbeat quickened and panic filled her entire body.

Emily's mind began to weigh up what the chances of her running out of this hospital before Morgan could catch her was.

Not very likely.

"We can start slow. With some simple things. Like how you met him, and so on, and you can wait a few hours, days even. But you know it's going to be the sooner the better. That way he will never make it out of the hospital." She knew the chances of him getting released while they were waiting for a court case were very likely, but getting the statement out of the way now would be a big relief.

"I'll do it now." The words were so timid, Morgan had to try and process who said them; Definitely Emily.

Placing a slim black tape recorder on the bedside table, he looked to her, "Alright then. Whenever you want to stop, you just tell me."

A part of him feared what was about to be said, another part desperately wanted to know what was going to be said, so he pressed 'Record', "State your name."

"Emily Prentiss." She gave him a look that made him smirk, basically telling him she already knew she needed to do that.

"When did you first meet Aiden?"

_Flashback_

Impatient fingers tapped against the counter at Starbucks as she waited for the pin on her card to be verified. She glanced at the clock and realised she was still ahead of schedule, which was always a good thing. But she had so much to do today, on her day off.

Emily almost laughed at herself, realising how in control she needed to be, even when it did not involve her work. Then she mentally slapped herself.

_Hey! I told you no profiling yourself, you'll get bored of it eventually. No! Stop it!_

She was so lost in her own inner mind battle, that Emily barely heard the woman behind the counter say, "Take your card."

Absentmindedly, she slipped the card out of the reader and put it back in her purse, before popping the latter in her bag. Whilst walking towards the collection bar, listing off ways she could possibly be unsafe right now seemed to pop into her head, which lead her to begin profiling everyone in the store.

_A man sitting, on a laptop, warm drink. - He's obviously had a rough day at the office, he looks exhausted too, so I would guess a late night with the wife. Frantically typing which means he is working on a deadline he has put off to the last minute. _

_Mother and child, chatting away to each other, definitely a bonding day out. Possibly step child, has been asked to mind step daughter for the day while her boyfriend (yep, no wedding ring) is working on something._

"Caramel Frap." The man announced, and Emily shook her head from her thoughts and took the drink, at the same time someone reached over for it as well.

"Oh, sorry." He apologised and let his hand fall back onto the counter.

"No, I am." Emily apologised and attempted to hand it to him.

"Honestly, it's yours, I can wait, I'm sure it'll only be another minute." He told her, Emily laughed slightly, "I'm Aiden by the way."

"Emily." She replied.

"Caramel frap." The guy said once again, and Aiden took his drink with a small thank you.

"Told you." He said to Emily.

"I guess you did." Emily laughed and began to walk away.

Aiden tried to internally stop himself, but ended up shouting out, "Hey, Emily, if you're not busy, maybe we could, I don't know, talk?"

She could not resist those eyes, and ended up sitting down on a two seated table, chatting about things she was supposed to be doing right now. Although, at that moment, nothing on her to do list seemed to matter.

_End of Flashback_

"You're doing good," Morgan assured Emily. Pressing his own hand onto hers, with a nod.

She nodded back, relieved that they were just living through her simple memories right now, "I know."

"Do you want to carry on?" She only replied with a nod, "What was your first date with Aiden like?"

_Flashback_

A bouquet of white roses arrived at her door not only ten minutes ago. Emily had to take time out of her cooking of dinner to answer the door. The card was bright red, and stood out against the flowers. As she bent to pick the card out, she smelled the roses. Beautiful.

She popped the crisp silver wax seal on the back of the envelope while reading the simple name on the front: Emily. Then she slipped the card from the envelope, the red of the card inside matched the bright red envelope. Silver writing laced the note just like the name on the envelope.

_To my beautiful Emily, _

_I hope to see you at 8pm, _

_At Bella Italia._

_Love from, _

_Your Handsome Lover._

All thoughts of cooking her own dinner went out of the window, as Emily scrapped away her half cooked food in the bin and then began to get ready for her date.

Aiden did not know his luck when he saw beautiful Emily Prentiss walk up to him outside the restaurant. A slim dress on her body, her hair tied back into a side bun; she took his breath away.

"You know, it's more appropriate to pick a girl up from her house." Emily informed him as he held the resturant door open for her.

Aiden laughed, ever the normal Emily, "Yeah, but you're not most girls. I figured if you hated the date, you'd have your own car here to run away from me!" He joked, slightly.

"Ah, true." She elbowed him with a chuckle, "But at the minute I'm thinking of anything but that."

"Really?" Both of his eyebrows raised, a half smirk played on his face.

Emily rolled her eyes, _typical man,_ "Down boy, not that. But Italian, how did you know this was my favourite food?" She asked.

"The way you talked about Italy when I met you last week, I figured it'd remind you of that," He then shrugged, "I had no idea it was your favourite though. But I am noting it for future references."

_End of Flashback_

Morgan did not tell her the next time that she was doing well, he knew in doing so would make Emily feel like she was being patronised. He would not speak down to her, and at this moment in time, he did not want to be little her like Aiden probably did.

At the mention of the man's name, Morgan's fist scrunched up in his lap, and he mentally counted to ten. Telling himself that he was helping Emily this way, beating Aiden would not make Emily feel any less crumby right now.

"So what happened in the weeks after the first date?"

_Flashback_

Monday - A knock came to Emily's door as she sat on the couch watching some of the shows she had missed during her weekend case away. She huffed at the intrusion of her personal time, but still stood up to go and answer.

At first she looked through the eye hole in the door, telling herself off for doing so; having seen so many horror films where she could easily be poked in the eye through this. But then she smiled and opened the door.

The boy on the other side looked no older than seventeen and Emily figured that this was his small job on the side, probably to earn money for a car, or a girlfriend of his own. A bouquet of flowers in his arms.

"Emily Prentiss?" He asked, and she nodded, swapping a small tip for the flowers, she closed the door and placed them on her dining table.

It was a stunning bouquet of white, yellow and pink Lily's. A single red rose in the middle. Emily could not help but lean down and smell the flowers, becoming enticed by their aroma.

She searched for a card, but there was not one anywhere on the flowers, but she knew who they were from.

She resumed watching her shows with a smile on her face.

_Sunday - _Emily wanted nothing more than to go home and to sleep for an entire week; the case had been a long gruelling one that involved children. Any case with children always upset the team.

Her body heaved with relief as she dropped her go bag by the door and closed it, leaning against the wall with a sigh, and a close of her eyes which told her she would be asleep if she were not standing up.

Careful feet padded towards the stairs, only to be dragged back to the door by a knock. Her eyes were filled with fury, and whoever was on the other side of that door was soon going to face certain death.

She flung back the door with such force and attitude that the person on the other side literally jumped with fright. Emily did not care at the moment, and raised both of her eyebrows as if to ask 'What!'

"These came for you earlier." Her neighbour from across the hall announced handing her a bouquet of daffodils. Another single red rose placed in the centre.

She smiled, one of the things she had not done for the past week, and smelled the sweet scent of the flowers, "Thanks." Emily said to Mrs. Anderson, before nodding, watching her return to her own apartment and closing the door.

Placing the bouquet in the same spot where her previous one lay last week, Emily once again discovered that it had no note.

_Thursday -_ Another case was bestowed upon Emily Monday morning, in the one place she dreaded, the round table room. This one was about a man killing prostitutes. Quite regular really. Despite the case being so simple and common, they had spent three and a half days trying to catch the killer before figuring out that he was on the police force and was actually helping them investigate the crimes.

She was thankful for the half day when they landed on Thursday afternoon, and was even more happy to discover that Strauss had allowed them the three day weekend off to recover from so many back to back cases.

Emily found herself at the oven cooking herself some Italian pasta and sauce and smiling like mad. Now not only did having Italian food remind her of her childhood and some of the happiest times of her life, it reminded her of _him. _Aiden.

She knew she was falling quickly. Too quickly. But she was actually head over heels for him, and that had never happened to her before. Thinking about Aiden made her think about her bouquets of flowers. She inwardly frowned when she realised she had not received any today.

As if on cue, a knock came to the door.

She opened it looking like a child on Christmas, and instead of a teenager or Mrs. Anderson bearing her gifts, it was her wonderful man himself. The flowers in his arms.

"Happy to see me?" He asked, smirking.

"I'm more happy to see my flowers, you're just a bonus." She kissed him and let him walk through.

"Mmm, something smells really nice." He complimented, placing the flowers next to her pervious bunch on the dining table.

Emily walked around the corner, "Yeah, I'm making pasta, you're welcome to stay, I'm just going to freshen up." She informed him, and walked away to the stairs.

His arm snaked around her waist stopping her from going further and pulling her to his lap, "You couldn't get any fresher." He kissed her softly.

She rolled her eyes, "Cheesy much?" She laughed, "No, really, I've just got back from a case, and I was going to get a bath after dinner." Emily tried to pull away.

"Well don't." He told her. "Do you like the flowers?"

Her eyes were brought down onto the flowers. This time it was a collection of them from the past week. Yellow, pink and white lily's, with daffodils and a single red rose in the middle again, "I love them." She smirked, "But it's not necessary."

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady."

"A grubby lady." She quipped.

"Still beautiful non the less."

_End Of Flashback_

"Okay." _No, not okay, that asshole made himself seem like a nice, loving guy and then beat her! _Morgan screamed at himself, "Now when did everything first start to go… Wrong. When did you first notice him 'controlling' you." Controlling, he hated that word.

But that was what he was doing.

_Flashback_

They had just finishing unpacking the boxes of Aiden's stuff over from his flat and were snuggled on the couch in each other's arms. Caught in a passionate kiss, a vibrating came from the side of Emily.

"Sorry." She apologised, biting her lip.

God he loved when she did that.

Fury almost filled him when instead of sending the call to answering machine, she pressed accept, "Hello."

Aiden waited for the words to come out of her mouth when she hung up: We've got a case.

They never came.

"The team has invited me out for some drinks, I was wondering if you wanted to come along?" Emily said.

"You're going?" His fist clenched with anger, and his eyebrows creased with fury.

Emily apologetically said: "Only for an hour."

"I've only just moved in and got you to myself! You spend way to much time with those people! When are you going to realise that I am your only family now?"

His words hurt her more than she could have imagined. Instead of going out that night, Emily found herself in bed early, sobbing into her pillow. Wondering when this man got such a hold on her that he could make her feel this way.

She only had to look at the single rose on her bedside table to remind herself that Aiden loved her, he only felt that he never got enough time with her.

That was understandable.

_End Of Flashback_

Morgan's heart broke further as a fresh set of tears cascaded down her face; he'd made Emily cry. He told himself that this was for the better, the person still making Emily cry was Aiden, and once she had told him her story, she could put all of this behind her.

He was just helping her move on.

"Em, do you want to continue?" He wiped away her tear, only to find another one filling its place a moment later.

"Yes." Timid, quiet. But Emily had said it.

"Alright, when did Aiden first start hitting you?" It sounded like a harsh question, and he had been pondering on it for a while now, but there did not seem to be a way to sugar coat it, so he dived right into asking it.

Emily did not even seem taken aback by the question; after all, she knew it was coming.

Taking a deep breath, in and then out, in and then out, she finally answered.

_Flashback_

She had never felt more terrified in her life. Which was saying something. Especially since she had been kidnapped and beaten by a mad man running a cult, and the fact that she faces certain danger every day of her life, just by going to work.

Emily Prentiss had to admit, she was not the kind of person that gets scared easily.

So why was she shaking with fear? Why every time she heard him stomping up another of her stairs did she cry out.

They had been arguing. Over nothing in particular; she was supposed to wash his new shirt while she was off today, but she got a little side tracked with JJ, Garcia and Henry visiting her.

She had never though having friends over could lead to something like this.

But it had.

He had shouted at her, called her worthless, questioned why he even stayed with her. Then he broke her favourite vase, tearing apart the red roses inside of the vase. He did not even wince every time a thorn stuck his finger.

And then it happened.

His fist connected with her back as she was picking up the remains of her vase.

The wind knocked out of her lungs.

There was a silence for ten minutes. Ten minutes where Emily sobbed quietly in the kitchen while trying to piece together the vase, no, it was no use. The vase was completely broken.

Aiden sat devastated on the couch in the living room, questioning why that had happened? At what point did he feel it was right to hit her? Break her favourite things? Shout such horrible words at the woman he loved. He did all he could to make it up to her, he walked into the kitchen and apologised. He did not know an apology was not going to fix it. Talk about being oblivious!

"It won't happen again. I swear!" He begged.

"Aiden." Her glare was icy cold, "You just hit me. For not washing your fucking top! I can't forgive you that easy!"

…That was not a downright no.

Was she going to forgive him?

Emily did not know at that point.

So Aiden left, and Emily dragged herself up the stairs to get bathed and into bed, even if it was only three in the afternoon. Nightmares had consumed her sleep, and she woke up in a flurry an hour later, She guessed Aiden was not home.

Two hours she hugged her knees, rocked back and forth and sobbed. Her back was aching, but it was a lot less pain than some of the things she had experienced before. She knew it was the mental pain that was hurting her more.

His steps echoed through her brain… Was he going to hit her again?

She never knew why she did not get her gun out and shoot the bastard.

The bedroom door opened, and there was her answer. He held a bouquet of roses in one hand, and a take away bag of Italian food and her favourite wine in the other. It was like she suddenly remembered it:

She was in love with him.

Dangerously in love with him.

_End Of Flashback_

Morgan found himself pressing the 'recording' button again, followed by 'stop'; This had gone far enough for the day.

She was sobbing, shaking and was startled by any sudden sounds. It terrified Derek, his heart stopped. Then he did all he could, and it could either go right for him, or completely wrong: He wrapped his arms around her. At first she jumped and resisted.

"Sshh. It's Morgan, you're safe now. I've got you."

Then she melted into his arms, and let her tears out, making Morgan ever more grateful for being there when she finally let those walls down.

She jumped one more time, the door to the room had opened, Morgan felt her cling to her like a life line. He looked up to meet JJ's eyes and gave her a silent nod.

"Emily, JJ's here, I need to speak with her for a minute, okay?" She did not respond, so he took it as the go ahead.

It took a minute to softly let her go and help her lay back in the bed properly. She looked so pale and fragile, he was terrified of her breaking right now.

"Hotch needs to talk to you." JJ whispered, watching him look back to Emily then herself, "I'll keep an eye on her, you'll only be ten minutes."

Reluctantly, he felt himself jump two stairs at a time, then sped walk until he came across Hotch and Rossi outside Aiden's hospital room. For a moment he questioned the likely hood of running into his room and smothering him to death… Not very likely.

"They've released him. Obviously he will be under surveillance, and he isn't allowed his passports until the court date, but they've had to let him go." Hotch sounded devastated.

"We don't want Emily going back to her house, for obvious reasons." Rossi now told him.

Morgan nodded, and without a thought, he said, "She can stay with me. I'll make sure he doesn't get near her."

"We guessed you were going to say that." Hotch gave him a small rare smile. "You just need to talk it over with Prentiss; if she is uncomfortable being around a man at the moment. JJ has said she will watch her as well. Also Garcia, Reid, and Rossi and myself. Just ask her."

Morgan nodded, "I spoke to her. This is what I got." He handed the slim black recorder over. "I'll try and get some more as the time goes on."

Hotch took it with a look of disgust, "Thanks."

When Morgan arrived downstairs, he heard Emily having a conversation with JJ about Henry. It brought a smile to his face. Until he remembered he was the barer of bad news.

Entering, JJ stood up, said goodbye and then nodded to him before leaving. And in that short moment, he was left with the job of telling her.

"Emily… They've let Aiden go until his court case." She nodded, understanding, "If you don't mind, you'll be staying with me until that date, or until you want to."

"That's fine, as long as you don't mind."

Morgan gave her a smile. "Of course I don't. And I am sure Clooney would love having some company over."

The hospital had made Emily stay in for two days in total, and she could not be more relieved to be going home on that third day. Home… She guessed it was Morgan's home.

Her bag was packed and ready for her to go, and she patiently waited on her bed. Her thoughts wondered to the scumbag lying in a bed upstairs. Why did she feel like she wanted to go and see him? Shaking the thoughts from her mind, she looked to the door, waiting a little longer.

When she was in the car on the way to Morgan's home, she realised that maybe she should have had a little more waiting time; she was not ready for this. She was panicking.

Slow deep breaths.

Morgan had not gotten any more of his interview out of her for the past few days. But that was okay, she was recovering after all, and he had made so much progress the first day. No, everything was okay. He would speak to her again soon.

"Emily, we're here." Morgan had to pull her from her thoughts when they parked in his driveway. He grabbed her bag and then opened her car door.

The jangling of his house keys set off a series of barking, and Emily panicked so much she almost ran up the street. She was so close to doing so, if Morgan had not have opened the door and calmed the dog down.

He was curious, and she had to let him get used to her smell, so while Morgan made them some lunch, Emily sat at the table stroking the pet lovingly.

"Wow." Morgan commented, smiling at he leaned against the side.

"What?" Emily raised her eyebrow.

"He normally doesn't take to people so quickly." He informed her.

Emily laughed, "Yeah, I have completely bribed him with some dog treats." She pulled a tongue at Morgan.

That was his first clue that maybe, just maybe, Emily was turning back into the woman he once knew.

**Anyone else like 'In the beginning' Aiden but really hate current Aiden? **

**Review!**


	17. Family Worries

**Wow this story has came a long way, and I have reached a record breaking number of reviews. Thanks to each and every one of you.**

**There is another chapter after this one, but… You'll understand clearer once you've read the chapter.**

**Apologies for Typo's, we all know I fail at beta reading my own stories.**

**Chapter Seventeen: Family Worries**

She carefully picked the up the toys her son had left around the house. Henry's trains, cars, bricks and dinosaurs seemed to sneak into every corner of her house. A smirk came to her lips remembering putting her son to bed only an hour ago.

JJ has read him one of his new books that he had gotten from going out with Emily, and he was loving it. But she also knew that reading one of those books to him meant that he would ask where his Emmy was. Jen had told him that Emily was sick and would visit him in a few days.

Of course, she had been making excused up for the past two weeks as to where she was, but there was no hard feelings over any of that. She just could not wait to spend a day with Emily again.

A knock came at the house door, and she laughed.

"Will? Forgot your keys again? I'm seriously going to stick a spare to you if you keep on forgetting it." She deposited the toys into one of the drawers on Henry's toy unit, before opening the door.

Her smile soon fell as she walked further into her own house, not even looking at anything but the shining knife in the mans hand.

"A-Aiden." She stuttered out, frantically trying to figure out how she could get a gun, or a knife of her own to defend herself.

"Where is she?" He shouted really loudly, more like screamed in her face.

Her eyes flashed up stairs, God, Henry would wake up and he'd come downstairs. She could not let him anywhere near Henry, "What? Who?" Not the best response.

"You know who! Where, is, she?" Her back pressed into the wall, the knife came closer to her.

It probably would have connected with her skin, had it not been for the small voice on the stairs, "Mommy?"

"Go upstairs and hide, Henry." She ordered.

"But, Mommy." He began to cry.

"Go!" Was all she could shout.

Aiden turned to the stairs, the knife facing Henry now, "No, Henry, stay." He smirked, evilly.

JJ's heart stopped, and she began to grab the heaviest thing she could find. Before she could plunge it down onto Aiden's head, a gun shot rang out through the house, accompanied by three screams.

Her face was red, and splattered with blood, Henry cowered on the stairs, sobbing, cuddling his teddy bear so tightly. Aiden fell to the floor, Will stood in the doorway, gun held firmly in his hand, pointing straight out.

The house ran in slow motion. Will ran to the collapsed body of Aiden, and checked for a pulse. There was not one. JJ ran to the stairs and scooped Henry in her arms.

"Take him out to the car and stay there."

And she did. She sat in the backseat of the car, terrified and rocking her sobbing son.

Emily had been plagued by nightmares for the past few weeks, and every time she had one, Morgan was there to comfort her, always at her side. That was the times Morgan found he could get Emily to add a little more into her interview. So far, he had reached the night she lost the baby. All was done. Everything was put behind her.

Then why was is that she sat up and screamed with fear tonight, sobbing into his shoulder until he had to pull away and answer the phone.

He was not sure if he wished he had not answered it or not.

"Emily." He looked at him with childlike watery eyes, "It's Aiden. He went to JJ's house."

"Oh God." She began to hyperventilate.

"Calm down. They're all fine. But Will, he shot Aiden. He's dead, Emily. He's gone."

Had a weight just been lifted from her chest or added back onto it? Emily was unsure.

She would think about that later, for now all she needed to do was get dressed and go to JJ's house.

"Emily, I don't think it's a good idea that you go."

She shot him a glare, "She is my best friend. I am going, Morgan!"

"Okay. Let me get dressed as well…"

Police tape had already lined off of the area around JJ's house. A CSI team van sat outside, accompanied by an ambulance and three police cars.

None of this assured Emily that Aiden was indeed dead, or that JJ, Henry and Will were safe. She had to see for herself. Of course, no one would let her see Aiden in that house, despite the fact they had all already been in there and saw for herself.

No, she was too fragile to go inside.

Did that just prove Aiden's theories right? When they found out about what he was doing to her, that they would think she was weak and could no longer do her job?

They had already ordered her a psych evaluation…. It was only a matter of time before she was fired.

"JJ is in a bit of a state. I think she want's to see you." Morgan told Emily.

Em had already guessed that JJ did not want to see anyone but her son and husband right about now, but the prospects of seeing Emily or letting her see Aiden's dead body forced her to give in to the first.

As she walked up to the back of the ambulance, a little boy sprung into her arms.

"AUNT EMMY!" Henry shouted, clinging to her for dear life.

"Hey Little Man. How're you doing?" Emily noticed Henry go very quiet. So she sat on the step of the ambulance and put him on her knee. "I guess you saw some pretty scary things back there." Emily said first.

Henry simply shrugged before looking into Emily's eyes. That made him open up, "He was trying to get mommy, and then he came for me, but Daddy made him go away."

She pressed a kiss to his forehead, "I know, I'm sorry. You know if you need to talk Aunt Emmy's always here."

"Mommy said you were sick and you couldn't see me." Henry informed her.

Emily gave him a smile and another kiss as tears welled in her eyes, "I'm better now. Much better, and I have all the time in the world for my little Henry." She gave him a hug.

"Does this mean I get another bedtime story?" He asked, with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh it definitely does!"

Henry smiled so wide; he had missed story time with his Aunt Emmy.

Morgan had gone and recovered Henry's bedtime story from the bedroom upstairs and passed it onto Emily. JJ and Will were staying over at Dave's for the night, since he said he had a lot of room…

A lot of room was an understatement.

Henry felt spoilt for choice on which bedroom he was staying in that night. All of the adults had called it a sleepover, to try and avoid the fact he may not be allowed in his own home for a week or so.

"If it's a sleepover, is Aunt Emmy staying?" He bubbled with excitement while bouncing around the living room.

Emily looked up from her cup of hot chocolate, a smile on her face, "I would love to!" She told him.

"Good! I have so many things to show you!" His little face fell, "But they're all at home." They could see his bottom lip begin to quiver.

"Hey! You can show me everything soon, I promise, but for tonight I am promising you that I will read you some of your book." She waved Charlie and the Chocolate Factory at him.

"How much?"

Emily laughed, how could one exhausted little boy at one in the morning possibly have so much energy?

"I will tell you what, I'll read, and I will keep on going until we reach the end, or you fall asleep. Deal?"

"Deal!" He held out his little hand to be shook and Emily gratefully took it.

God how she missed being around everyone here right now. Henry was always making her day better, and the entire team was there plus Will. Dave had said it was no problem having Emily stay over as well, and of course, Morgan then said he would stay with her also.

Then Garcia had said she was staying, and then Reid. Hotch was the only one leaving because he had to pick Jack up from Jessica's.

All in all, it seemed like Henry was going to get the sleepover he wanted.

A gigantic yawn emitted from the small boy, and Emily knew he was going to be asleep very shortly, she smirked.

"Henry?" He looked to her, "How about we go and read that book, ey?"

He nodded eagerly, "And I can show you where I'm sleeping!"

With a tug of her hand, Emily was pulled away and up the stairs with the small boy.

"How is she doing?" Garcia asked, when they all knew Emily was out of earshot.

Morgan looked in the direction Emily went, then back to the group, "She's finally told me everything we needed for the statement, but she's having nightmares a lot still, and today is the first time I've saw her genuinely smile in a long time."

"She's been through a lot." JJ told them.

Garcia nodded, before looking to her blonde friend, "And how are you doing missy?"

"Me?" Garcia nodded, "I'm fine, honestly. I was more panicked about Henry, but he seems to be doing just fine which is always a plus."

"Emily said he was pretty scared." Morgan informed her.

"Wouldn't you be if there was a strange man pointing a knife at you?" She snapped, and immediately regretted it, "Sorry. I'm over tired." JJ told them.

Rossi motioned his head towards the doorway, "Go to bed then. We'll see you in the morning."

Reluctantly, JJ rose from the sofa, clutching onto Will's hand like it was her own life line.

"How do you think she is really doing?" Hotch asked.

Garcia was the first to speak, "She will be fine. JJ is just JJ, she works things out in a weird way. But everything will be fine." A yawn escaped her mouth, "And that means bedtime for me too." Rising from the chair she was in, Penelope said her goodnights and climbed the stairs to bed.

The men stayed silent again, waiting. Then, when the footsteps were far enough away, they spoke again.

"What did she tell you?" Rossi was the first to ask.

Morgan passed a few more tapes over to Hotch, "We've got how they met, what he was like, when he first tried to do anything, and when he first hit her up until the night she lost her baby."

They all nodded, "That will be enough for the BAU to let her back on the team, right?" Rossi asked, whispering like it was some golden secret. It was, not one had had the heart to tell Emily she was suspended for a while.

Hotch nodded, "It should be, and after a psych evaluation and the mandatory fitness tests, she'll be back with us in no time." He downed the end of his coffee, before standing up, "I better go, otherwise Jessica's going to flip on me."

"Sure, bye."

"I'm off to bed too." Reid announced to Morgan when Rossi had gone out to the porch with Hotch.

"Night pretty boy. Try not to disturb anyone." Morgan joked and then started to clear the mugs away into the kitchen.

There was a sound of the front door locking, then Rossi entered the kitchen, "What happened to the kid?"

Morgan turned around, confused, "Eh?"

"Reid?"

"Oh! He's gone to bed too. I'm going up soon to see if Emily's fallen asleep on Henry's bed or not." Morgan told him.

Rossi chuckled, "If she has, snap us a picture. Garcia will go nuts if she missed that photo opportunity."

Pulling his phone from his pocket, Morgan replied, "I'm on it."

"I'll be in the library if you need me." Dave called one last time.

Morgan tried his best to walk up the stairs of the house as quietly as he could manage, but it seemed that all he kept on doing was finding the creaky floorboards. Abandoning his previous technique, he climbed the stairs as fast as he could.

Soft mumbles could be heard from the room Henry was staying in.

'_And every time an egg was a good egg, it would roll along the twirly whirly slide to where a pile of them lay. But the bad eggs…. Oh those bad eggs would…'_

Emily stopped talking and Morgan chuckled. The bed springs creaked, and he opened the bedroom door to save Em the scare of finding a strange man behind the bedroom door.

"Hey." He whispered, watching her tuck the blankets around Henry and turn the bedside lamp on.

"Hi." She spoke as she was next to him, turning the main light off.

Emily left through the bedroom door and Morgan followed suit. He walked her to her bedroom and smiled.

"You're great with Henry, you know." Morgan told her.

Emily nodded, a small smile on her face, "Yeah, I guess I am."

"No, you really are, he looks up to you like you're his second mother. It's adorable."

And he had put his foot in his mouth without realising he had done so. The one word that could trigger all of her emotions from the past few weeks and he had managed to find it and say it to her face. Tears welled in her brown eyes.

Then she did all she could think of doing, and she ran. She ran past Morgan, down the stairs, into the kitchen and opening the door in a swift move, she sat on the back porch. Tears began to dribble down her face, slowly at first but getting faster and faster.

Morgan was stunned for a moment; one second they were having a nice conversation and he felt like he was actually making progress with Emily on a normal basis once again. Obviously not. She was like a rocket, down those stairs to God only knows where. But he tried to follow.

"What have you done?" Rossi asked, as Morgan passed the open door of the library.

"She's just a bit emotional. I think it's the day getting to her. I'll sort it now." He carried on walking past and down the stairs.

A cold breeze met him as he reached the bottom of the stairs, and he followed it through to the kitchen. Wind blew the curtains that normally cover the porch doors, and Morgan knew then where Emily Prentiss had ran off to.

Carefully, he peeled the curtain back and walked out onto the porch to be met by freezing winter air.

"Emily, you're going to freeze to death out here." Morgan told her.

The brunette did not budge so he sat on the porch next to her, taking his own jacket off and placing it around her small form. God, if he was already cold, she must be freezing. Then he heard it, a small sob.

Em was crying.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and puller her head onto his own shoulder, "Talk to me, tell me what is wrong, Emily."

A moments silence was filled by the whistling of wind through the braches of the trees and the odd owl hoot.

Then she spoke, "I'm never going to have a family. Every time I try everything crashes and burns." She confessed.

Morgan knew she had stopped crying because her voice was clear and sure, not even a quiver was hidden in a word. Now he was speaking to a distant Emily and he hated it.

Softly he tucked some hair behind her face, "What do you mean?"

"It just seems like times running out for me. For once I think I get lucky and I actually have a chance of being a real mother, and it gets torn away from me once again. I am sick of it." Softly he wiped the tears off of her face, relieved and worried to see them not replaced by any more.

"You'll get to be a mother. You'll get a real family. You will get everything you ever wanted." He assured her.

"Oh yeah? And what man wants to go out with a woman who's forty?" She sarcastically retorted.

"Well… Me." Morgan confessed.

He knew it startled her, because she sat up and looked at him in awe, "_You?"_

"Emily Prentiss, I am truly, madly and deeply in love with you. I would love to marry you and to one day have a child. Clear enough?"

And then he saw it, that smile that he loved. It grew on her face until all Emily could do was lean forwards and kiss him. A long passionate kiss.

Morgan felt her shiver at the end of the kiss, and he knew it was definitely time to get her in, "Come on, you're freezing, and so am I since you have my jacket!"

Emily laughed, "Bedtime then? And you'll be joining me?"

"Of course I will."

It was then that he knew he was well on his way to getting the old Emily back. The Emily that felt loved, needed and cared for.

And he would do all those things for her.

**Okay, so we've came to a small conclusion, and there is room for me to write the sequel but you'll understand that more with the final update.**

**In honour of the end of a lengthy and eventful nine months, I want you all to review… Tell me what your favourite bit of the story was, what you want in the final chapter, and even what you didn't like. After all, I need to be told for me to improve upon it.**


	18. Epilogue

**Chapter Eighteen: Epilogue**

Smoke wafted throughout Dave Rossi's backyard. For a moment, it seemed like Aaron knew what he was doing, in all actuality, the burgers he was attempting to cook were slowly burning on one side, and still not cooked properly on the other side.

No one understood if the burning of their food was intentional or not, but Hotch had said there was no chance he was going to give the children food poisoning.

Speaking of, they all seemed to be running amok around Dave's house and backyard.

Morgan smirked as he walked through the back door out onto the lovely summers day, a glass in hand, "You should see Jack and Henry in there! God, poor Reid doesn't stand a chance next to them either. "

"He has an eidetic memory and an IQ of 187, of course he can manage himself, it's only a game of Guitar Hero!" Dave laughed.

As Morgan sat on the chair next to Emily, he placed his drink on the table, "Well either he's losing on purpose, or Jack and Henry have learned some cheat against him."

"It's probably the latter. Him and Henry have been plotting against him for a week." Hotch laughed as he flipped over another burger.

Emily's eyes locked onto a little girl with two black pigtails, running helplessly away from her few months older cousin, "Addy! Eth! Stay away from the pool!" She called, watching them avoid it carefully and running back around in circles.

"They've been doing that for nearly an hour, when are they going to figure out that Ethan's never going to catch her?" JJ asked, laughing slightly at her son and Goddaughter.

Shrugging, Emily replied, "I have no idea. But I think there's more chance of them falling asleep on the spot before that right now."

"And these are done. Sort of, at least they're well done…" Hotch placed a plate of burgers on the table. Burgers that were practically almost black.

Knocking his hand on the top of one, Morgan looked up at him, "These are solid! If we even try to feed the kids them, their teeth will fall out."

"Pizza then?" Em asked, sliding her phone from her pants pocket.

Morgan nodded, "Adelaide's just got her teeth, let's not knock them out already." He complained.

Sitting down at the table, Hotch took a mouthful of his drink and smirked, "She's had teeth for almost two and a half years, Morgan. I remember the biting faze."

"We all do." JJ commented, laughing.

"Pizza will be twenty minutes." Emily informed them, popping her phone on the table and walking over to the two children still tirelessly running in circles.

"Hey mommy." Addy smiled, wrapping her in a hug.

"Hello beautiful." Em gave her a big kiss before looking to Ethan and opening her arms, "What, no love for your favourite Aunt?"

"Aunt Pen says that too!" Ethan giggled, but threw himself in her arms anyway.

Emily laughed and ruffled his hair, "I bet she does." She gave him a small kiss, "Uncle Aaron's managed to burn the burgers, like normal, and pizza will be a while. Why don't we go and get your swimming things on and you two can play in the pool until it comes?"

Both children nodded eagerly, and practically pulled her away towards the house.

Walking through the large house, Emily found Henry and Jack playing away on Guitar Hero, while Reid was trying his best on drums. She actually laughed at him, Reid feigned looking hurt.

"Seriously? You're a genius and you can't play some fake drums?" Her hands crossed over her chest as she leaned against the wall with an amused look.

"You think you can do better?" Spencer stood up, "Be my guest."

So she did.

Of course, she still lost, "That's because you'd already ruined the game anyway. I would have won had it not been from the start!" She glared at him before breaking out in a smile.

"Of course you would have Aunt Emily." Henry looked at her, both eyebrows raised, smirking. He turned around and high fived Jack.

Emily looked hurt, "I no longer like the pair of you." She rolled her eyes, "If you go and get your swimming stuff on, I'm putting Ad and Eth in the pool now."

"Kay!" Jack yelled, and both of them were off upstairs like lightning.

The two children came in with their little bags and Emily slipped their swimming costume and trunks on, "Last one outside loses!" She yelled, and then walked behind as the two three year olds tried their best to run to the porch.

A big splash of water met her face as she slipped the ring around Ethan and put Addy's water wings on. Emily looked up to see Jack and Henry bombing into the pool, "Boys." She grumbled and shook her head.

"I'm no boy!" Adelaide clapped happily.

"No, your Mommy's Little Princess." Emily kissed her on the nose and then helped her into the pool.

"She's doing well with the swimming." Morgan told her, sitting at the side of the pool where Emily sat, her feet dangling in the water.

"Yeah. She's like a little fish."

They both watched as Adelaide kicked her legs away to try and tag Henry. Ethan tried to do the same but just ended up splashing himself, which he seemed happy with and carried on doing so.

"Boys." She complained again, watching Henry and Jack now throw water furiously at each other, Adelaide just kept trying her best to swim from one end of the pool to the other.

Morgan laughed, "You won't be saying that when we have one of our own."

Her eyes looked up at him with a glare, "Not happening, Derek, sixteen hours in labour with one perfect little Princess was enough. I am not doing it again, just for me to have to clean mud off of the hallway floor for the rest of my life."

"You should be doing that already, but _someone _has got her freaking out about getting dirt on her." His eyes looked pointedly at her.

Emily shrugged, "Well at least I'm not having to mop the floor!"

Leaning in and giving her a soft kiss, they pulled apart at the sound of the doorbell, "Pizza's here." He whispered to her, "I'll get them out and in a towel, you get that."

She paid the delivery guy and carried the two boxes of pizza over to the back table, placing them by the plastic plates.

"So, Pen, when are you gracing us with another little baby? You're the last one!" JJ commented, starting to help Emily plate out some of the pizza.

Garcia stayed quiet, and then mumbled, "I'm saying in around seven to eight months."

"What?" Both girls exclaimed and gave her a big hug and congratulations.

"Not another baby." Dave grumbled. "God, you two being pregnant was enough. Hormones on women with guns is terrifying. I'd hate to think what hormones with a woman who could put you in debt or…. Just about screw your entire computer up, could do."

"God help us all." Morgan said, as the four children walked over, towels wrapped around their bodies.

"You were supposed to get them dressed!" Emily informed him.

"They still want to swim." He told them, "So I left them in their costumes." Morgan shrugged.

"Never send a man to do a woman's job, obviously." Emily mumbled to JJ and Garcia, loud enough for the men to hear.

"Speaking of jobs." Hotch announced, his phone in hand, "Olivia Hockney, seventeen, blunt object. They found a bloodied shovel next to her, but there's no prints on it." He informed them.

"Me and Will have got the kids, don't worry. Go all of you. And yes, Dave I'll lock up properly."

Emily raced inside the house and picked up her keys and bag, Adelaide walked in behind her and knocked on her pant leg. Bending down to her height, Emily smoothed over her dripping wet hair, "Hey baby. Me and Daddy need to go to work, so you'll be staying with Aunt JJ."

Adelaide gave her a nod, "I know. And then Aunt Pen's going to dress me all girly." She grumbled.

Emily laughed, knowing her daughter's avoidance to wearing dresses and anything pink, "I'll tell her to be nice to you." Leaning in she gave her a really big hug and kiss, "I'll call every night and break okay. I'll see you soon Princess."

"Bye, Mommy."

Tears slowly welled in her eyes, along with a growing smile on her face.

Her dream had actually came true, and she had a lovely family and someone that loved her equally enough.

And that was all she needed.

**So we've came to an end, sort of. **

**I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed, you are the best people ever!**

**And once again a big thanks to JayJe (To whom the story is dedicated) you know this story would not be here without you.**


End file.
